A warriors life old version
by Night's Darkness
Summary: Edited! Set after OtP during the summer. Ron is taken from everything he knows and has to learn how to become a warrior. Why? Ron is destined to become captain of the army that will fight Voldemort's forces. But what's with the people with pointed ears?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to so with Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings except some of the elven characters. I also don't own the Goa'uld or anything to do with them, except the history I created for them, they belong to Stargate.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Ok people, I know this was down before and then put back up. Now I've once again made some changes that I feel improve the story telling. Very little plot has changed, it's mainly character interactions and I decided to clear some things up which I felt I hadn't done a good job in explaining particularly the timeline issues. There won't be any Author Notes after this one till the end since I just replaced all the chapters at once, even if I only made little changes to them. I hope you enjoy the edited version of A warrior's life.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Ron sat in his orange Chudley Cannons devoted room in a dazed, the conversation that had been less then ten minutes ago seeming so unreal.

_(Flashback)_

"Ron will you come down here please!" called his mother Molly Weasley

"Coming Mum!" he called back. He bounded down the stairs into the living room, stopping short when he saw who was with his mother.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" he asked politely. Dumbledore turned to face him and smiled with his usual 'I know more then you think' smile. Ron noticed he looked distinctly older then the last time he had seen him, which had been less then two days ago when he had left Hogwarts for the summer after a nasty fifth year.

"Good day Mr. Weasley how are you?"

"Um fine, you?"

"Quite well under the circumstances. Sherbet Lemon?" Dumbledore asked holding out a small yellow sweet.

"Um thank you." said Ron taking the sweet and popping it in his mouth.

"Well I daresay you are wondering why I am here." commented Dumbledore as if Ron had never asked him, but Ron was too used to his odd behaviour to really bother over it.

"Yes the question had crossed my mind."

"Well I'm afraid I need to speak to you alone so will you excuse us Molly?"

"Oh yes of course." said Molly as she stood up and left, a surprised look on her face. As soon as her footsteps disappeared Dumbledore stood and put silence and imperturbable charms on the room. Ron suddenly felt worried, what was going on? He asked and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Something that no one, not even Voldemort could imagine." Ron flinched at the name, feeling the fear of the darkest wizard ever rise in his heart, it was even stronger now then before because of what happened at the Ministry in the Department of Mystery.

"What could that be?" he asked curiously

"Well it involves and revolves around you however I really can't tell you anything until we are in a safe place as this could be the only thing that could stop Voldemort." was the cryptic answer. Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Me?" he asked, "Why me why not Harry or Hermione or one of my brothers?" Dumbledore smiled kindly

"I have already mentioned it's too important to speak of hear but yes, you are the one to do this and no one else." Ron felt the colour rise in his cheeks.

"Well what do I have to do?"

"Pack everything you need for a long trip and stay, two months to be exact."

"Two Months?" exclaimed Ron, "That's the whole summer, I promised Harry and Hermione that they could stay here for the last month!"

"I understand but I'm afraid that you won't be here now please fetch your mother and ask her to join me. I am sure she will agree now please go and pack things that you will want with you not thing you need, for I am sure your mother will help you with that." Ron nodded wordlessly and after Dumbledore cancelled the spells he opened the door that led to the kitchen. Three forms fell in, each with flaming red hair. Fred, George, and Ginny had been trying to listen in at the door. Ron stepped over them and went and fetched his mother.

_(End flashback)_

Now he was trying to think of what he wanted to bring with him, his wand of course, the letters from Harry and Hermione, and a photograph of him and his entire family, it was specially charmed to be just like the clock downstairs, it would tell him what each member was feeling and what they looked like at the time. Right now his father was in his work robs, looking extremely tired but he was smiling. Bill was asleep on the bottom of the picture, Charlie was laughing seemingly talking to someone, and Percy was leaning against the side of the photograph a pondering and sad expression on his face. Ron noticed he was separated from the rest of the group; he had been since the end of fourth year, when he'd left the family. Ron would never say it but he missed his brother and really wanted him to come home, he hadn't yet even though Fudge had admitted to Voldemort being back and was about to be sacked for it.

'_Damn prideful git_!' thought Ron sadly. Fred and George were obviously plotting something and Ginny was daydreaming with a curious expression. But his mother surprised him; she was crying and looked terrified. What was wrong, what was Dumbledore telling her.

"Probably more then he told me." he muttered. He heard someone heading towards his room and quickly hid the picture; no one knew he had it. No one knew he had seen what his father looked like after he'd been attacked because he'd check straight after Harry had told him. His mother came in and closed the door behind her, tears in her eyes. Before he could say a word she had him in a fierce hug. He patted her back hesitantly.

"Mum…" he began but she shook her head as she let go. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Don't worry dear it's nothing it's just I suppose I came too close to losing you and Ginny only a few days ago almost and now you have to leave again for a whole summer and I won't get to see you at all until Christmas holidays and-"

"Wait you mean you guys aren't going to come with me?" asked Ron incredulously

"No dear I'm afraid not in fact you won't even be able to write to us or us to you."

"What? Why?"

"For security reasons, believe me dear I don't understand this anymore then you do but I trust Professor Dumbledore and so should you and believe him when he says it's for the best."

"But what about Harry and Hermione?" spluttered Ron, "They are going to write to me and they are coming over and everything." Mrs. Weasley smiled a smile that made Ron feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Hermione understands." smiled his mother. Ron's eyes widened with revelation.

"Mum no I don't-"

"It's alright dear it's nothing to be ashamed of." she said kindly

"No mum I don't know whose been telling you this but none of its true I don't have a crush on Hermione." said Ron defiantly

"That's not what it looked like after the Yule Ball in your fourth year according to Ginny."

"Mum if you mean about Krum it was nothing like that."

"Well what was it then, because even Hermione thought you were jealous."

"Oh Merlin no!" cried Ron exasperatedly, "I wasn't jealous I was concerned for her. Krum's almost twenty now, she's sixteen like me but a year younger because I turn seventeen this summer, anyway I was afraid that Krum would make her do something she didn't want to do like you know…" Ron flushed at the suggestion, but held his mothers gaze. She stared at him then took on a look of surprise.

"You're serious." she stated

"Of course I am I love Hermione as a sister, like Ginny and nothing more just like I love Harry as a brother. Their my best friends." Ron was surprised at his own daring; he wasn't one to talk about such deep feelings. His mother obviously was surprised as well, because she didn't say anything for a while. Eventually she said

"I've asked Dumbledore that you stay till tomorrow but he says the best he can do is ten o clock tonight, so why don't you go and spend sometime with your brothers and sister. I'll pack up your clothes for you and let you know when I'm done."

"Thanks mum, you're, as always, the best." Ron hugged his mother tightly and then left his room. He found Fred and George with Ginny, Bill and Charlie all talking in hushed voices, Bill was still in his pyjamas.

"Charlie what are you doing here?"

"Mum owled me, said I should be here tonight and has done the same with dad, he should be here soon." grinned Charlie

"And I just woke up." commented Bill yawning

"Obviously."

"So." said Fred looking straight at him

"So what?"

"What happened with Dumbledore, what did he want?" asked George as if it was obvious

"Yeah spill Ron."

"Ok, ok." So Ron told them about what Dumbledore had said. At first they laughed and thought it was a joke but quickly caught on that this was serious they immediately started asking question.

"Why you?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Where will you be?"

"Will you come back to school?" Ron shrugged to all the questions.

"I don't know anything but that I'm leaving tonight and I really want to do something with you guys."

"Like what?"

"How about Quidditch? We all have brooms now so why not?"

"Sounds good."

"Would you mind an extra player?" asked a small voice. They all turned to see non other then Percy standing in the kitchen.

"You!" accused Fred angrily

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Charlie frowning.

"Long enough to hear that Ron's leaving and, for that, I'm extremely glad that I asked dad if I could come and visit and…"

"And?" hissed Ginny like a cat

"And apologise to you six and mum and Harry as I think I owe him one as well." Percy said this all very fast, his ears reddening deeply. There was silence in the Weasley sitting room as they all goggled at their brother. The silence was interrupted by

"PERCY!" Mrs. Weasley had come downstairs and seen him. She flung her arms around him and started sobbing. Percy looked extremely surprised and uncomfortable about having his mother break down like that with his very presence.

"Erm mum please, calm down." he said

"Calm down, calm down?" she exclaimed pulling away, "You expect me to calm down after everything you put us through?" she shrieked

"Now Molly, please, forgive and forget as the saying goes, and lets make today a happy day since we won't see Ron for two whole months." said Arthur Weasley coming in through the door. He clapped a hand on Percy's shoulder and smiled at him and then at Ron.

"So your mother tells me you have an extraordinarily busy summer ahead."

"That's the story." replied Ron, who was still staring at Percy. Both his mother and father noticed that Ron wasn't trying to kill Percy with angry glares like the other children, but was looking as if he was trying to see something that the rest couldn't.

"So what position do you want to play?" he asked. Percy looked up and grinned

"I don't mind, maybe a chaser."

"Chaser it is, I'll be keeper, Ginny, Bill you are the other chasers, Fred, George beaters, Charlie seeker now lets go!" Ron dashed outside with six other red heads in tow, Bill had to run back in when he realise he was still in pyjamas. They went up to the clearing and played Quidditch until their mother called them in for dinner. Dinner itself was great; Ron had missed having all his family at the dinner table just chatting and laughing and smiling. A quarter to ten came all too soon and Ron went upstairs to gather his bags. He had his Hogwarts trunk filled with clothes and a backpack with the Chudley Cannon logo on it filled with sentimental stuff and a lot of sweets. He grabbed Pig's cage and brought the lot downstairs.

"Ron you're not bringing him with you are you?" asked Fred with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not Dumbledore said he can't bring an owl with him."

"Well then how will he let us know how he is and what he's doing." asked Ginny.

"I won't."

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to send anyone letters not even you guys."

"But that's unfair."

"That sounds a bit dodgy to me."

"Don't worry we can trust Dumbledore."

"How do we know that was Dumbledore?"

"Oh c'mon George what someone took a polyjuice potion and is now running around pretending to be Dumbledore? Tell me what piece do you think they took from the real Dumbledore or where the real Dumbledore is for that matter?" scoffed Ron with a roll of his eyes, "This is why I didn't tell you this part earlier."

"Come on now we don't want to part on bad terms." said Percy sounding a bit like his old self.

"Oh yeah cause you know how awful those can be."

"Ginny!"

"Sorry mum."

"Anyway," said Ron clearing his throat, "Here Ginny I would like you to have Pig, I mean if you want."

"Really?" asked Ginny wide eyed.

"Yes you are the only one I can trust with him, god knows the guys in this family would flush him down a toilet because of all his hooting."

"I resent that." exclaimed Bill good naturedly

"Of course I will take him. Now I have a way of getting letters to Dean." Ron frowned at the mention of his sister's currant boyfriend. He knew she should go out with Harry but wasn't going to push it especially not now. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Charlie went and answered it.

"Professor Dumbledore, on time as always. Come in."

"Thank you." said Dumbledore as he stepped in. he smiled at Ron, "All set Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes professor I've everything." he replied grabbing his trunk and backpack.

"Good now I'm afraid that because of all the spells that have been placed on your house we will have to use the portkey outside." Ron nodded knowing that none but family members could Apparate inside the house and portkeys didn't work at all. He carried his stuff out and set it down. He faced his family suddenly feeling awkward.

"Well then-"

"Now Ron you behave yourself." said his mother

"Yes and don't do anything we wouldn't do." grinned George

"So I guess that means I can do anything short of getting myself killed." chuckled Ron. He hugged his mother and Ginny and shook hands with his father and all his brothers. He stood beside Dumbledore who held out an old can. He reached out and touched it.

"Well see you in two months!" he grinned

"I'll make sure Hermione knows, why you can't write to her." called Ginny grinning.

"Oh for the love of-" was as far as Ron got before the portkey activated and he disappeared.

* * *

Ron stumbled on his feet as they landed from travelling with the portkey. He regained his balance and put his trunk down. He looked around and saw they were in a dense forest. It was still dark so he figured they hadn't gone that far, some portkeys took you across the world. Dumbledore brushed down his robes and smiled at him.

"Um professor where are we?"

"We are in a forest."

"Uh I kinda see that but where exactly is this forest?"

"I'm afraid questions will have to wait. Now allow me to make your trunk easier to carry." He flicked his wand and muttered something. Ron watched as the trunk, shrank and was quickly small enough to fit in his pocket. He was about to then decided it would be better to put it in his backpack, which he did.

"Now where are they?"

"Professor?" asked Ron who thought Dumbledore was talking to him. Dumbledore was looking around as if searching for something.

"Ah here they are." He smiled as two horses walked into the clearing, one was a white with four black socks, and the other was reddish brown. Both looked like proud animals and Ron wondered if he would have to bow like with a Hippogriff.

"Well Mr. Weasley hop on!" said Dumbledore as he did so himself. Ron's eye went wide as he realised he was going to have to ride one of them.

'Oh bloody hell!' he thought as he approached the brown one. He noticed there was no saddle and so no stirrup so how the heck was he meant to get on. He looked to Dumbledore for instructions. The older wizard chuckled good-naturedly and said something strange that he didn't understand. The horse obviously did because it went down onto its knees. Now Ron had no trouble getting on. Once he was more or less comfortable the horse rose. The movement made Ron yelp in surprise. The horse then turned and began to walk back the way it came.

"I'm afraid we may have to speed up Mr. Weasley!" said Dumbledore

"O…ok professor but please call me Ron."

"Only if you call me Albus!" Ron did a double take. Why in the world was Dumbledore asking him to call him by his first name.

"Uh if it's ok with you I'd kinda prefer to call you professor or what about just Dumbledore if you're not offended sir."

"That is fine." Ron bit his lip to keep from laughing. He had no real reason except that this was ludicrous. First he's told that he has a huge part in the war, then told he's to leave his family, and not have any contact with either them or his friends and now he was riding a horse being told by his headmaster to call him by his first name. It was nuts.

"Now Ron say to the horse noro lim, noro lim and it will begin to run, so hold on tight." Ron gulped and said quietly leaning forward

"Noro lim, noro lim!" the horse pricked up its ears and jumped into a gallop. "BLOODY HELL!" shouted Ron in fright.

"It's alright, just hold on!" Ron nodded and griped onto the bridle tightly. They rode for hours and hours. They stopped just as the sun came up. Ron almost fell of his horse in exhaustion. Once he got used to the bouncy movements he found riding really easy as long as he was wary of low branches. As it was he had a small cut across his cheek from it but he had said it was all right. Dumbledore dismounted and took out his wand. Ron tensed for a second then relaxed as the professor shot out red sparks from it. There was a couple of beats of silence then green sparks flew up about ten meters away among the trees. Dumbledore took hold of the bridle just under the mouth and began to head towards where the sparks had come from, Ron followed cautiously and uncertainly. He found it was extremely uncomfortable to walk after the ridding and was having difficulty not waddling or swaggering from it. As they neared he saw something red. He guessed it was a fire. They entered a clearing very like the one they had been at earlier except this one had had a roaring fire and several familiar faces. Cornelius Fudge, the soon to be ex-minister for magic was standing near it with a puce coloured face. Professor Mc Gonagall, Professor Snape, and Remus Lupin were also there with their wands out and pointing at them. They relaxed as they saw them.

"Dumbledore good to see you had no trouble."

"None whatsoever, in fact Ron was exceptional with the horse." Ron blushed deeply and muttered something that none could hear.

"How are you Ron?" asked Lupin kindly.

"Ok I guess, very confused although." admitted Ron sheepishly

"What's this Dumbledore?" exclaimed Fudge, "You haven't told him yet about-"

"I decided it would be in every ones best interest if I waited till now to tell him." cut in Dumbledore sharply.

"Dumbledore would you like me to explain it to him?" asked Lupin smoothly.

"Yes thank you Remus." Lupin beckoned Ron forward with his hand and placed the hand on Ron's shoulder and began steering him away from the others. He sat him down in the grass and sat beside him, staring into the fire as if contemplating what to say.

"How's Harry?" he asked

"Ok but I think he's still really upset about, you know, Sirius." Ron felt uncomfortable at the mention of the latest of the Marauders that was gone. Moony was the only one left, Padfoot and Prongs were dead and Wormtail had betrayed them all, including Ron, he had been his pet rat for three years.

"As I expected. Ron?"

"Yes."

"There's something I need to tell Harry, something Sirius told me to tell him if anything happened to him, but I'm not sure how to put it."

"What is it?"

"Sirius told me that if he didn't survive the war then I was to take his role as godfather but I don't know when or how I should tell Harry, what do you think I should do?" Now Ron was really uncomfortable.

"Um well if you ask me, and I guess you did," he stammered, "Tell him that Sirius asked you to look out for him but make it plain that you are not trying to replace him." Lupin cocked his head to the side in contemplation. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you Ron that sounds perfect."

"No problem, now could you do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" Lupin laughed

"Of course, I suspect it's extremely frustrating to be in the dark of something that's happened to you."

"Yes it is."

"Ok, now where to start? I suppose it's best if I start from the beginning. About six years ago just before you, Harry and Hermione started school, Dumbledore received a letter, it didn't say much, just that the writer wanted Dumbledore to be at a certain place at a certain time, here in fact in this clearing around this time six years ago. Dumbledore went alone although the letter said he could bring someone if he wished. Now Dumbledore arrived here and was greeted by the writer of the letter."

"Who was it?" asked Ron eager to know. Lupin chuckled.

"An elf."

"A house elf?" asked Ron confused; he thought house elves couldn't write.

"No, not a house elf, an elf."

"You mean there are both house elves and just elves?"

"Yes but they are complete opposites, nothing alike in appearance or manner or anything. True elves are an ancient race; they were around before our kind of wizards and even humans. They are the wisest and fairest of all beings." Ron stared at him like he was mad.

"Is this a joke?"

"A joke by the Valar no!" Ron jumped as the voice behind him spoke. He turned around and felt his jaw drop. Standing behind him was a creature like none he'd ever seen before. He was tall, with dark hair that past his shoulders, there was a circlet upon his brow; his dark eyes shone wisdom from his ageless face. He wore a robe of brown and light shoes. Ron saw to his amazement that his ears were pointed and there seemed to be an inner light emanating from him. Ron was speechless.

"Lord Elrond, it is good to see you again." said Lupin standing and bowing respectfully. The being returned the gesture with an incline of the head.

"This must be Ronald Weasley." he said smiling, returning his eyes to Ron.

"Uh yes sir that's me!" stammered Ron

"Ron this is Lord Elrond, he is the ruler of this forest, the forest of Rivendell." said Lupin

"Pl-pleased to meet you to sir." said Ron holding out his hand. Elrond shook it warmly and smiled wider. He let go and sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Now where did you leave off Remus?" he asked politely

"I was just at the part of when Dumbledore met you."

"Ah then would you mind if I continued for you?"

"No not at all in fact I would love to hear you explain your people as I really only have sketchy notes."

"Well then let us begin again." he said cheerfully. "Well millennia ago when the Valar-"

"The what?"

"The Valar, the fourteen gods that created the world along with Elbereth, who was their father, and when they did so they created beings to inhabit Arda."

"You mean earth?"

"Well back then it was called Middle-Earth in the common tongue. Arda is what we called it in my people's tongue. Anyway they first created elves, the Firstborn, fated to be immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings." Had Ron not been in the presence of one he would have thought it was all exaggerated. "The Secondborn, were the Edan or humans. After them were many other races, the Dwarves, the Istar or wizards in days of old, more powerful then the average wizard now and much older, only one remains among the living, Gandalf the White, you will meet him at some point, then there were the hobbits-"

"Pardon but what the heck is a hobbit?" Elrond chuckled, not at all annoyed by all the interruptions,

"They were at best five foot high, generally curly haired, big feet with hair on the top, an insatiable appetite and charming nature. Unfortunately they no longer live and neither do dwarves, both races have died out much to the grievance of my kind. Humans have populated the entire world and any other beings have to hide."

"Well I can't deny that all magical beings like goblins and centaurs have to hide from muggles but not from wizards. By the way I'm sure I would remember hearing about your people in history even if I can barely keep my eyes open during it." Lupin chuckled here, "But I haven't so what happened to your people?" Elrond smiled sadly.

"We sailed away to our home, Valinor or the Undying Lands, where elves first lived and returned to when they heeded the call of the sea."

"The call of the sea?"

"When an elf feels the pull of the sea telling him to cross over into Valinor, every elf will feel it some worse then others, the last elf to leave this world left over 5500 years ago, and since our homes were a part of nature they were taken into nature to never be seen by mortal eyes again and with it we took all mention of ourselves in history, in a sense we erased ourselves from history."

"But why?"

"Because we just decided it was for the best, we have all our records and your welcome to look through them. Now that is enough history for one day, I assume that that explanation wasn't helpful in ridding you of your confusion.

"Nope!"

"Well let me explain, in my people a select few have the gift of foresight, the ability to see the different paths of the future, what should happen should something come to pass and the like. Now during that summer six years I had seen something. It was what to do should Voldemort rise again in six years, or rather now I suppose, destiny has already chosen the one to defeat him but there was another who was meant to lead the army of elves and wizards to victory against the dark forces. That someone is you Ron!"

* * *

Night's Darkness 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ron sat there, eyes wide and bewildered. Had he really just been told that he was to lead an army against Voldemort's forces? He wasn't sure how long he sat there in a daze, but he only snapped out of it when Lupin shook his shoulder.

"What!" he shouted. Elrond wasn't taken aback by his rudeness.

"Yes Ron I saw you leading the army."

"This is a joke right? You can't be serious, I'm not a person to lead an army, I can't be, whenever a leader's need either Harry or Hermione would be the one to lead. I would just be the dumb idiot who gets in the way and causes more trouble. I'm not brave like Harry and I haven't a hope of becoming as smart as Hermione, why the heck would you want me?" Elrond smiled kindly,

"Ron I wasn't shown directly who the leader was, all I knew was that he was close to the one who was chosen to defeat Voldemort himself, the one who struggles through life and is always overshadowed by those around him. Does that sound familiar?" Ron didn't answer, everything sounded like his life, he was Harry's best friend, and he'd always felt like he was in everyone's shadow, Harry for being Harry, Hermione for being smart, all his brothers, even Ginny because she was the only girl and the baby of the family, he did have to struggle in a sense, because of not always, if not never having money. He looked the elven Lord in the eyes and found he was understood without having to say anything. Slowly he nodded,

"So what do I have to do?"

"Well first we will go to my home and get some food to eat then you will be given your room and get some rest for tomorrow." said Elrond standing up extending a hand to Ron who took it and was helped up or more just pulled up as the elf was surprisingly strong. He was surprised to find he was shaking, but whether from excitement or fear or both, he really didn't know. He found he was able to walk normally again without being uncomfortable.

"Well let's get back on the horses then everyone." announced Dumbledore. Ron inwardly groaned and he could have sworn Dumbledore winked at him in amusement. He decided he would try to get on with out having the horse kneel down; it was way too embarrassing. He watched as Lupin and Dumbledore hopped on and tried to mimic them. It was surprisingly easy and he managed to do it smoothly. He saw Lupin both smile and look surprised at the same time. He took his bridle and after seeing Elrond nudge his horse into movement he copied and the horse set off at a trot, right behind the elf lord. Elrond cried

"Noro lim, noro lim!" and all the horses took off at gallop. Ron leaned forward and as he watched as the world rushed by, he couldn't help but feel like his life was doing the same. They continued for a long time in silence, never stopping. Ron was about ready to fall asleep on his horse when Elrond called them to a halt. Ron sat up straight and gasped. From where they were now he saw the outlines of hills and realised that the whole forest was in a valley. And there, just hidden among the forest, was a building. It wasn't as big as Hogwarts but it was just as impressive. It seemed to be a part of the environment around it, with elaborate architecture and a waterfall over which was a narrow bridge.

"Bloody hell!" he breathed

"I take it you like my home." chuckled Elrond

"I'll say, it's amazing, and didn't you say you and your people were here only for six years, well that place would take years to get like that."

"Well this was here six thousand years ago, we just cleaned it up a little, not that it really needed it." Elrond laughed and nudged his horse into a walk towards the building. Ron nudged his own and followed never taking his eyes off the area; it was too beautiful. That is until they reached the narrow bridge and Ron saw it was only just wide enough for the horse to go over.

'O you've got to be joking, someone please tell me he's not going to have us go over that thing on the horses!' he thought as he looked around pleadingly, but his pleas weren't heard obviously because Elrond went over the bridge with ease, Dumbledore right behind him followed by Fudge who was obviously as terrified as Ron was.

"Go on now Ron, just don't look down." encouraged Lupin. Ron gulped and nudged his horse forward, the mighty beast tossed its head and walk towards the bridge with no fear. It began to cross and Ron focused on the trio on the other side. In no time he found himself on the other side, sighing with relief.

"Worry not master Ron for you will become accustomed to crossing the bridge in no time." smiled Elrond

"My Lord Elrond!" called a voice. It was an elf with blonde hair and blue robes, he was similar to Elrond with his air of knowledge and was obviously older then his appearance betrayed.

"Ah Glorfindel!" cried Elrond happily dismounting his horse and embracing the newcomer. "This is Lord Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer and an old friend of mine." Glorfindel bowed to them and said

"'Quel undome, goth en gothamin." Ron had no clue what he just said so he was thankful when he spoke in English, "Good evening, foe of my foe. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He then looked at Elrond who looked directly at Ron. Glorfindel looked Ron in the eyes and Ron sat up straighter on his horse. Glorfindel nodded approvingly and then nodded again to Elrond.

"Come it is very late and you all must be tired, I will show you to your rooms, where food has already been sent up." said Glorfindel extending his hand to the beautiful building. They dismounted and several more elves came over and took the reins from them. They were brought inside the beautiful house.

The place was more beautiful inside then it was outside. The architecture was amazing with pillars and arches and it made you feel like you were still outside while still feeling secure in a building. Soft light came from an unseen source. Ron couldn't see enough; it was amazing. He saw some more elves, some were sitting and talking in elvish, others were looking up at the sky and others were singing. Ron had unconsciously stopped to listen to them; their voices were so enchanting, more beautiful then a Phoenix song, more haunting then a ghost, more sorrowful then anything he'd ever heard.

"You approve of the song." Ron jumped, he'd been so enthralled by the song that he hadn't realised he was holding the group up.

"Oh yeah it's great, but it sounds so sad."

"Because they are lamenting for the world that has once again fallen into darkness."

"Why are you here? Why are you trying to help us clean up our own mess?" asked Ron softly, looking the elf in the eye. Glorfindel looked a little surprised at the question, then he smiled approvingly and nodded slightly,

"Why indeed? Why indeed?" he sighed sadly, "Because we are bound to this earth, and as such have a duty to it, even if we do not cause the problem, we still must play a part in the stopping of it. We have many times decided against helping the Edan with their woes; like the last time this happened, in your world wars, some of us had said we didn't belong in your parts of the world, but the truth was we couldn't abandon Valinor, it is our home, it is the reason we left this land the first time, and we still felt the pull upon our souls, it did not leave us after we arrived, rather it stayed but lay dormant but we always knew it was there to stop us from returning."

"But now?"

"Now it appears the Valar have decided we need to be here." Glorfindel said no more and he led them to their rooms. Ron was the last. As Glorfindel led him down the corridor he noticed the elf was staring at him

"Sorry but why are you staring at me?" he asked uncomfortably

"My apologies if I have made you uncomfortable, but it has been very long since I have seen an adolescent human, and it just, well your height is impressive!"

"What?"

"It may have been a while, but I know well that you are extremely tall for your age, but forgive me if you do not like being stared at but you may get more of that from others, as some who were born in Valinor, will have never seen a human."

"Ok I guess I'm probably gonna be the same with you so it's only fair." Ron chuckled.

"Ah here's your room, now I'll send someone along to wake you up in time for breakfast and they'll have some clothes for you to wear, best have you not sticking out too much."

"That may be a bit difficult considering…" Ron gave his hair a tug, indicating the flaming red colour. Glorfindel smiled and nodded as he opened the door.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ron, the room was amazing, and the bed was HUGE! There was a desk in one corner, double doors of glass that led to a balcony, two doors, one that connected to an adjoining private bathroom, and the other led to a closet.

"Good night Ron, tomorrow every question you have will be answered." said Glorfindel closing the door. Ron sighed and slowly walked around the room. Opening the double doors, he walked out onto the balcony, the view was breath taking, the massive forest he had just left was spread out before him, it was majestic and beautiful, perfectly framed by the balcony. He leaned against the wooden railing of the balcony, and bowed his head in exhaustion, but his mind was whirling around with everything that had happened. Suddenly he heard something. Singing. It was a feminine voice and was very beautiful to listen to; he looked up and could tell it was coming from the balcony above and to the side of his. He couldn't see the person who was singing but supposed he could always ask Glorfindel who it was. He looked around the room again and saw a tray of food on the desk. It smelled great, he only just realised how hungry he was, so he dug in. it was great, albeit quite light, but that was a good thing considering his stomach was doing flips and jumps and all sorts in nervousness. He set down his bag, and opened it out. He set the picture of his now sleeping family on the desk, made his truck go back to it's normal size and then set his wand down on the desk too. He opened up the truck and, after some rummaging he found his pyjamas. He was about to put them on when he saw something on his pillow. It was a night robe, obviously made for a man or man-elf he wasn't sure, but he figured he should try it on and put it to good use. He slipped his clothes off and pulled the robe on over his head. It fitted perfectly and was very soft. He crawled into the very comfy bed and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

_Ron was in a large room and it was literally made of gold, the walls, the floor, the pillars and they were all covered with minuscule inscriptions that, on closer inspection were Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics. The room was lit with torches, casting strange and warped shadows. In the centre of the room was a throne also made of gold, but also velvet or satin to soften it. It looked really comfy he had to admit. Suddenly a door to his right opened and a man entered. He was also clothed in gold. Ron stared at him; he looked like a pharaoh, without the double crown of Upper and Lower Egypt. The man was handsome, with a well-built body. But when he turned towards Ron and he saw his eyes his blood ran cold. They were heartless and empty of any compassion, full of confidence and arrogance. He stared straight at him and he smirked coldly at him. Then he took a menacing step forward and his eyes flashed with a golden light. Ron gasped as, from the shadows, another man appeared. He was amazingly tall and thin, with white skin and red eyes. Ron stepped back, wide eyed as he saw the man Harry had faced so often and only just survived. The first man turned slightly and glanced at Lord Voldemort with an almost careless expression and then back at Ron, staring at him cruelly. Ron could almost hear a voice, the pharaoh's voice, eerily flanged, so deep and dangerous yet seductive. It said 'Do not fear him, he is meaningless. I am the one to fear, the one you ought to worship.' Voldemort laughed, his voice was cold and high pitched. The pharaoh ignored him and stepped closer to Ron, and hissed in that same voice, _

"_Bow before your God child and I will spare you from the suffering that is to come." The eyes flashed again, that mesmerising golden light. He stared at the sensuous eyes, feeling a weight on his chest, he couldn't breath! Suddenly a scream echoed through the whole room, reverberating against the lavish walls. Both the pharaoh and Voldemort turned towards its source and both smirked in sadistic pleasure. Ron arched his neck to see the sufferer. But all he saw was a pool of blood. The pharaoh went over to it and dipped a golden goblet in it. He then straightened up and turned to Voldemort and raised the goblet in a mocking fashion, but Voldemort didn't seem to see him as he was staring hungrily at the blood, but made no move to it. The pharaoh then turned back to Ron and walked slowly over to him, till he was right in front of him. He stared at him coldly, his eyes were chocolate brown, and his skin was a lovely golden brown. Slowly he raised the goblet, this time as if to show him something. Ron tore his eyes away from the mesmerising face and looked into the goblet. It didn't contain just one blood, it contained many, all mixing but staying separated at the same time. There was the vivid red of human blood, there was a blood that was red with a silver hue, morbidly beautiful blood, and Ron knew it came from the elves. There was a blood that was black and another that he recognised as unicorn blood, another was purple with a green hue; mermaid blood. Then, before he could identify more of them the pharaoh moved the goblet to his lips, and drank from it slowly, much to Ron's horror. The eyes though never left his own and the weight on his chest increased. He gasped for air and he heard a pounding noise. The pharaoh dropped the goblet to the ground and pressed a hand to his chest over his heart. Blood stained his lips, his eyes widened and they flashed once more. Ron wanted nothing more then to get away. The pharaoh's lips moved but the pounding noise was drowning him out. Voldemort moved behind the pharaoh and drew his wand-

* * *

_

Ron eyes snapped open, and he was panting quietly. He was shaking and he finally understood what a cold sweat was. Suddenly a knock on the door alerted him to the fact that that was why he'd woken up.

"Ron, are you awake yet? I have been knocking for many minutes now." called Glorfindel. Ron groaned as he rubbed his face, he felt like he'd only just gone to sleep. He willed his hand to stop trembling but it didn't really help.

"What time is it?" he groaned

"An hour past the dawn, come or you will miss breakfast."

'He has got to be joking!' Ron thought as he pushed away the covers and shivered in the brisk morning air that came from the still open balcony doors. He took in a deep breath and pushed the frightening dream to the back of his mind. He went and opened the door to greet a bright-eyed elf-lord.

"'Quel amrun, young one!" Ron stared at him in shock, then he remembered what Elrond had told him, compared to these people he was a baby, so 'young one' was being kind. He groaned, a headache coming from everything he'd been told stuffing his brain. Glorfindel held out some fresh clothes to him

"Here quickly put these on, your friends are waiting for you."

"Oh bloody brilliant." grumbled Ron, ot bothering to correct him as to what his association to the others was, as he took the clothes and shut the door again. He really wanted to take a shower but apparently there wasn't time, so he used a quick cleaning spell and then quickly changed into the pale blue under tunic, navy over tunic, navy trousers, a navy belt and light boots that he noticed Glorfindel wore as well. He looked at his reflection and had to admit the blue somehow managed to tone down his bright red hair, something he was very thankful for and he looked pretty good. He opened the door again and nodded to Glorfindel who nodded in turn and lead the way to the hall. It was as impressive as the Hogwarts great hall, with more people and many different colours instead of just the school colours. All of the people sitting there were elves save for the people he'd arrived with last night. Glorfindel had not been exaggerating about the amount of stares that would be sent his way. As soon as he entered the room everyone turned to look at him. Many were interested, a few looked suspicious, some were extremely curious. Ron felt like he was being judged, and right on cue he felt himself go bright red. Glorfindel cleared his throat loudly, and announced

"My lords and ladies, may I present young Ronald Weasley!" Ron shot him a wide-eyed look as many of the elves stood and placed their hands over their hearts and then extended their arm towards him. Ron nodded in response, as he wasn't sure what else he could do. Glorfindel then took him over to Lupin and Dumbledore and the rest and he sat between Dumbledore and Elrond, Glorfindel sat on the other side of Elrond.

"Dumbledore if you wouldn't mind I would really appreciate if I could speak to you and maybe after that I could request something for a headache." he groaned as he rested his forehead in his hand. Elrond chuckled but he looked sympathetic. Suddenly Ron remembered something he meant to ask Glorfindel

"Pardon, but may I ask who was on the balcony above and to the right of mine last night?"

"I believe that is the room of Lady Cilath, why do you ask?"

"Oh just that I heard singing and was wondering who it was, because it was very nice, I wanted to compliment the singer on their remarkable talents." Ron answered cordially. He was looking at Elrond so missed the impressed looks that were sent his way from the professors, Lupin and Fudge.

"I daresay you will meet her very soon as she will be one of the two elves to help you settle in and show you around and help you in your training and education, which we will discuss in private." smiled Glorfindel. Ron nodded and began to eat; the breakfast was mainly just fruit, with fine glasses of sweet juice, and some tasty bread. Ron ate some, but his stomach was doing flips again and he couldn't eat much without the risk of bringing it back up. When they were finished they all stood and left.

"We will go to my study." said Elrond and he let them into a fine room with many books and scrolls, which managed to make the place both tidy and untidy. They all sat, Dumbledore conjured some extra chairs and waited for a few moments in silence. Just as Ron was about to ask what they were waiting for there was a knock on the door and someone entered. Ron felt his jaw drop. It was another elf, but she was more beautiful than any of the others he had seen. Her hair was a pale blond, that cascaded down her back in soft curls, her blue eyes held an intensity he had never seen before, she was slightly taller then him, and her skin was flawlessly porcelain. She carried herself with an air of royalty and strength. She was wearing a pretty green dress that had a low neckline and laces up the back that showed the pale skin on her back from just above the waist up. She smiled at him and greeted Elrond who nodded and motioned to a spare seat.

"May I introduce Lady Cilath. She will be helping you, Ron, settle in and be your guide to understanding our people."

"Saesa omentien lle Ron Weasley." _(Pleasure meeting you)_ she said with a small bow of the head, her voice was musical and reminded Ron of laughing water.

"Pleasure to meet you too." said Ron automatically, without thinking. Elrond and Dumbledore looked surprised at the response. Ron realised that Lady Cilath had spoken in elvish, but that he had instantly translated it.

'Weird.' he thought. Elrond was silent for a moment then said

"Lle n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina!" _(You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny)_ Ron was irked.

"Well that's lovely, what did I do to deserve that kind of insult?" Elrond was clearly stunned for a moment then he murmured

"Lle quena i'lambe tel Eldalie?" _(Do you speak elvish?)_

"Uma, amin uuma." _(No I don't)_ Ron responded

"Um, you just did." said Glorfindel sounding as stunned as Elrond looked.

"Did I?" asked Ron then he widened his eyes as he realised that he had, "How the heck did I do that?"

"Perhaps…" began Lupin but then he shook his head and sighed, "No it's not possible, at least I think not."

"Spit it out Lupin!" snapped Snape angrily

"Well it's possible, but highly unlikely that Ron is, the Linguistus Exceedus!"

"The what?" asked Ron very nervous now; things were getting weirder and weirder

"The Linguistus Exceedus. Born once every twenty generations, he or she has the ability to speak languages fluently after only hearing a few words, Dumbledore if you wouldn't mind say a few sentences in any language, just to see if I'm right." Dumbledore nodded with a pleasant smile and asked Ron if he spoke any French to which he replied no.

Dumbledore then began talking in perfect French and at first Ron could barely catch a word let alone know what he was saying, but suddenly the words became more defined and he was able to understand at first just a few words but then finally he could get what Dumbledore was saying,

"... et alors la sorcière a dit au lutin, 'que n'est pas un rocher, qui est ma fille !

_(… and then the hag said to the goblin, "That's not a boulder that's my daughter.)_ He then chuckled at the joke then was about to continue when Ron said in perfect French

"Ce semble être assez de professeur. Je peux comprendre chaque mot maintenant et vous remercier." _(That appears to be enough professor, I can understand every word now and thank you.)_ He smiled getting into it. Dumbledore chuckled and looked at him over his half moon spectacles knowingly

"I think that proves it Albus." smiled Mc Gonagall, it was the first time she had spoken since Ron had arrived.

"Yes well while this is very fascinating, we still have a lot to do." said Snape silkily, "Now perhaps we should give him his results."

"Results?" squeaked Ron, that word only brought one thing to mind!

O.W.L.s!

"Yes your O.W.L.s results, you see Mr. Weasley, not only will you be becoming a captain of an army and so training with weapons and the like, but you are also going to finish school over a summer, as well as no doubt developing your knew found gift." smiled Dumbledore. Ron paled and felt a bit sick; this was too much for him to take in.

"Do… do you mind if I just…" asked Ron motioning to the door that led to a balcony.

"Of course." said Elrond nodding his head. Ron stepped into the cool breeze that was blowing, and took a deep breath, he was now really confused, not to mention completely terrified.

'_Why me I'm worthless, the least important in the family, the dummy and coward of my friends, oh Merlin why do they want me?_' he asked himself.

"You doubt yourself." Ron jumped as he heard a feminine voice behind him, and whirled around. Lady Cilath was standing there staring at him with wise eyes that were both sorrowful and mischievous at once.

"Yeah I do doubt myself!"

"Why?"

"Because I am a worthless person, whose only achievement is getting in the way of everyone else."

"I do not think that is the case, for I have heard from Lord Lupin that you are a noble man, who stays by his friends side forever and unto death."

"Its about the only thing I got to offer." said Ron bitterly

"It is more then many people could ask for, and a great gift to offer. I understand this must be very hard for you for I have been told of what occurred in the Department of Mysteries, as you call it and now you have been told you must achieve a great many things in two months, but if your friends have faith in you, you can achieve it." Ron looked at her; up close she could have passed for his age or only a few years older, if it weren't for her ageless eyes. He couldn't deny he was attracted to her, but there was no way she'd be interested, not with all the attractive men around in this place.

'_What if this is my chance to prove to myself and to everyone that I'm not just Harry Potter's sidekick? Merlin knows that's all anyone sees me as, that or another poor Weasley._' Ron slowly drew in another breath and turned and walked back in.

"Ah Mr. Weasley welcome back." greeted Dumbledore warmly, "Now if the minister would be so kind as to hand over your O.W.L.s results we can go over them and begin to sort everything out." He looked at Fudge who took an envelope out of his coats breast pocket and handed it to Ron, who took it uncertainly and slowly opened it. As he looked over his scores, all the others could see was his eyes widening more and more with each new line. Finally he looked up and choked out

"Is this right?" Lupin came over and looked over Ron's shoulder to read it as he did his face broke out into a huge grin and at the end he burst out laughing,

"Oh Ron when Hermione sees this, she'll go mental!" he chortled happily, while Ron began to grin.

"Well Mr. Weasley please don't keep us in suspense." said Snape icily with sarcasm lacing each word. Ron realised the teachers didn't know his score but he couldn't bring himself to read them so Lupin did happily:

Transfiguration: _Outstanding_

Charms: _Outstanding_

Potions: _Outstanding_

Care of Magical Creatures:_ Outstanding_

Herbology: _Outstanding_

Defence against the Dark Arts: _Outstanding_

Astronomy: _Outstanding _

History of Magic: _Outstanding_

Divination: _Exceeds Expectations_

"Well congratulations Mr. Weasley, that is a wonderful score!" smiled Dumbledore, though he looked a tad surprised, while Snape was staring slack jawed at the red head.

"Thanks Professor!" said Ron breathlessly, a huge grin on his face.

"How in the name of Merlin did you get Outstanding for Transfiguration and Exceeds Expectations for Divination?" howled Lupin, "They're as different as salt and pepper!"

"Got lucky I suppose." Ron was feeling so delighted with himself that he was surprised he wasn't floating on air.

"Luck has nothing to do with it if you got Outstanding in transfiguration." said Mc Gonagall with a smile at Ron. Ron sat down and reread his results.

"Now Ron we do have a lot to do so, I'm afraid you will have to celebrate later." said Elrond with an apologetic smile. Ron looked up and nodded.

"So do you mind if I go over what exactly you have told me so far?"

"Of course not."

"Ok I'm gonna finish the last two years of school in two months, become an adult, as well as learn how to become a captain of an army, as well as developing a new found talent. Well you're certainly not asking for much are you?"

"I realise what we are asking is a lot but we all feel you can do it. Now, tomorrow you will begin your training so perhaps Cilath would you mind taking Ron and showing him around?"

"Of course Lord Elrond!" replied Cilath standing and giving another curtsy. Ron followed her example and bowed slightly and awkwardly and followed her out the door. Dumbledore looked at the ancient elf and said softly

"Well what do you think?" Elrond slowly nodded

"He has great potential, he reminds me much of Aragorn in his behaviour, he doesn't believe he can do this but he knows he has to, that is a mark of a truly powerful person, also this ability with languages will make things much easier as a few elves cannot speak common tongue or English as you call it now." Dumbledore agreed and they then began to discuss the terms of their newfound allegiance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to see first?" she asked looking at him. He thought about it and said

"No I just want to see everything, I mean this whole place is incredible, the architecture is wonderfully detailed." gushed Ron excitedly running a hand over a pillar which had engravings of leaves and vines around it.

"Yes this place is very beautiful, I was just as awed when I came here six years ago." Ron looked around him at everything there was. "Come if you wish to see everything then we have to go now to return in time for dinner." she smiled at him and began to show him around. Ron was very conscious of the sound of his footsteps, even though he wore light boots he sounded like an elephant. Cilath looked at him curiously

"Pardon but why are you staring at me?" asked Ron uncomfortably

"Apologies but I was just wondering what a fat human looked like."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well I had not seen a human before I came here and I have seen a young male human, an old male human, an old female human, an ill human, and a human that belies his nature by his appearance, but I have yet to see a young female human or a fat human." She was smiling and her eyes were dancing with amusement. Ron felt himself smile back at her and said

"Well I suppose a fat human would be no different from a fat elf." She gave him a look that made him realise, "There is no such thing as a fat elf is there." She giggled and shook her head. "Well I suppose a fat human would be round and flabby." Ron shrugged he really didn't know how to describe it.

"What is flabby?"

"Well when they move their skin wiggles!" she cocked her head to the side. Ron shook his head

"I'm sure you'll get it when you see one." She nodded and brought him around the house. She then led him outside into a beautiful garden, full of sweet scented flowers, tall, clearly old trees, stone garden benches, and elves. They were sitting and chatting and laughing. Ron felt really out of place among these beautiful beings. Many called out greetings to Cilath and some shouted welcomes to Ron.

"Earithramir!" called Cilath suddenly, and she hugged the elf that came up to her at her call. He was tall, with brown eyes and brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He bowed to Ron, who blushed and bowed back,

"Earithramir will be one of your trainers, I believe he will teach you archery." Earithramir nodded

"I look forward to it Lord Weasley!"

"Oh please call me Ron, I don't think I could take being call lord or captain or anything like that!" exclaimed Ron

"As long as the same can be said for me!" smiled Earithramir

"Ok but can you do me a favour?"

"Of course!"

"Can you teach me the basics of your ways so I don't make an idiot out of myself?" Earithramir laughed and agreed. He and Cilath taught Ron the basics of elven culture but Cilath promised to teach him more later. Her eyes had danced when she'd said that in a way that made him blush and Earithramir, who was quite a teaser, laugh. He found that the elves were very likable people, they were light hearted but they didn't mock him for making mistakes. He couldn't wait for tomorrow when he would begin training. Cilath and Earithramir seemed to find him as fascinating as he did them, they asked many questions about wizarding life. Ron told them about Harry and Hermione and they were impressed by his description of them, Cilath said she hoped to meet them.

"It is strange, our people seem so similar, yet there are so many differences between us." observed Earithramir. Cilath nodded and Ron said

"I wonder what differences there are between us, besides appearance and even there they are small."

"Well I suppose elves being immortal is one thing, then there is how we can die of grief, although I suppose you can do that too. I think we'd have to ask Prince Legolas for all of them, or Lord Elrond." Earithramir shrugged

"Who's Prince Legolas?" asked Ron

"Why he is one of the nine walkers of the Fellowship of the Ring! He was the best friend of the great king Elessar, and Gimli son of Gloin! He was the last elf to leave Middle-Earth!" said Earithramir looking amazed that Ron had never heard of him

"Sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about!" Ron blushed as Earithramir goggled at him.

"Don't forget Earithramir we erased ourselves from history and the fellowship wasn't put down in records save the red book written by Bilbo and Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. And the great king Elessar records are probably all gone because of war." reminded Cilath

"Oh yes, forgive me."

"It's fine but I can't wait to get started on my lessons! They sound like fun. Much better then Hogwarts lessons. Oh no!" cried Ron in dismay as he realised something

"What?"

"That must be why Mc Gonagall and Snape are here, they are going to be my magic tutors! Mc Gonagall I don't mind, but Snape hates me with a vengeance! Oh gods and I'm going to be on my own in his class. Gods I'm dead!"

"Worry not Ron I will also be there, as I expressed my wish to learn about healing potions." smiled Cilath consolingly

"Phew! Then I may just make it alive!" Ron grinned. The two elves laughed and then Cilath began to hum a sweet tune. It reminded Ron of last night when he'd heard her singing.

"You have a wonderful voice Cilath."

"Thank you Ron, but all elves do, you shall hear better voices then mine while you are here."

"Oh don't listen to her, she has one of the best voices in Rivendell, all her family do but you hardly ever get them to sing." Earithramir exclaimed. Cilath turned a faint pink and Ron had to admit she was cute when she did.

"Ah Mr. Weasley there you are!" Professor Mc Gonagall came up to them, "We have your schedule done." and she handed him a sheet of parchment. Ron looked it over, it seemed to be no different from his usual class schedule, but there seemed to be way more things to do. Training, and classes, lunch and then there was a free period everyday. It turned out that was to get to know the people around him. Weekends were as busy as the rest of the week something Ron was indignant about. Dinner came before he could find someone like Lupin to talk about it with. Cilath sat beside him on the right while Earithramir sat on his left. He was glad he had made some friends so quickly he knew it would make this whole thing easier. The food consisted of roast chicken and boiled potatoes and cooked vegetables.

'_Boy these people must have really light stomachs!'_ Ron thought to himself. He looked around the table and saw Lupin talking to Dumbledore and Snape. Mc Gonagall was chatting to an elf on her left, she seemed to be explaining something. Fudge wasn't anywhere to be seen, Ron assumed he had left after the meeting. He was probably going to clear out his office for Rufus Scrimgeour, Ron was fairly sure he was to be his successor. On his other side after Cilath were Elrond and Glorfindel and at the very end was an elf that intrigued Ron. He was similar to most of the elves, blond hair, blue eyes, very like Cilath in fact. 'Maybe their related.' mused Ron, the elf wore green and brown clothing, but that wasn't unusual, no, it was the strange air of melancholy around him. His eyes held much sorrow and pain, yet there was a quiet strength, and mischievousness there too. Ron tapped Cilath on the arm to get her attention and asked her who he was. Cilath looked and answered

"That is Prince Legolas, remember we spoke of him."

"Oh yeah, it's just he seems so sad."

"Well his closest friends are all gone because they were mortals, and an elf has a much better memory then most creatures, I mean if you think of a friend, and then you don't see him for months maybe years. The image in your memory will begin to fade around the edges, until maybe you can't remember at all what they look like. But for an elf that image may as well have happened a second ago it never fades. Now imagine the grief of losing all your closest friends, should not the pain fade over time?"

"Yes, but for you guys it doesn't, it still hurts as if it all happened at once only a second ago." finished Ron, he felt respect blooming inside him for these people. They could lose so many loved ones in this war and yet they were willing to risk it for another kind that didn't even remember their existence. Cilath nodded and added

"Legolas is the Greenleaf of his people, yet there have been times when he seems to fade away. Thankfully there is always someone to bring him back. My father, his brother was one."

"So you're his niece?"

"Yes, and I am proud to be so." Ron nodded and smiled at her. Dinner ended and Cilath asked him if he would like to join her in the fire room.

"What's the fire room?" He soon found out.

Ron had his eyes closed and was listening to the wondrous music the elves were producing. It was light and danced around the room so gently as if caught in a breeze. Eventually it slowed and there was applause, then there were cries of 'Cilath!' and 'sing Cilath sing!' Ron opened his eyes in time to see Cilath stand up and begin to sing. Her voice was wonderfully melodious, and sweet like a nightingales. She sang in elvish, so Ron was the only one of his human companions who could understand her.

_Ilu Ilúvatar en káre eldain a fírimoin  
ar antaróta mannar Valion: númessier.  
Toi aina, mána, meldielto - enga morion:  
talantie. Melko Mardello lende: márie.  
En kárielto eldain Isil, hildin Úr-anar.  
Toi írimar. Ilyain antalto annar lestanen  
Ilúvatáren. Ilu vanya, fanya, eari,  
i-mar, ar ilqa ímen. Írima ye Númenor.  
Nan úye sére indo-ninya símen, ullume;  
ten sí ye tyelma, yéva tyel ar i narqelion,  
íre ilqa yéva nótina, hostainiéva, yallume:  
ananta úva táre fárea, ufárea!  
Man táre antáva nin Ilúvatar, Ilúvatar  
enyáre tar i tyel, íre Anarinya qeluva?  
_

Cilath's song ended and she sat down amidst cheers from her fellow elves. Elrond stood and said

"Perhaps in return for our hospitality one of our guests might favour us with a song or a story or a poem?" the humans looked at each other, each thinking the same thing, _'Anyone but me!'_ There was a lengthy silence until Ron gathered his courage and stood up.

"Well I don't know any songs and I don't know any poems, but I do have some stories you may enjoy." The elves all prepared to listen and Ron began to tell them about his first year adventure. He remembered most of the little details like when Harry's broom went mad, and what Hermione did about it. That got Snape, who was there, a loud applause and a laugh. He told them about when he, Neville, Harry and Hermione had met Fluffy, about how they had figured out who Nicholas Flamel by accident. Then he went to the best part, from Fluffy to the devils snare, then to the keys, then to the chess pieces. The elves gasped out loud as he told them how he let himself be taken so Harry and Hermione could continue. Then he told them what Harry had told him about what happened after he was rendered unconscious by an over eager chess piece. They were fascinated by Harry's fight with Quirrel. Finally Ron finished and they erupted into applause. Ron blushed and sat down taking a deep breath of relief. He sent many prayers to the gods that Snape didn't eat him alive tomorrow. The elves sang for a while longer then Cilath asked Ron if he wanted to take a walk with her, which he agreed to. She led him to the forest, and then she sat down amongst the roots of a tree. Ron plopped down beside her.

"Tell me about your family." she said resting her back against the trunk.

"Well I my dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. He loves muggles, thinks they're fascinating."

"Muggle?"

"Non magic people."

"Ah, I have never been in the muggle world, is it any different then the wizard world?"

"Pretty different I suppose but Harry would be a better person to ask."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Well my mum does all the cooking and cleaning and mostly stays at home. My oldest brother Bill works for Gringotts the wizarding bank, Charlie my brother who was born after Bill works with dragons, Percy works for the Ministry, Fred and George are still in school even though they left last year, Dumbledore let them rejoin their class in seventh year and complete school. Ginny is younger then me by a year and is just going into fifth year or as I call it the year of hell." Cilath giggled and Ron grinned at her. He couldn't help but feel completely relaxed around her. "So what about you? What's your family like?" Her smile faded and she looked upset.

"My parents are gone, Legolas has taken care of me since, although it was only a while ago and I can take care of myself."

"Oh I'm so sorry Cilath."

"Its alright you didn't know." she murmured. They sat in awkward silence then Cilath stood up and said brightly, "We should return, you need to be well rested for tomorrow Earithramir will eat you alive if you keep yawning!" Ron mock groaned in annoyance and then got to his feet. Cilath saw him to his room and bid him goodnight. He smiled at her and took her hand and kissed it. She giggled and left him gently sliding her hand out of his. He watched her disappear a silly smile on his face, then realised what he had just done.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Of course only the empty corridor answered him. He yawned, went into his room and looked around for his night robe from last night. There it was, hanging on the back of the seat of his little desk. He took off the clothes he'd been given and went to put them away and found the closet full of elven clothes and boots. There was a mixture of colours, greens, browns, blues, reds and white. He smiled; the elves were as on top of things as the house elves back in Hogwarts. He changed and fell into bed, exhausted, even though he hadn't done much. He was instantly asleep and thankfully didn't have any dreams.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ron! Wake up or you'll be late, come on you need to eat something!" called Earithramir banging on the door.

"Alright keep your hair on, I need to get dressed!" called Ron jumping out of bed and quickly washing and dressing. "What is with you elves, you go to bed at late hours and get up at the crack of dawn, literally!" Earithramir rolled his eyes and just said

"You'll get used to it! Now come on!" Ron came out holding his schedule in one hand, his book bag over his shoulder and his other hand running through his hair.

"What's in the bag Ron?"

"My books, I have charms and transfiguration first and then archery and swordplay. Gods I can't believe this is all happening I mean my mum and dad will freak when they hear it."

"I would say they will very proud of you." said Earithramir as they walked down the corridor

"Maybe, I hope they will I mean this sort of thing has never been done before so I actually have a chance to make them proud."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well with seven kids in the family you rarely get a chance to shine because its all been done before." admitted Ron quietly. Earithramir didn't say anymore, they walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. They entered the eating hall and Ron quickly sat beside Cilath who had saved him a seat. He smiled at her and began to eat as much as he could. Earithramir and Cilath watched in fascination and amusement as he ate greedily.

"Hungry?" asked Cilath an eyebrow raised. Ron nodded and shrugged sheepishly at her.

"Mr. Weasley time for your class." said Mc Gonagall coming up to him.

"Sure thing Professor." said Ron stuffing a few more grapes into his mouth. He then followed her to a room near the library.

"Are you teaching me charms as well as transfiguration Professor?"

"Yes and Professor Snape will be teaching you potions and defence against the dark arts."

"What about the other classes?"

"The elves will teach you their knowledge as they are skilled in many categories. You will be tested on what they teach you for those subjects."

"Cool!" the professor then began the charms lesson. She was as good as Flitwick at charms and Ron quickly mastered all the spells she showed him. After forty-five minutes they moved on to transfiguration, Ron learned how to turn a mouse into a mousetrap. He found with Mc Gonagall only teaching him, it was a lot easier to learn how to do things. Finally another forty-five minutes passed and Ron thanked the professor and left for archery. He was really excited about it, it was something new,

"Ah just on time Ron!" said Earithramir with a smile, "Here put these on." He handed him two circular things,

"What are these?"

"Protective arm bands, trust me you will thank me for them." Ron obediently put them on and was handed a bow. It was a beauty, intricately carved on the wood, even if it was a little faded. He looked at the bowstring with interest, it was so thin but when he pulled at it, it held taunt.

"I see you like the bow!" grinned Earithramir as he passed Ron a quiver of arrows.

"Yeah it's nice, but what's the bowstring made of?"

"A single strand of elven hair." Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise. The string seemed much stronger then a hair normally was.

"You guys are full of surprises aren't you."

"Yes we are." agreed Earithramir and he then began to teach Ron how to use the bow. The whole thing was harder then it looked but soon Ron was hitting the target, if not in the bulls eye then near it.

"Very good Ron." applauded Cilath from where she had been sitting and watching them. Ron smiled at her, she had been very nice about his mistakes and offered advise to him.

"Thanks Cilath, now is it time for swordplay?"

"It is!" said a new voice. Ron looked behind him to see a new elf. He was taller then Earithramir and had black hair and green eyes. He seemed older then the other two. "I am your instructor Sircyn." He seemed a bit colder then Cilath or Earithramir too. Ron smiled and bowed

"Saesa omentien lle heru en amin." _(Pleasure meeting you my lord)_ The newcomer looked surprised

"I was told you could speak our language but I did not believe it." Ron shrugged sheepishly

"I was just lucky I guess."

"Not at all you just have a gift for them." said Cilath coming to stand beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder. Neither Ron nor Cilath noticed the way that Earithramir rolled his eyes at them and shot Sircyn an amused look. Sircyn ignored him and said

"Lets get started." Ron nodded eagerly and followed the elf to a small space that was in the shape of a circle. "Now I will be showing you the basics for every weapon and then once you can do them perfectly, you can choose which of them you want to specialise in."

"Cool so what weapons are there?" There was a pair of white knives, a short handled curved sword, a long handled curved sword, an axe, a dagger, and a long sword. They were all lovely weapons, and Ron couldn't wait to try each of them out. Sircyn showed him a couple of moves with each and after each time he had Ron try to copy them. Ron quickly learned that the axe needed brute force, the dagger required good close combat ability, while the white knives, and the short and long handled swords needed agile movements, almost like a dance and the long sword need both good movements and brute force. Ron was starving by the end but Sircyn told him he was doing very well. He went into lunch and gobbled down as much food as he could. As he stuffed a huge amount of food into his mouth he looked at his schedule and choked on it. Earithramir reached over and thumped his back.

"Thanks!" he gasped his eyes still glued to the piece of parchment in front of him.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Cilath

"Nothing just I have Snape next and I'm pretty sure he's in a bad mood with me."

"Fear not I will be there and will make sure he causes you no harm."

"Thanks Cilath but I'm afraid only You-know-you himself would stop Snape."

"Who's you-know who?"

"You-know-who, evil guy, tried to kill Harry instead he lost his powers and disappeared for seventeen years until he came back just over a year ago and is quickly regaining power." drawled Ron arching an eyebrow. But both elves looked as confused as ever and Ron looked from one to the other in astonishment,

"Sorry Ron we don't know who you are talking about, perhaps if we had his proper name we would know who you speak of." Ron shifted and then muttered something

"What was that?" asked Earithramir frowning in confusion

"Voldemort!" exclaimed Ron exasperatedly, "There now you know!" He suddenly realised he found saying the name easier, then of course he realised something else, "You two are crafty buggers!" The elves smirked satisfactorily and continued to eat. Ron looked from one to the other and then rolled his eyes and continued to eat, with a smile on his face. He felt like he'd been here for at least two weeks, not less then two days. He checked his watch and saw he had to move in a minute,

"What in Arda is that?" asked Cilath sounding so young and curious that Ron had to look at her to be sure that it was her who had asked.

"A watch we use it to tell time."

"Really? What a strange object, we just know the time, thanks to our connection to Arda."

"Lucky you." he muttered and then said "We had better get going if we want to get there on time."

"Of course come on, tenna' telwan san' Earithramir." _(until later then)_ she called as she left

"Namaarie Cilath, Ron!" _(Farewell)_ called Earithramir as he stuffed some bread into his mouth. Ron and Cilath continued in silence for a long time before they halted before a door.

"Here we are." said Cilath sounding excited

'Oh boy…' were Ron's final thoughts before he stepped into the room and the door clicked shut.

"Welcome Mr. Weasley and lady Cilath, please sit down." said Snape silkily as they entered. Cilath flashed him a friendly smile that seemed to take him aback. They sat down side by side and Snape began the lesson,

"First I will say that this will be the most rigorous course you will ever face as you will be taking N.E.W.T.s potions in two months instead of ten, do you think you can handle that Mr. Weasley?" Ron gulped and said

"I think so sir, as long as I have a good teacher." said Ron looking at him pointedly. Snape narrowed his eyes as if unsure how to take that sentence.

"Very well, we will begin with Veritaserum the strongest truth potion." With a flick of his wrist the ingredients appeared on the board. "Begin!" Ron and Cilath worked together, Ron often having to show her which plants were which and she telling him the name elves used for them. By the end of forty-five minutes they were done and the potion had turned so clear that Ron could see the bottom of the cauldron. They waited as Snape examined it and then with surprised eyes he declared it more then satisfying with a grimace. Ron felt giddy with delight at that, Snape had never complimented his work or even Hermione's at that. Now it was time to start DADA, Cilath hung around eager to watch some magic. Snape had Ron go over the hexes he'd learned during the D.A. Cilath had gasped at some of the results, and giggled at the others, like the jelly legs hex and the bat bogey hex. Ron found that this was a whole lot of fun, cursing Snape and making Cilath laugh. Finally Snape dismissed him and Ron checked his schedule, he had history and Herbology next. Cilath looked over his shoulder, her breath on his neck sending goosebumps down his spine.

"Hey history is the class you have with me." Ron turned to her in surprise,

"You're one of my teachers?"

"Well let's say tutor so we can be more comfortable, teacher seems to say that we cannot be friends."

"Ok then. Lets go." Cilath lead the way, Ron shook his head, he was feeling a little tired now, and yawned a little.

'_I can't believe how I'm not half as tired as I thought I would be after everything I've done today!_' he shook his head and followed Cilath to the library. She lead him to some couches and then sat down on one, leaning back. He followed her example of sitting down, but leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Well, where to begin?"

"The start usually works for me?"

"Ah! But where is the true start of history, when you find that myths are winding their way in too?" Cilath smiled knowingly and Ron had to shrug. Fair point. "Perhaps I will tell you of our people's war with Meklor. Would you like to hear about that?" Ron nodded, but in truth he was only half listening. The sun was shining through the window and it was dancing on her golden hair, and framing her figure in an almost tantalising way. She leaned forward and took off her shoes, and he stared at her hard. It was just the light but she looked beautiful and incredibly sensual. He probably shouldn't be thinking these things, but he was a teenage boy. His eyes were drawn to her lips again and again. They looked very soft. Everything about her body seemed soft and- _'Stop right there Weasley!'_ he ordered himself before he got too excited. Yet even as she lay back and began to speak he knew he had found a new love for history.

* * *

Ron shifted in his seat nervously, as he waited for Lord Glorfindel. He was going to be learning about the enemies he would be facing. Apparently there was more then Voldemort and Death Eaters to worry about, and that wasn't including the Dementors and Giants. He jumped as the door opened. Glorfindel strode in and shut the door firmly. Ron fought the urge to gulp. Glorfindel had seemed nice, but he now knew who this man was, thanks to Cilath's history lessons. This was the reincarnation of the Balrog Slayer, one of the most formidable warriors to have ever existed. Glorfindel walked behind a table and sat opposite him. On the table was a map of old Middle Earth. Glorfindel rested his elbows on the table and pressed the tips of his fingers together, studying Ron over them. Ron stared back, trying very hard not to blink. Then the corners of the elf's lips twitched up and he nodded.

"You have not been here a full day and already you have impressed many people, including Lord Elrond, which, these days, is quite hard to do. Yet I cannot help but wonder if you will impress me as much." He stared a little more and then said softly "Tell me Ron, how do you view war?" Ron drew in a deep breath before answering slowly,

"Pardon sir, but in my opinion war is pointless no matter the reason. It's a primitive form of dealing with issues."

"Is it? Would you call me primitive Ron?" Glorfindel raised both eyebrows questioningly.

"No sir!"

"And yet I have fought many wars." the elf whispered, a sadness entering his eyes.

"Maybe sir, but that wasn't what I meant."

"Then explain yourself."

"I mean to say that war is a primitive practise, we should have grown out of this by now. Have we learned nothing, found no better way to deal with things and besides we shouldn't need to ever have to resort to violence it only causes more suffering."

"Honourable sentiments Ron… but consider this. You say war is a primitive practise correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And that we shouldn't need to resort to it?"

"Exactly."

"Would you say the same of sex?"

"… Pardon!"

"Sex is a primitive practise. Yet we have never found an alternative way to procreate, we have never grown out of needing or wanting it." Ron shifted in his seat, feeling his ears reddening.

"Well sir that's different."

"Oh?"

"Yes, sex… it's a good thing." Ron went bright red as he said this thickly. "Its intentions are good, and the act should be good, I mean you ought to have good feelings towards the other person."

"Would you say Professor Dumbledore's intentions are good?"

"Yes sir, of course."

"And yet he is making war."

"No he's not! You-Kno- Voldemort is!"

"It takes at least two sides to start a war Ron."

"Well maybe sir, but with all due respect, Voldemort started it!"

"Maybe."

"And! And he's the one using aggressive moves."

"Would you be more inclined to listen to him if he was peaceful?"

"What? No! He's a complete bigot!"

"And would you say he wants violence?"

"Yes. He's willing to do whatever is necessary to get what he wants!"

"And Dumbledore isn't? He wouldn't do everything that was necessary to ensure victory?"

"Well…"

"What if, say, the only way to defeat Voldemort was if Dumbledore had to kill Harry Potter? Would he do that?"

"I don't-"

"What if he had to kill ten people? A hundred? All the… muggleborns as you call them? What if their deaths would ensure Voldemort was defeated? Would he do it? Wouldn't he have to because it was necessary?"

"Sir! With due respect again, please make your point!"

"I want you to see that this isn't quite as simple as you wish it to be. It isn't just Voldemort-bad, We-good. There are many, many shades of grey in war Ron." Ron drew in a deep breath.

"I see sir."

"As a captain Ron, you'll have to make hard choices. You may have to send people to their deaths for the benefit of the rest of the world. Can you handle that?" Ron rubbed his forehead shakily, as the weight of what he would be doing hit him. He met the intense eyes of Glorfindel and said truthfully,

"Now sir? No. But I hope I will be able to make these choices when it comes down to it." Glorfindel, whose face had been expressionless until then, now smiled a little and said softly

"I think Elrond and Dumbledore made a good choice in you Ron."

"Well… thank you." Ron sighed, his chest felt tight. Glorfindel looked down at the map, and placed his hands flat on it.

"Many years ago, we had to face Dark Lords and their minions and once again evil has chosen to assume that form. But I'm afraid this time it hasn't just taken on one form. It has taken on many, many forms and they are all very dangerous. Some have the magic of modern day wizards. Others have incredible technology at their disposal-"

"Wait! You mean like muggle technology? Like fellytones?" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow again, this time in amusement.

"Do you mean telephones?" Ron blushed and nodded, feeling embarrassed that the elf lord knew more about muggles then he did. "Well yes, but much more advanced then that. This is technology that outstrips most muggle technology and it is very dangerous."

"But doesn't our magic give us an advantage?" Ron wondered. Glorfindel frowned deeply and Ron knew he'd said the wrong thing, but he wasn't sure what.

"That kind of question is the kind I'd expect from Voldemort, not a young man like you."

"Sir?"

"Having magic doesn't make you any more impressive or powerful then non-magical beings. It just means that you have a different power to them. If they were less then you then there would probably be no need for you to hide from them, you'd be able to control them. Yet you hide! Why? If your magic gives you an advantage over their technology then why do you hide? Answer me!" Glorfindel had jumped to his feet and his eyes were blazing. Ron recoiled in his seat, feeling horrible. That was the kind of thing Malfoy would have said, not a son of Arthur Weasley who loved muggles almost as much as his family.

"I'm sorry Lord Glorfindel, I shouldn't have thought that, you are right." He stared at the angry elf wide eyed and he seemed to calm down. He sat back down and said softly

"The greatest danger we now face, is that the threat is an expert at deception. They can be anyone, infiltrate any place."

"Who are they?"

"They are called the Goa'uld. They are a parasitic race, similar in shape to a snake. Harmless in that form of course, but they have a terrible ability. They can bury their way into a person's body through the back of the neck and wrap themselves around the spine. They then have complete control of the host's body."

"Sounds similar to the Imperius Curse." Ron muttered.

"It is, and yet it's more dangerous as they themselves are masters of deception. They once posed as the ancient gods of humans, particularly the Egyptian ones."

"As what?"

"Gods, and humans worshiped them as such. You see, the Goa'uld are extremely intelligent and Valar do they know it! They learned very fast how to wield the magic of the primitive wizards and used it to make their subjects declare their godhood. This may come as a shock to you but they were the ones who invented the wand as you know it."

"NO WAY!" Ron leapt to his feet in shock.

"SIT DOWN RON!" Glorfindel matched his volume and only lowered it when Ron had reluctantly sat back down. "Yes I'm afraid that item your kind cherishes so dearly is a creation of evil, along with many of the spells you use."

"You mean the Unforgiveables?"

"They are only three of thousands of spells."

"But, but they're all in Latin!"

"Yes, and?"

"But you said they posed as Egyptian Gods."

"In the beginning, they did, however as time went on the Romans became stronger and over came the Egyptians, and they changed the spells to Latin because it was their language and as you know Ron, the Romans made one of the biggest marks on the world. Many of the European languages spoken today are based on Latin, including English."

"Isn't English not the common tongue of old? But… wait that doesn't add up!" Ron's face clouded in sudden confusion. Something didn't make sense. "The Egyptian age ended around 3000 years ago it started around 5000 years ago… but Cilath mentioned that The Fellowship that Prince Legolas travelled with existed 6000 years ago… but that they were more advanced, in a medieval setting but… I'm confused." Ron couldn't understand. Either his math was wrong, which was entirely possible… or something had happened to humanity during a period of 1000 years. Glorfindel sighed softly and stood up. He paced slowly around the desk and then folded his arms and leaned against it. He narrowed his eyes at the ground and then looked up.

"You know what a Dark Age is, right Ron?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's where a culture recedes itself. Education, knowledge is lost, things are forgotten."

"Correct. You see when Prince Legolas, who was the last elf to arrive on Valinor left Middle Earth… well things changed. The people changed. They seemed to loose a lot of what they had gained."

"You mean they reverted back to a point where they were almost Stone Age?"

"More or less."

"How, how does an entire species loose and regain such a thing in such a relatively short space of time?" Ron asked desperately. Glorfindel had to shrug.

"I'm afraid that we only have theories. One is that in order for humans to become the fully dominate species they had to go back and… start from scratch. It would explain why, at this time, the Ents went still and our Middle Earth became your Earth. You re-did things, took a new perspective, established new beliefs."

"With a little help from these Goa'uld of course." Ron smirked slightly, flicking his wrist to add to his sarcastic tone. Glorfindel smirked right back in agreement.

"Exactly. Now they are the leaders, but they aren't the highest numbered group of enemies. They have their own soldiers. They are called Jaffa."

"Ja-fa." Ron pronounced it softly to himself. "Are they good?"

"They are extremely disciplined and honourable, strong and self-sufficient. Their prowess in battle is to be respected."

"Are they elves? Or humans?"

"Neither really. They would be more akin to humans though. The main difference is the fact that they carry a prim'tah."

"A what?"

"An immature Goa'uld symbiote. It is placed in a pouch in the Jaffa's abdomen and is incubated there for several years till it is old enough to take a host."

"They carry these things willingly?" Ron looked disgusted.

"Well yes and no. They believe all Goa'ulds are gods and so they willingly protect them. On the other hand when they reach puberty their immune system is designed to fail so they have to take the prim'tah. The symbiote is their immune system and makes them much more capable of withstanding serious injury."

"You said their immune system was designed to fail. What does that mean?"

"They were created, no doubt bred from humans with magic altering their genetic structure. In answer to your unsaid question, they are slaves to the Goa'uld." Ron swallowed, his stomach was churning making him feel sick. Glorfindel gave him a tiny smile of understanding. "I'm only telling you the basics today Ron so perhaps I should continue."

"Wait! Do, do all Jaffa follow the Goa'uld."

"There is a Jaffa Resistance, but it is very small. Then again Jaffa only number in the thousands really."

"What do the Goa'uld number in?"

"In symbiote form? Unknow, could be thousands. In hosts… at most a hundred."

"That's not too many."

"Maybe but they are very dangerous, even a single one cannot be allowed to live if you have an opportunity to kill it." Ron nodded. "Now, you already know about Voldemort and Death Eaters and the basics of his methods don't you?"

"Yes, oh boy do I." Ron quipped, sounding slightly exasperated. Glorfindel's lips twitched very slightly.

"Well then there is one last threat."

"Oh? What?"

"Orcs."

"…Oh."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ron woke up and got out of bed and stretched. He walked over to the balcony, whose doors were never shut because he liked the gentle breeze that was constant and leaned on the railing. He watched as the sun gently rose kissing the land and his face with her gentle light. He loved watching the sunrise, as it changed the sky's colours, from dark blue to purple to lilac and then to red to blue again. He watched as the stars winked at him and then disappeared. He sighed and turned back inside and removed his night robe and washed himself in the shower, something he was surprised the elves had, and then pulled on a new leaf green tunic and dark brown trousers with a bark coloured belt and his usual brown boots. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his wand into the handy little sheath that hung from his belt. He bushed his hair and noticed it seemed to be growing quite long at least for him, and also that the colour had changed a little, it wasn't nearly as vibrant, and was a lighter colour. That was the summer for you, his hair always went lighter because of the sun and he had been outside a lot. Although he noticed his freckles hadn't multiplied, which he liked, he hated his freckles when they were so obvious and many. He couldn't help but notice he had grown a good bit already and wondered at that, he'd been in Rivendell just over a week, although if he was honest, it felt like more then a month. He shook his head and left his room. He met up with Earithramir and Cilath outside the eating hall.

"Quel amrun Ron!" _(Good morning) _smiled Cilath

"Quel amrun Cilath Earithramir!" he grinned

"Up early today!" smirked Earithramir

"Yep!"

"I'm glad, now we don't have to go get you up and listen to you grumble about crazy elves and their ways!" giggled Cilath.

"Yes according to Prince Legolas you remind him strongly of his dwarven friend Gimli!" Ron blushed, but felt quite honoured, his history lessons were fun, because Cilath often had people who had been around during the time she was teaching come and give an account, and he had only yesterday started the history of the dark lord Sauron and the fellowship of the Ring in full. Cilath had promised to try and get her uncle to come and give his account of it and what happened.

"So what have you got today?"

"Herbology, History, DADA, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, then I have sword practise with Sircyn, warfare and horse riding with Dan and Ro!" The twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir reminded Ron so much of his own brothers, Fred and George. They had been out on a scouting trip on the enemy when Ron had arrived. They had agreed to teach him horse riding which was a huge load of fun, because they spent a lot of the time trying to knock each other off their horses. Warfare was with lord Glorfindel and it was very like DADA, except it was about the enemy and he was shown how to have a strategy in a battle.

"Sounds like your busy, when do you have a free?" asked Cilath, 'free' was the term for the time when Ron got to go and have fun with his new friends.

"At two."

"Good, good." They sat down and ate the fruit and bread and juice.

"Ok time for Herbology!" announced Ron as he stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked off with a wave to his friends. He greeted and nodded to different people he had gotten to know, and arrived at the library just in time. Now Ron wasn't the biggest book fan or library fan, but he had to say he really loved this one. It was clean, yet clearly old, with scrolls of parchment that were as old as Elrond or older, books of both fiction and non fiction, it was well lit and like almost every room in the building had that outdoors while indoors feeling. What he liked most though was the smell of the books, he'd never say this to anyone, but he really did like the smell of an old books. But he couldn't risk telling anyone, Hermione would never let him hear the end of it.

"Hey Gaellyn!" he greeted, spying his Herbology teacher. Gaellyn was, like all elves, tall and lean, with black hair and dark blue eyes. He smiled at him kindly saying,

"Good morning Ron, today I thought we would go outside and I would show you how to take care of some of our healing herbs."

"Sounds good!" He followed him and watched and listened attentively as he was taken through all of the different herbs and their properties. Then Gaellyn asked him to recite what he'd just been taught, which he did with few mistakes. Ron loved this feeling of being smart; he now understood why Hermione like being top so much. After Herbology Gaellyn escorted him to the library where Cilath was waiting sprawled elegantly on a couch reading a book. Ron felt his stomach do a somersault as he saw her but ignored it and sat on a seat near her. Gaellyn greeted Cilath and then bid them goodbye and left. Cilath closed her book and looked at Ron who smiled at her. She smiled back and said

"My uncle is on his way, he agreed to give a talk to you about the fellowship and their adventure. He just wanted to grab some things before he came here."

"What things?" She shrugged and then reopened her book and continued to read. Ron took a random book off the shelf and began to read it. It was in Sindarin of course, Ron had been freaked out by the fact that he could read it since there was no similarities between it and the alphabet he was used to. Never the less he got used to it and could read it as easy as English. He was reading some old elven poems, which were very curious. They were about all sorts of things, love, sorrow, joy, anger, defeat and victory, but they were all worked into each other, like love is in sorrow, sorrow is in joy, joy is in anger, anger is in defeat, and defeat is in victory. He shook his head, he doubted he'd ever understand elven thoughts but still it was fun to ponder about. The door opened and lord Legolas stepped inside with a cloth-covered package. Ron jumped to his feet and placed his hand over his heart and then extended his arm out to him.

"Aaye heru en amin!" _(Hail my lord)_ he said respectively. Legolas smiled kindly and said

"Hail my friend, you have no need of such titles, you are our equal and our friend." Ron beamed and nodded his head in thanks.

"So what have you got for us uncle Legolas?" asked Cilath sitting up. Legolas went over to the table and laid the package on the table.

"You shall see later, now I believe I shall tell you, Ron, of my dear friends in the fellowship."

"Yes please… Legolas!" answered Ron, his voice losing confidence as he said the elven lords' name. Legolas smiled kindly and nodded, he leaned back against the table and crossed his arms in a relaxed way,

"Well first there was Frodo, he was quiet, compassionate and far too young to bear the one Ring, but bear it he did and managed to fight it till the end…" Legolas described the others and Ron was touched by the love with which he spoke of them. He found he could almost believe he knew the people. Legolas also spoke of Arwen and Eowyn and Éomer and Farimir. Ron was captivated by his voice. He told of the fellowships adventure like a story, his musical voice speaking with the right tone for each point in the story. He sounded so sad when Boromir passed away and then Ron was almost on the edge of his seat as he described the chase for Merry and Pippin and the battle of Helm's Deep. Legolas left no detail out, he remembered things like accidents during the travels like Aragorn tripping over his own feet and falling face first into a 'gift' from Bill the pony. It made the whole story sound real, made the characters, the fellowship, seem believable as if Ron could actually speak to them had they been there. Legolas finished and then turned to the package he had brought.

"Time has made it hard to find some of these items but they are still in good condition." In the cloth were several weapons and other objects. Cilath was on her feet looking amazed

"Are those what I think they are uncle?" she asked her blue eyes wide. Legolas chuckled and said

"Yes, these are some of the fellowships weapons." He picked up a dagger that probably would have been a sword for a hobbit. He carefully drew it out of its sheath and showed it to Ron. "This is Sting, the elven dagger carried by Bilbo and Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. Frodo gave it to me, just before he passed on as a kind of parting gift." Ron wanted to touch it but couldn't, he didn't feel good enough to touch it, Harry would and maybe Hermione but not him. Legolas placed Sting down and took another weapon, this one a long sword. He drew it out and said, "Anduril, flame of the west, borne by the great king Elessar, my dear friend Aragorn." Ron was awed by the beauty of the weapon; clearly it had been well kept for its lifetime. Next came Gimli the dwarf's axe, then Boromir's shield and the two pieces of the horn of Gondor. Then there was the phial of Galadriel and the necklace that bore the jewel of the Evenstar. There was a dried flower carefully wrapped, that came from Samwise Gamgee's garden in the shire, two more daggers owned by Merry and Pippin, a hand drawn picture of a woman, her hair caught in a breeze and her eyes sparkling as she danced. It was of Eowyn and was done by Farimir. These were Legolas most prized possessions, what was left of the fellowship save his memories. Ron suddenly realised he had to go to DADA, he quickly thanked Legolas deeply and bowed to him and Cilath then bolted off as fast as he could.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Snape, my history lesson went on too long." he gasped as he came in. To his utter amazement it wasn't Snape waiting for him, it was Lupin!

"Lupin! What are you doing here?" he asked as he overcame his shock

"Severus is on a mission for the order so I will be teaching you DADA but potions will have to be postponed." said Lupin kindly smiling at Ron. Ron shrugged and nodded

"So what's on the agenda today?" he asked sitting on a desk.

"I was thinking of letting you take a break for now and you tell me how you've been doing since I left."

"Well let's see, I've met the two sons of Elrond, I've more or less mastered the bow, standing still of course, I've made lots of friends… that's it really. So what's happening in the order?"

"Well not much, we've just been trying to get some more members for the Order and find out what Voldemort has been up to. We think he's doing exactly as Elrond predicted and allying himself with the system lords as they call themselves."

"Yeah or 'gods'! Honestly these Goa'uld are bloody self centered!" grumbled Ron folding his arms across his chest. Ron hadn't learned everything about them yet but he already hated them. Cilath had lost her father to them and in turn her mother died of grief. He and Lupin talked for a while longer and then Ron had to go. He waved goodbye and walked to Care of Magical Creatures or the elven equivalent of it. His teacher, Seviwen, was waiting for him with a small squirrel resting on her shoulder. While all elves had a strong bond with animals and nature, Seviwen had an especially strong one, second to Legolas and was able to almost summon creatures with a musical word or note of her voice. She had bark brown hair and leaf green eyes, her smile was wise as an Ents, and her form was willowy.

"Hello Ron, ready for a new lesson?"

"Yep. What's the creature today."

"A creature called Blast-Ended Skrewts." Ron's face was priceless, his eyes widened to a ridiculous size and panic filled them.

"Your kidding right? Right?" She grinned and laughed

"Yes I am, don't worry, but your Professor Hagrid is here and will be taking your class while I watch. He told me about them, although I have to say I didn't like the sound of them."

"They looked worse then they sound, trust me. But Hagrid's here? Great, I can't wait."

"Well here he comes now." Ron looked to the forest behind Seviwen and saw a familiar large figure coming through the trees, with something in its grip. Hagrid stepped out of the shadows and beamed at Ron. He looked a heck of a lot better then the last time he had seen him.

'_Looks like Grawp's behaving better now a days.'_ Ron thought to himself.

"Hullo Ron, how ya been?" asked Hagrid in his usual friendly demeanour. In his arms was a mournful looking bird, thin and looking like an underfed vulture and its feathers were greenish black. Seeing Ron was looking at it worriedly Hagrid said "Oh not to worry this is 'ow it's supposed to look, see it's an Augurey or Irish Phoenix if yeh prefer, great little weather forecasters, always know when rain's cumin." Hesitantly Ron reached his hand out and touched the bird's head. It was very silky smooth and soft. The bird closed its eyes and made a little noise of contentment, obviously enjoying it. Ron smiled as he stroked it, it seemed like a nice little creature.

"Does he have a name?"

"Uh no I haven't given him one, see I only just found him and he was a bit poorly so I took care of him now he's back to perfect health. Only thing is I think he should have an owner, seein' as he is a bit too domesticated too be released back in to the wild." Ron looked back at the bird who was looking at him with blue eyes, almost pleadingly.

"Could I have him Hagrid?" he asked finally,

"Well o' course you could only they're useless as mail birds." said Hagrid

"That's fine, I still like him."

"Well alright Ron there ya go!" and he passed the bird to him. The bird made a happy noise and put its head under it's wing and fell asleep. Ron laughed and Hagrid beamed

"Well since you need to know how to take care of them then I guess that can be our lesson for today." Ron learned that an Augurey eats large insects and fairies, made tear shaped nests and only flew during heavy rain. He was also warned that during a heavy rainfall it wouldn't shut up so he may have to put a silencing charm on it. Afterwards he took the bird up to his room and conjured a tear shaped nest for it, and carefully placed it in. He saw it was two and he had his free now. He went in search of Cilath and Earithramir and found them with a big group of elves. He knew them all; there were the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, another set of twins, Maedd and Cer, in contrast with the dark hair and eyes of Elladan and Elrohir, Maedd and Cer had blond, almost white hair and sky blue eyes. Also they were in confliction with each other, Maedd the older twin was serious and suspicious, while Cer was fun loving, care free and a constant worry to Maedd. Also while Cer and Ron got along great, Ron felt like he was walking on eggshells with Maedd and trying not to break them. There was also Kinthia, a pretty elf, the oldest of the group and Maedd's lover, Isaldur, her younger brother, his best friend, Frudo, who was the son of Gaellyn. Finally there were Kuli and Fend the youngest two, technically they were younger then Ron, and acted it. They were sitting near a pool where the younger elves liked to swim, talking and laughing.

"Hello!" sang Ron cheerfully as he plopped down, quiet noisily, beside Cer. They each greeted him, some (Maedd) more stiffly then others.

"How was your lesson with that half giant, Hagrid?" asked Cer eagerly, he was obsessed with the strange, so Hagrid would no doubt have made him giddy.

"Great, he gave me a pet Augurey, or Irish Phoenix and spent the lesson showing me how to take care of him."

"Wow, what you call him?"

"Right now, nothing, I want a good name for him, maybe something in Irish but I don't know any Gaelic."

"You could ask Dumbledore he probably knows the language."

"Yeah, except I haven't seen him since last week; he's doing stuff for the Order."

"Well then you could always asked one of your professors if they knew a little since it wouldn't take much for you to learn it or something."

"Yeah I suppose, anyway, what are you guys up to."

"Nothing really, but I've got an idea, how about we do some swimming!" said Isaldur standing up. They agreed and stood up. Before Ron could say a word, the boys all stripped off all their clothing and jumped into the pool. The girls blushed pink and looked away giggling

"Coming Ron?" called Cer looking at him over his shoulder. Ron was frozen to the spot staring at his now naked friends in utter shock and embarrassment. His face was beet red.

"Um, uh, I, ah… no thanks" he stammered, "I think I'll just stay here with the girls."

"What's wrong, can you not swim?" asked Kinthia her eyebrows raised.

"Oh no I, I can, but,"

"But?"

"Well… you see…"

"Oh I get it!" laughed Elladan, "He's embarrassed by the fact that we have nothing on!" The elves all laughed, not meanly, just amusedly.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Cilath, rolling over on the grass onto her stomach, resting on her forearms.

"Uh, nothing really, it's just um…" Ron was saved from having to answer because suddenly Kinthia cried out in pain and clutched her head in agony. She writhed and twisted her eyes squeezed shut. Cilath left Ron, who was shocked by it all and held her friends hand. She whispered softly in elvish to her and finally she quieted. She shot up straight and said

"Orc attack! South forest! The warriors are outnumbered!" At once the elves sprang into action, the boys all scrambled out of the water and pulled their clothes on, not caring that their skin was still wet. Maedd scooped Kinthia into his arms and carried her away. Ron quickly stood up and asked

"What's going on?" to no one in particular.

"Later Ron, later!" said Cilath, "Just follow me." She took off at a sprint, leaving Ron in the dust. He took off as fast as he could, wishing he was a faster runner. The group bolted inside and Cilath pulled a rope that hung near the door. A low dull bell chimed, it's sound reverberated through the whole homely house. As it died down, elven warriors, armed to the teeth, came rushing out, heading towards the south of the forest. All but Ron and the girls went to the armoury or their rooms where they kept their weapons. Elrond, Glorfindel and Legolas rushed to the trio and Elrond said

"Did you have a vision?" Kinthia nodded wearily,

"Yes I did, orcs were attacking the south of the forest. The warriors were out numbered."

"Well you acted quickly, well done, hopefully this attack can be quelled without any losses on our part."

"Uh excuse me!" said Ron tentatively, "But what was that all about?"

"Oh I'm sorry Ron I forgot you didn't know! You see Kinthia receives visions from the Valar, that was one telling her that there was an attack."

"But she was in pain!"

"I'm afraid it sometimes comes with the package."

"But, do you experience pain, Lord Elrond, when you get one?"  
"Oh no, I don't, but my visions are different. Kinthia's often are showing what is happening now, and if they are very urgent they can be painful."

"Oh!" was all Ron could think of to say that.

"Come and help me take her to her room." said Cilath supporting Kinthia. Ron went to her other side and together they helped her up the stairs to her room, which was on the second floor. She lay down on her bed and fell asleep. Ron and Cilath walked out so she could sleep in peace. Ron listened as he heard noises of the fight going on. He went to a window and stared moodily out.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Cilath coming up behind him

"Just I wish I could go out and help them. I'm supposed to be their captain and yet I'm the least qualified of all of them!"

"Ron, don't think of it like that. Think of it as you just learning to become as great a warrior as you can be, not a captain, the rest will fall into place." Ron sighed, and nodded.

"One step at a time, that's all I can do."

* * *

_(Three weeks later)_

Ron ducked as the orc swung its sharp weapon at him, and moved his own white knife up into its stomach. The orc shrieked in pain and Ron, taking advantage of its distraction, used his other knife to cut its head off. He then turned with his knives blackened by orcs blood, out of breath, exhausted but determined to keep going. He had a slash on his arm and a gash on his head, the blood dripping down his face. He looked for Earithramir and breathed a quick sigh of relief as he saw his friend was doing well. He then stabbed an orc in the back and then lobbed its head off too. Before long all the orcs were dead and the elves were gathering them up to be burned and tending to their own. Ron wandered around helping where it was needed. Cer grinned at him and said

"I killed ten!"

"I got you beat, eleven!" Cer pouted but then grinned again and clapped him on the back, saying,

"Honestly Ron that's great, especially it's been just over a month, I wasn't even using real weapons by then!"

"That's 'cause you're a klutz!" said Maedd as he came up, his injuries taken care of. Ron knew he should get his own checked just in case but he wanted to help out first. As if reading his mind Cer said, after glaring at his twin,

"You should have those looked at, orc weapons have a nasty tendency to be poisoned!" Rolling his eyes he nodded and wandered off in search of a healer, preferably one who didn't poke and asked if it hurt. _Of course it hurt! You just poked me!_ Thankfully he was lucky to get Cilath who wasn't a poker, well not much anyway.

"I have to say Ron, you're doing very well, eleven orcs!" she praised, making him blush slightly as he tried to ignore how nice it felt to have her fingers touch his skin.

"Well thank you little lady!" he spoke in a terrible southern accent. Cilath just looked confused, "Sorry, joke!"

"Oh! Alright then." She cleaned his arm and wrapped it, then moved to the gash on his head. He hissed as she touched it even though she was gentle.

"Sorry."

"It fine, I've already had worse." he said quietly, his fingers tracing the still sore scar that was on his throat. He didn't remember much about that day two weeks ago.

_(Flashback)_

The smell of men's aftershave…

Invisible hands around his throat…

Cold metal slicing through his skin…

Blood pouring through his fingers as he tried in vain to stop the flow…

The world going black…

_(End flashback)_

Ron was lucky, he had been found quickly and his would be killer must have either been so nervous and inexperience that he hadn't cut deep enough to kill instantly or he'd done it deliberately as warning. Ron decided he'd call it luck. He had woken up in the healing wing with Earithramir and Cilath beside him their faces etched in concern. Elrond had told him that he would most likely have a scar there for a long time. It had been a few days before he could speak properly but he was up and about in no time. Lupin had paid a visit to him and told him they had considered it best to move Harry and Hermione to Grimulda place but Harry had all out refused, showing his stubborn streak, so they'd stayed and that although they were doing alright they were clearly missing him. He had been touch by that. Cilath gave him a sad smile as she applied an herb ointment, apparently guessing his thoughts. Ron noted she had a nick on the soft skin of her neck and almost reached out to touch it. His fingers twitched but a voice broke his thoughts about it.

"Things are getting harder." said Legolas coming over to them with his own white knives black with orc blood. Ron nodded which wasn't smart as his neck still hurt like hell. Cilath's fingers left his arm.

"I think maybe they're trying to exhaust us without depleting their own forces, orcs reproduce easily so there's no need to send the Jaffa in."

"I agree, but we are not ready to take on the main army they have been rumoured to be building, there is only so much the elves can do." Ron sighed and spoke something that had been bugging him since he'd first arrived.

"This is not your fight, it's the wizards fight always has been, you shouldn't have to risk your people for it." Legolas let out a breath and looked out at the land, his eyes narrow in thought.

"It is no longer just your fight Ron, we elves had lost people to the Goa'uld long before this all started, and so we are involved as long as the Goa'uld are, besides this is also the fight of the non magical people too, they suffer because of one mans small mindedness. This battle, this struggle, the whole world is involved, not just the wizards." Ron said nothing, he knew Legolas was right, but he'd gotten to know so many elves and almost all of them were connected to some loss due to this war, he didn't want them to suffer any more. Legolas gave his shoulder a squeeze before walking away. He massaged his temples and said to Cilath

"Have you got anything for a headache?" she smiled and gave him a leaf of an herb

"Chew that, but don't swallow it, and come to me or another healer if you feel any nausea or dizziness."

"Yes ma'am!" Ron gave her a salute and walked off, popping the leaf in his mouth, grimacing at the awful taste. The elves medicine was like Madam Pomfrey's potions, absolutely foul! Nevertheless his head cleared and the pain dulled till he barely noticed it. The orcs corpses had been gathered and were set alight. Ron wrinkled his nose at the awful smell, as did many other elves. He spat out the headache herb and then went in and looked for Earithramir but couldn't find him anywhere, he wandered down a hall looking around, he turned a corner. And abruptly turned and went back the way he came, his eyes huge and face as red as beetroot. '_Well_,' he thought to himself, '_I found Earithramir_!' Peeking around the corner just to be sure he had really seen what he had seen. Sure enough there was Earithramir in a loving embrace with Lomli, another elf Ron had met. One little detail though… Lomli is a GUY! Doing another about face Ron practically ran away from the couple, without making a sound, he was good at stealth now. He was so desperate to get away that he crashed into Cilath who managed to stop them both from falling.

"Are you alright Ron?" she asked her eyes searching his.

"Uh well, um, I just saw Earithramir and he was uh-"

"Say no more, who was it this time?" asked Cilath rolling her eyes.

"Uh, come again?"

"Who was he with this time and how much were they doing?"

"Uh Lomli and they were just kissing." muttered Ron feeling embarrassed.

"Well if that's all then why do you look like you walked in on them making love?" Ron went even redder at that thought.

"B-but,"

"But? What?"

"They're both guys!" Cilath looked bewildered and shrugged her shoulders saying

"So?"

"So, both guys, hello!" exclaimed Ron amazed that she didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"I think Ron has an issue with two people of the same gender displaying such feelings." said Elrond coming up

"Were you eavesdropping lord Elrond?" asked Cilath her eyebrow raised.

"Well Ron is so loud its hard not to hear him." smirked the elven lord, Ron rolled his eyes, there were constant jokes about how loud he was compared to the elves, although he was getting better. Cilath followed his example and then said to him

"Would it be any better if it were two females?" Ron made a peculiar face, "No? So you think only male-female relationships are appropriate? That even if two people of the same gender fall in love and want to spend eternity with each other they should forsake that love for a more appropriate relationship with the opposite gender?" Cilath sounded like she was torn between confusion, annoyance, and disgust.

"Well um, no i-if-" Ron cut himself off and sighed running a hand through his hair, "Look its just, in my species, humans, same sex relationships… are held in a kind of uncertain way, some think it's wrong and some are just unnerved by it. My generation although we are a bit more open to it then maybe the generation before, it's still something we're not exposed enough to, I guess, to be without reaction if you know what I mean." Cilath looked curious now. Elrond chuckled,

"Ron, while your kind, have a bit of difficulty accepting it, with elves its normal. To us it doesn't matter if its male-male, female-female, or male-female, it's all about sharing body and soul with someone you care about."

"Well that's the rule but Earithramir seems to not know it because he's been with… twelve boys and eleven girls, he just doesn't know what he wants." said Cilath shaking her head.

"Ok." Ron knew he would never comfortable around Earithramir again. Laughing lightly Cilath looped her arm through Ron's and said

"Come on Ron, I bet you're hungry, you always are."

"You know me too well Cilath!" laughed Ron as she led him to the kitchen. Elrond chuckled and then turned as someone came up behind him.

"So how do you think he is doing?" Dumbledore smiled

"Very well, the professors say that they have been seeing a side to Mr. Weasley that they never knew existed. It seems he is indeed the one to lead the army behind Mr. Potter."

"Not behind, beside. There's a difference." Dumbledore thought for a moment the smiled and nodded

"Indeed." The two men walked to Elrond study, only to find two people there already. Dumbledore only recognised one of them, the tall blonde elf, but he had no idea who the man who could have probably passed for his brother was.

"Ah Gandalf, Legolas what can I do for you?" smiled Elrond pleasantly

"We just wished to be here when you spoke to Lord Dumbledore." said Legolas

"Of course you're more then welcome to." smiled Elrond, Dumbledore, seeing there was no fourth chair, conjured a comfy one for himself. Legolas raised his eyebrows appraisingly and said curiously

"I wonder, could you create a fire to burn snow in a snowstorm?" Dumbledore blinked in confusion then said

"Yes I believe I could." Legolas smirked at the white clad Istar as if to say, _'If he could do it then why couldn't you?'_ and the Istar glared at him.

"Gandalf this is Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, this is Mithrandir, or Gandalf the White, the last of the Istar."

"How about you just call me Gandalf, the rest is such a mouthful." Dumbledore chuckled and said

"My full title in the wizarding world is worth three mouthfuls."

"What is it?" asked Legolas smiling.

"Another time perhaps, I fear I have forgotten most of it. The penalty of old age." Legolas said nothing, only nodded slowly as if unnerved.

"So how is young Ronald doing?" asked Gandalf smiling, he had a soft spot for the boy from when he had first met him two weeks before just after he had been attacked.

"Very well, he's soaked up everything like a sponge, he's a strong healthy person and he is getting stronger everyday, his skill is amazing, he's a natural with the weapons, favouring the white knives, bow, dagger and long sword. He had a bit of difficulty with shooting an arrow on a galloping horse but he should overcome that soon." Dumbledore smiled, and nodded saying

"A month here and you've changed him so much. The teachers have told me he is improving with his potions, and wand work, more improvement in one month then in all his years in school. They were getting ready to give up." Elrond frowned

"That's odd, he's a brilliant student, Cilath and his other elven teachers quiz him regularly and he always gets top marks."

"Hmm, perhaps it's the relaxed atmosphere around here, it makes him feel like he doesn't have to prove himself, some of my teachers are quite strict, Severus and Minerva especially."

"Well I believe it is a combination of things." said Legolas, "Anyway, shouldn't we be discussing the information our scouts have collected?"

"Of course, now our people have said that there is a training base for the young Jaffa in the area where Voldemort was supposed to be, we have three rebels infiltrating it and a Tok'ra on the inside posing as a servant to one of the system lords, he and Severus are aware of what the other is and have spoken briefly, now I believe our next course of action should be…"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Ron, wake up! Sircyn is going to kill you if you don't get there in two minutes!" shouted Earithramir, banging on the door. There was a groan, then a loud thump and a yell of,

"Buggar!" It was safe to say Ron had rolled onto the stone ground and was now awake.

"Ron, hurry up! By the Valar, if you're any later then you already are then you may as well not be bothering!"

"Two seconds! I hope you brought food!"

"Uh… be right back!" Earithramir could hear Ron grumbling all the way down the hall as he ran to get the human boy some food. He grabbed a plate and filled it in record time and was back in less then five minutes; just as Ron was coming down the hall. Only eleven reflexes stopped a collision. Passing the food to him he then ushered Ron all way to the training area where Elladan and Elrohir were shooting arrows at a tiny moving target, Legolas was watching them and giving advice, which seemed to be annoying the twins, no end. Ron understood why, Legolas was far younger then the twins, they had been there in Mirkwood, almost fully grown when the blond elf had been born, so being told how to do something by someone who was like their little brother was extremely frustrating. Then again Legolas was and probably always would be the worlds' greatest archer in both human and elven terms.

"Thank you for joining us Ron!" said Sircyn sarcastically, his arms crossed irritably. Ron blushed and muttered

"Amin hireatha!" _(I'm sorry)_

"Forget it, I suppose you're just exhausted from yesterday, you are still new to it all." sighed his fighting instructor

"No, I should still have been on time, I apologise."

"It's alright Astalder! Now I want to work on hand to hand combat today, you never know when you will need to fight and you have no weapon." _(Valiant one)_ Ok, so Sircyn was a bit like Mad-Eye Moody, with the whole 'constant vigilance' talks but Ron supposed that there was one in every species. They both got into fighting stance, and began. Sircyn took the offensive and threw many punches at Ron who defended and blocked each of them, then let Sircyn get one punch to the shoulder so he could get inside and deliver several hard punches to his stomach and ribs. Elladan and Elrohir must have stopped to watch, because they cheered Ron on as Sircyn backed off, trying to get his breath back, sparing the twins a glare. Taking the opportunity of him being distracted Ron did a reverse spin kick and caught the older and taller elf across the shoulder, knocking him to the side, but not to the ground. That took another jab kick right in the chest. Sircyn fell on his backside with a grunt. Elladan and Elrohir cheered even louder and jumped up and down. Ron bent over and extended a hand to his teacher to help him up. Sircyn took it, but then kick Ron's feet out from under him. Ron landed hard on his chest and all the air in him was forced out. Sircyn made a kind of dive for him and Ron caught him on one hand and the bottom of his foot and used the dive to carry Sircyn right over him. Earithramir burst out laughing as Sircyn landed in the mud created by last nights rainfall, face first. Swiping away the dirt from his face Sircyn stood up and Ron was quickly on his feet too, back in fighting position, both grinning. Now that Ron was able to fight they often had all out brawls, both enjoying them immensely. No one else dared challenge them, Sircyn was the best hand to hand fighter and in a month Ron was able to give him a fair run for his money. Sircyn made as if to do a reverse kick then went the other way and caught Ron across the jaw. Ron stumbled and fell over, his lip was bleeding but he laughed and flipped back up. He jabbed for Sircyn's stomach but Sircyn blocked it. Ron elbowed him in the chest and kicked his feet out from under him. He pinned him down and counted to three then let him go. Sircyn knew he'd lost and shook Ron's hand in the warriors' way, which was gripping the wrist. He patted him on the back and then went over to the stream, and began to wash his face. Ron stretched and yawned.

"Nothing like a good fight to refresh yourself in the morning!" he said cheerfully. The elves laughed and Elladan and Elrohir turned back to the targets and shot an arrow each, but both missed the target.

"You're not focusing!" said Legolas; he was clearly trying to hide a smile, "Every arrow requires utmost concentration lest-"

"Dina Legolas!" _(Shut up)_ snapped Elladan irritably. Legolas said

"I'm only offering advice!"

"Lye uuma merna ta!" _(We don't want it)_ growled Elrohir

"Fine then!" Legolas walked away angrily and sat beside Earithramir. Ron rolled his eyes and said

"Legolas, could you help me with my white knives, I don't think I'm using them right." Legolas nodded and Ron pulled out his white knives. He twirled them around in his hands and did a few basic moves with them. Legolas watched him with expert eyes and said

"You're too stiff with them, you must let them flow, here let me show you." Ron passed him the blades and stepped back. Legolas moved like he was doing a deadly dance, swinging the blades like they were an extension of his arm. They shone in the sun as they cut through the air with deadly movements. They watched fascinated, as they caught a glimpse of the warrior that was one of the nine walkers, a member of the Fellowship. Legolas suddenly stopped and passed the blades to Ron who bowed his head in thanks and respect. When he looked up he saw a pink tinge in the prince's face. Shrugging bashfully he walked away, back to the Homely House. Ron looked at the blades, they weren't his, he would have to wait a little longer before he would get his own weapons, and although they were good ones he knew having his own would be better. He held the blades like Legolas had and tried to believe that the blades were a part of him. He swiped across with the left, then brought the right one down to the ground.

"That's better Ron." approved Sircyn, he was laying on the ground by the stream and his forearm was resting on his forehead. Ron did the basic movements for the white knives and found them much easier to do. He sheathed them and pulled out his long sword. But to be honest with himself he wasn't in the mood for training. It was then he noticed that someone had joined them. Lomli was sitting beside Earithramir and the two were whispering excitedly. Ron then and only then remembered what he'd seen yesterday but he was surprised that he just felt dully bored with everything. Sighing he sheathed his sword and sat down heavily. Elladan and Elrohir shared a look and then sat on either side of him.

"You alright Ron?" He sighed heavily again and said

"Yeah, I guess."

"Except for…" prompted Elrohir

"Just, I guess I'm feeling a little homesick, have been since I got my throat slit." His lips twitched in morbid amusement at his own words.

"You wanted your family to fuss over you didn't you?" smiled Elladan kindly. Ron looked as if he was about to deny it but then he nodded, a lump coming into his throat and his eyes watered. While he rubbed his eyes fiercely Elrohir looked at Sircyn, Earithramir, and Lomli and jerked his head, as if to say, "Go away" Understanding they left. Ron swallowed hard but the lump made it painful, his eyes over flowed and he broke down, Elladan put his arm around his shoulders like Bill or Charlie would and this made him miss his family and friends even more. He would have given anything to see his family, to see Harry fly on his broomstick or Hermione chatter away about some new book, hell at the moment he would have been delighted to fall victim to one of the twins pranks. He was shaken deeply at how horrible it was to kill anything, even an orc, to see the light of life go out in their eyes. He'd been fighting the urge to cry for ages, taking familiar comfort in Professors Mc Gonagall and, to his shock, Snape, simply because they were people who were connected, however little or weirdly, to the people he loved. Finally he was all out of tears, and was exhausted. He wiped his face then moved to the stream, too ashamed to even meet the twins' gazes. He took some water in his cupped hands and brought it to his face, the pleasant coldness of it refreshing.

"It's ok Ron, crying is nothing to be ashamed of, it's good for you." said Elladan gently. Ron said nothing, just took a drink from the crystal clear water, elven magic had purged it of all pollution, so it was safe to drink. He then sat back and sighed tiredly.

"Do you mind if I go to my room for a while? I don't feel up to any lessons today."

"Sure, we'll make up some good excuses for you!" grinned Elrohir wickedly

"Just tell them the truth." he said tiredly

"Alright Ron, you go up and take it easy for a while."

"Thanks mate." Ron smiled weakly at them and walked up to his room, taking the less used corridors to avoid people. He pushed open the door and then flopped on his bed. His pet Augurey flew over to him and looked at him with his blue eyes curiously. He held his fingers out and touched his beak,

"Hey Dubhaltach." he murmured stroking the birds head. Despite what Hagrid had told him, Dubhaltach seemed to prefer bread and anything else Ron happened to bring up to his room. The windows were always open so more then once the bloody bird had flown off, only to return with a fairy or spider in his beak. He was also very good for mail delivering, as good as Harry's owl Hedwig, although Ron only sent letters to Cilath and his other elven friends. The bird's feathers were clean and shiny and full, he was as beautiful as Fawkes most likely because Ron had been spoiling him. Now Dubhaltach made a comforting noise and then flew back to his nest that hung suspended from the ceiling. He rolled onto his side and retrieved his wand and performed the Impervious and Silence charms, so even if some one came to see him he wouldn't know. He pulled out a book on the Cudley Cannons and began to flick through it. He quickly found that it didn't make him feel any better. Taking a different approach he took out his transfiguration book and began to study. But after an hour this just made him feel frustrated. Closing the book loudly he dropped it to the ground, where it landed with a thud. Running a hand through his hair he suddenly spotted an old scroll. Frowning in confusion he picked it up and saw a more recent note beside it. Opening it he read,

_Ron,_

_I found this in the Hogwarts library, I don't know how it got there, but I thought you might find it interesting. Perhaps using the elves library you may be able to extend it even further, a kind of distraction._

_Hope your doing ok now. See you soon hopefully,_

_Moony _

Curious Ron opened the scroll and laughed as he saw it was a Weasley family tree! At the bottom of it where his and his siblings names. He scowled as he saw the name Draco Malfoy on the same line, he hated that he was related to that scum. He then saw Sirius Black on it and sighed as he remembered Harry's godfather, he may not have been as close to him as Harry had been but he still cared about him and Sirius was his friend. Then he saw Tonks' name as well as a good few others he knew. He then scanned the top of it at the old names, they were people like his great, great, great, great, great, great… Ron lost count but it was around thirty generations back, pretty extensive, but Ron was willing to bet the scrolls in the Rivendell library would bring him back even further, because if he did his math right, the scroll started about six thousand years before, and the elves were still around about that time, just leaving, because the Fellowship had been created about six thousand years ago! Deciding this would be a good thing to distract him he went to the door. But he couldn't open it. At first he was puzzled and tried again then rolled his eyes and looked at Dubhaltach who was looking at him with a patronizing look,

"I know, I know, the charms, I forgot ok!" Dubhaltach shook its head as if embarrassed and Ron suddenly realised he was talking to a bird here, not a good idea. Grabbing his wand he undid the charms and opened the door only to jump back as two people fell back into the room. Kinthia and Maedd looked up at him sheepishly, and he said in a flat tone

"I don't want to know!" and stepped over them, shaking his head.

'_Is everyone but me pairing off?'_ he asked in his mind. For some reason Cilath immediately came into his head, but he shook his head to get rid of the intruding thought, he did not think of Cilath in that way! At least that's what he told himself.

'_Besides I've got enough on my plate without worrying about a girl!'_ he said as he opened the door to the library and stepped inside. To his relief there didn't appear to be anyone there. Shutting the door he went over to the honeycomb like wall of selves, each held their own scroll, with a little tag on the end that was numbered so you could find everything easily. Going to the thin book that had all the numbers and definitions for what each scroll contained. Flicking through it he looked at the earliest date on the family tree and then looked down the list for a scroll with any information on that year. Spotting something he quickly looked at the number and then looked at the wall, muttering the number under his breath as he searched. Spotting it he pulled it out having to stretch to his tip-toes to reach it. Unrolling it he skimmed it.

"Interesting!" he murmured, as he read.

"Somebody there?" called a voice so suddenly that Ron nearly jumped out of his skin. Whirling around he saw the dark hair and blue robes that belonged to Erestor, the elves answer to Hermione!

"Is everyone in a conspiracy to give me a heart attack?" Ron grumbled putting his hand over his heart willing it to slow down.

"Oh yes Ron, I'm afraid so, we have secret meetings every night to come up with new things to try, but now that you have discovered us I'm afraid I'll have to do away with you." Erestor spoke so seriously that Ron had to consider whether he was kidding or not. When he was sure he was, he shook his head,

"Whatever Erestor, here you're good at history right?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Well could you help me with something?"

"Of course, what?"

"Extending my family tree, it's already back about six thousand years, I think."

"Really?" now Erestor was really intrigued

"Mm-hm, take a look." Taking the scroll gently Erestor look at it with a trained eye. He looked impressed. Then suddenly he frowned as he examined the top left corner. Ron looked over his shoulder and saw what was wrong. Someone had painted over the name that was connected to an ancestor, and put a different name over it. The line that connected to them indicated they were siblings, not married.

"Strange, why would someone cover this over and put a different name there?" murmured Erestor curiously.

"Maybe he just changed his name?"

"Maybe… or maybe he wanted to hide something." said Erestor. Ron face-palmed and uttered a curse

"Can't one day go by without something weird happening?" Erestor smiled and said

"You love it Ron!"

"Do not!"

"If you didn't have all this happening you'd be bored out of your skull. Consider yourself lucky you haven't fallen prey to any pranks from the twins."

"I'm used to it, thanks to my twin brothers. Why are twins so mischievous?"

"You'd have to ask the Valar themselves." chuckled Erestor as he leaned in closer to the scroll to examine the strange cover up. "Would you mind if I took off the paint that covers it to see the original name? I may find a reference to him or her in our own records and help you extend it."

"Go ahead." said Ron as stepped back to get out of the way. Erestor searched the bag that always hung by his side and pulled out a small scalpel like knife, designed for things exactly like this. He set it down in good light on a table and began to carefully scratch away the paint, always cautious not to damage the parchment. Ron in an effort to pass time grabbed a book and began to read it, only to snap it shut a few minutes later, his face red. Erestor didn't need to look up to know what book it was.

"All the books from that section are the same, so maybe try somewhere else."

"I didn't know elves were into that sort of thing." muttered Ron, putting the book back.

"Generally speaking we're not but some will write or draw such things for their lovers and they find their way down here."

"Ooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy!" said Ron slowly as he back away and moved to another section. Erestor smiled to himself as he continued to scrape carefully at the paint. Slowly but surely letters began to form and soon after Erestor had scraped enough to make out the name. When he had he was quite shocked to say the least.

"Ron! You have to see this!" he called eagerly. Ron put down the poetry book he had found and looked over his shoulder at his discovery. His brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at it,

"Isorfin? Isn't that an elvish name?"

"Indeed it is!"

"But what's so big about that? I'm sure loads of humans were given elvish names." Erestor shook his head

"No, in fact it was virtually unheard of for someone to name their child another species name… unless…"

"Unless?" prompted Ron curiously. Erestor sighed thoughtfully, Ron could have sworn he heard the gears turning in his head. He looked up at him and said

"Leave this with me, if I'm right I'll let you know!" Ron nodded and then bid him goodbye. He wandered down the halls into the garden. He stopped short as he saw a lovely sight. Cilath was bending over to tend to the flowers, softly singing to them as she touched them gently. The flowers seem to be turning up to her to hear her better. Ron just watched her with fascination, there was just something about her the way she moved, the sound of her voice, the soft swish of her hair, the glitter of her eyes, the sway of her hips it all just drove him mad. She was suddenly aware she was being watched and looked over her shoulder at him. To his surprise she blushed and looked shy, turning her eyes away.

"Ouel re, Ron."_(Good day)_ she said quietly, with a small smile.

"Quel re Cilath." he returned, "How are you?"

"Fine, how is your arm?"

"Healing nicely although I have the greatest urge to scratch it."

"Well don't it could cause an infection!" she said going over and inspecting it. Ron stood patiently watching her intently. She nodded and then rewrapped the bandages saying,

"You're lucky, had the wound been any deeper you would've needed stitches and you know how itchy they are!" Ron cringed and touched his neck wound, the stitches were still there, it was becoming a habit, he often did it when he was thinking or remembering or, as Cilath called it, brooding.

"How long till these can come out?"

"A day or two I should say, as long as you leave them alone." She pushed his hand away from his neck as she said this. Ron sighed and rubbed his eyes, he didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to be with anyone else either. What did that leave? He looked at Cilath who was watching him with curious blue eyes. Unconsciously, he reached up and stroked her cheek, it felt so soft under his rough hands, he was afraid he would hurt her if he wasn't careful. She leaned into the touch slightly, looking a little confused. Ron wasn't quite sure what he was doing but he liked the feel of her smooth skin too much to think. Her lips were full and red, they looked so inviting, he leaned in closer to touch them with his own…

A scream made them pull away sharply, they both knew that scream very well.

"Kinthia!" exclaimed Cilath running off in the direction of the scream. Ron followed, putting what had just happened out of his mind for now. They ran up to the second floor and found Kinthia lying on the ground shaking, Maedd was holding her and whispering soothing words. Cilath knelt down on her other side and touched her cheek. Kinthia grabbed her hand and whispered shakily

"Jaffa, orcs, n-north forest, huge, all warriors n-needed!" Cilath nodded and Maedd help her stand up. Ron knew this was serious, there were almost a thousand elves living in the area. For all of them to be needed was not good. Maedd and Cilath ran off to sound the alarm, Ron tried to follow but Kinthia grabbed his arm and held him back. He looked at her in confusion, she bit her lip for a second, then grabbed the back of his head and those same lips touched his. Ron was shocked and he tried to pull away but she held on, there was a brief glow of white light, then Kinthia pulled away and ran off. Ron stood there dumbly looking after her,

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked aloud to the empty corridor. He felt an odd sense of déjà vu but then he remembered he was needed to sort the troops out. Cursing to high heaven he ran as fast as he could to the armoury. He grabbed his weapons, the bow, and a quiver full of arrows, a dagger, a long sword and long knives. He ran as fast as he could to get to the meeting area, he had to organize the soldiers. Skidding to a stop he was surprised to see what must have been every single elf in Rivendell waiting for him, lord Elrond and Legolas included! Gulping he said

"We need to head to the north part of the forest, there are Jaffa as well as orcs, I think we should separate into three groups, surround them on three sides, then the two groups on either side will join behind them so their trapped. I'll lead the one that'll meet them head on, Lord Elrond and Legolas I want you to take the other two, everyone split up into three groups!" They followed his instruction as quickly as possible and were gone in five minutes.

* * *

The Jaffa and orcs didn't know what hit them as the elves released their onslaught. They hadn't counted on such resistance. Among the ranks was the red headed one they had been searching for, he was a good fighter for such a young one, he had killed ten orcs in a few minutes and was in the middle of killing one of the Jaffa. The Jaffa shot a burst of raw energy at him with his staff weapon but the boy ducked and then drove his dagger into the stomach sac that held the immature symbiote. The Jaffa was dead in seconds, as the symbiotes blood mixed with his own, a fatal poison! Two orcs attacked him at once but he spun on his foot in a full turn to chop of both orcs heads at once. They had seen enough and they sent two of their scouts back to the base, with the information on him. Perhaps their Gods concerns were founded after all. But it was time to test the boy now.

* * *

Ron was getting tired, his muscles were screaming at him but if he stopped now he was dead, literally. He cut down orc and Jaffa as fast as he could, constantly on the look out for anyone who was in trouble. One elf he didn't recognize was about to be cut down by an orc coming at him from behind. Moving quickly, Ron pulled out his bow and an arrow and shot it straight through the orcs head. It fell down dead and the elf was safe, or as safe as he could be at the moment. Suddenly there was a cry from the left of him. Looking he saw a man, in gold silk clothing that simmered when he moved, his hair done up in a elaborate design. On his right arm was a gold bracelet that wrapped around his whole forearm. He was standing on a kind of platform that was floating above their heads, three Jaffa standing around him shooting down at them. He was a Goa'uld! But that wasn't the worst of it, no the worst was that he was holding a struggling Cer by the throat. The Goa'uld sneered, his fair face twisting horribly to do so. He tore his cruel green eyes away from the elf he held and brought them down to meet Ron's horrified blue ones. He smirked at him then raised his other hand. In it, squeaking and squirming, was a disgusting snake-like creature, as black as obsidian. It was a symbiote, and it was about to take possession of Cer. Cer was screaming and struggling, not caring what he had to do to get away, so desperate was he to get away from the monsters. But when someone is implanted, their body strength is increased, so elf though he was he couldn't pull away from the Goa'uld. Ron pulled out another arrow, he aimed…

_**BANG! **_

Ron was thrown back as the energy discharge from a staff weapon hit the ground. His bow flew from his hands. He struggled to his knees, looking up just in time to see the symbiote forcing it's way into the back of the neck of Cer, who screamed in agony. There was a nasty sound of cracking bones as the symbiote attached itself to his spine, taking control.

For Ron it was like someone had cast a silencing charm over everything, he couldn't hear a thing and the only thing he could see was Cer as his face scrunched up in agony, as he went ridged, then completely limp. After a moment he straightened up and his eyes flashed a golden glow, the sign of a successful possession. The Goa'uld drew in a deep breath, and examined his new body with sick pleasure. His eyes locked on Ron's and he sneered and took the weapon offered by the other Goa'uld, black shaped like a snake, hand held, called a Zat'nikatel, a less destructive, smaller version of the staff weapon. One shot stunned, two shots killed and the third vaporised the body. There was a flash of blue light, waves of pain, then total darkness.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**His head hurt!**_

That was the first clear thought that settled in his mind. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on his back on something wonderfully soft, wrapped in a cocoon of body heat. He slowly tried to move his fingers, it was barely more then a twitch, but eventually he managed to lift his hand and touch his forehead and let out a groan.

"He's waking up!" said a male voice softly. Then another called

"Ron? Ron, can you hear me?" Ron gave a slight nod. He struggled to open his eyes, and at first couldn't make out more then blurs, he blinked furiously and slowly everything came into focus, to his right Elrond was looking at him gravely, to his left was Glorfindel. Both looked exhausted, dirty and dishevelled. Ron tried to speak, but all that came out was a croak. Elrond got him some water while Glorfindel helped him sit up. He drank slowly, but deeply, the water was like a life giver, so cool and refreshing. When he was finished he spoke,

"What happened?" Elrond smiled grimly

"We won the fight, but you received a blast from a Zat'nikatel."

"Zats!" said Ron, "Less of a mouthful." Then his mind was jogged, and he remembered who'd shot him. "Cer!" he cried in horror, he grabbed Elrond's arm desperately, "Where is he? Tell me I dreamed it!" he pleaded. Elrond sat down on the side of the bed with a tired sigh. He took Ron's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze,

"If I did, I'd be lying Ron. You didn't dream it, Cer is gone, the symbiote took complete control, he shot you once, and then he and the other Goa'uld left. We killed all the orcs and Jaffa, and then brought you back along with the other injured."

"No! No, no, no!" screamed Ron in anguish, tears coming into his eyes. He didn't believe it, no, it couldn't be true, he was lying, he had to be, please let him be lying. Ron began to weep openly, his heart feeling like it was being ripped in two. Cer was a dear friend to him, but now he was worse then dead, possessed by a malevolent creature, that would torture and kill people with his hands, their faces plastered in his mind.

'_I could have stopped it!'_ he thought angrily, _'If I had been a bit quicker, just a second, I could've saved him!'_

"Ron! Don't blame yourself!" said Elrond sternly, even though Ron was still crying, and he, Elrond, was comforting him, rubbing his back soothingly. "You couldn't have stopped it, all our archers, were aiming to stop him, but the blasts just knocked them over. There was nothing we could've done." Ron cried harder, there had been no hope for his friend, the one who always told him there was always still hope; you just had to find it. Finally he could speak and he said, donning a mask of calm,

"Status!" his voice was hitched, the only sign he was upset. Glorfindel spoke, after sighing heavily,

"Twenty wounded, one dead and one captured and possessed." Ron felt like his stomach had dropped, and a stone was in his throat.

"Who was the one who died?" he asked shakily

A heavy sigh,

"Kinthia." A howl like a wounded animal was heard across the room, but it didn't come from Ron. All the elves looked to see Maedd clinging to Kinthia's bruised and battered body. He was sobbing loudly into her hair, and whispering things that none could pick up. Ron struggled to his feet and noticed for the first time he was in a night robe. He walked, a little unsteadily, over to the grief stricken elf. As he came close, Maedd suddenly snapped his head up and turned his eyes accusingly to Ron, who froze. Maedd's eyes had a mad glint to them, and they were furious.

"You." he whispered, laying Kinthia back down and standing up slowly. Ron gulped; he remembered something Earithramir had told him,

"Never, ever, get in the way of an angry elf, that's suicide!" It seemed that he was right because the next second Maedd pounced on him and began to beat on him. Ron tried to push him off without hurting Maedd but the elf was half mad now and that gave him extra strength.

"This is all your fault!" Maedd yelled, "They were following your orders, they're dead because of you!" Ron struggled to push him off but he had no luck, until several pairs of hands grabbed Maedd and forcefully pulled him off Ron. Earithramir, Legolas, and Isaldur dragged Maedd away, with him kicking and screaming all manner of things at Ron. Elrond and another elf, one of the healers helped him up and over to his bed. Ron didn't move to help or hinder them; he seemed to be in a kind of shock.

* * *

Elrond looked the boy over, he had a split lip, a bruised jaw, and he hissed in pain when his chest was touched. As Glorfindel pulled a curtain around the bed for privacy he pull the robe up to see the damage of his chest. He sighed softly as he saw the bruises to Ron's chest and ribcage. He checked them carefully; thankfully they were just badly bruised, not broken. The wounds would heal, but his mental state was worrying, he was taking a lot in at once; to lose a friend like that may be his breaking point. Elrond quickly cleaned him up and was about to leave but he hesitated, he didn't want to leave Ron alone like this, it could inhibit his healing and he could fall into depression. Just then Cilath arrived, her eyes filled with concern for the red head. Elrond felt a smile pull at his lips; those two were the only ones oblivious to the way they felt for the other. She sat down on the side of the bed and stroked the side of his face gently. He looked at her blankly, clearly not seeing her at all. She looked at Elrond with worried eyes. She had tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes were a little red. But other then that you wouldn't have known she was in pain. He sighed softly and said

"Cilath, will you stay with him? Talk to him, sing, just keep going." She nodded and took Ron's hand holding it in her two. Elrond left to try and calm Maedd down and make him see reason.

'_Mission impossible_!' he thought to himself glumly.

* * *

Cilath sighed as Ron continued to stare through her. Gently she helped him lie down, softly stroking his face to try and soothe him to sleep. He curled up into a protective ball and closed his eyes. She watched as his lips parted and he whispered

"Amin hireatha." _(I'm sorry)_ She felt tears welling up again but forced them back and began to sing softly.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_Silivren penna miriel_

_O menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-diriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aear, si nef aearon._

As she sang many looked at her, it was rare to hear Cilath sing, as it was with Prince Legolas, and they both had the most amazing voices, even for elves an inheritance of being from Mirkwood. Her uncle watched her from the shadows, a light smile on his lips, as he watched his niece care for the young edan. He had been watching Ron closely and had seen that there was something inside him that he kept silent about, some part of him he was ashamed of but Legolas knew he had a right to feel as such. He had subtly questioned Professors Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall and Snape as well as Remus Lupin. They had told him about Ron's brothers, his sister and his friends. He got the feeling Ron had been overshadowed most of his life, by one person or another, making him feel like there was no point in striving to achieve anything. But here it was all new and undiscovered, giving the boy a chance to really strive for his potential. Legolas didn't like that Ron had to go through so much just to prove himself to everyone in his family and school. Sighing he left the Healing room, in his head thinking of ways to cheer the people of Rivendell up. A good prank on Glorfindel usually did the trick…

* * *

Most of the injured soldiers had only received superficial wounds and were sent home, a couple had to stay the night under observation, Kinthia had been the only casualty and only Cer had been taken. Ron had been asleep for many hours now but Cilath had remain. She yawned lightly, she was tired, the fighting had worn her out. She didn't want to leave Ron though. He had rolled over in his sleep and stretched out. She bit her lip softly debating with herself. Finally deciding it could do no harm she lay down on the bed beside him, her eyes almost instantly glazing over in elven sleep.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning but didn't open his eyes, he rolled over snuggling into the blanket. His hand landed on someone else's hand and his eyes flew open. Cilath was lying beside him, asleep, her eyes open and glazed. He stared at her in surprise wondering what she was doing in his room, let alone his bed. Then he looked around and saw he was in the healing wing, and like being struck with lightening, he remembered all that had happened yesterday. He sucked in the air as he replayed Cer's demise in his mind, and the Maedd's fury at him. The elf's words echoed in his ear,

"_They were following your orders, they're dead because of you!"_

'_My fault, my orders, my fault.'_ he thought numbly, _'What the hell was Elrond and Dumbledore thinking? I can't even keep my people alive!'_ He was so upset that he didn't notice that he had referred to the elves as 'my people'. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes. That Goa'uld. He'd looked so familiar. Why? He'd never seen a Goa'uld before then… except in his dreams! That was it! He was the one he'd seen in his dream the night he'd arrived at Rivendell. He should have remembered! Was that a pure coincidence? He doubted it. Cilath stirred slightly, but didn't wake. He looked at her noticing her flawless features, the high cheekbones, it was like some one had carved her face from white marble, and then brought her to life. Her blue eyes, though glazed, were a world of their own. He found his eyes drawn again to her full red lips. They looked very inviting. Cilath blinked and stirred again. Her eyes came into focus and she met his own eyes. They stared at each other for many moments then she sat up slowly, stretching calmly although Ron could have sworn he saw a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"Is it too weird to say good morning now?" he asked sitting up and leaning back then wincing and gently touching his chest, which ached like hell. Cilath saw this and said

"Your ribs were bruised yesterday." by way of explaination.

"Why do I have a feeling it wasn't the fault of the orcs?" Ron sighed.

"Because it wasn't."

"Maedd." he whispered softly, closing his eyes. Cilath reached out and began to gently run her fingers through his hair, it felt so nice. "Is he in trouble?"

"No, we know it was because of grief that he attacked you, at the moment I think lord Elrond is still trying to calm him down." Ron nodded

"Good, I probably deserved what he gave me." Cilath sighed and took his chin in her fingers and made him look at her. She shook her head slightly

"No, you didn't, Maedd was hurt and angry, but that doesn't mean that you are to blame, death is a part of war, a part of life."

"Not for you. You're immortal, you live forever, death is an unknown to you."

"Not completely, elves may live forever, but we are no stranger to death, even in the Undying lands." She let her hand drop. "We have always known death, but it's hard to accept an immortal being has been conquered by it, but at times it is a relief. That person may have been fading into nothingness and grief, the choice of death can sometimes be a way of saving someone or spare them from suffering." Ron closed his eyes again, letting her words take root in his mind, she was right, and he made a promise, that if Cer couldn't be freed… then he, Ron, would kill him and end his pain. Suddenly Cilath's soft hand cupped the side of his face and he felt her lips brush his softly. He leaned to her and deepened the kiss, pressing their lips together. His hand gently held the side of her head, his fingers working their way through her silky hair. She ran her tongue along his lips and then slipped it into his mouth. Ron held back a soft groan as she massaged his tongue with her own.

"Ahem!" came a soft cough. They pulled apart instantly looking around to see Earithramir staring at them, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Feeling better Ron." It was more of a statement then a question. Ron flushed bright red and looked down. They stood or sat in an uncomfortable silence then Earithramir said "Looks like I won the bet." Cilath's head snapped up her eyes narrowing,

"Bet?" she asked testily, "What bet?" Ron stared at Earithramir suspiciously as he suddenly looked sheepish,

"Well see me, Lomli, the twins and a few others had bet on how it would take you two to finally admit that you liked each other. I said today, so I won." Both were now glaring at him and he decided to make a quick exit. "Uh… Bye!" He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Cilath hot on his heels after giving Ron a smile that said "We'll talk after I kill him." Ron shook his head and touched his lips softly with his fingertips. Had he really just kissed Cilath? It was like he was in some kind of dream, but his painful ribs told him he was wide-awake. Just then a healer came over to him and after looking him over said,

"I see no reason for you to not be released, but if you feel any pain feel free to return and someone will help you." Ron thanked him and changed into the clothes that he was given, a black pair of trousers and black tunic, they were to mark that they were in mourning for Kinthia and Cer. Ron felt a lump in his throat as he put them on. The curtains were drawn over the bed that held Kinthia's body. After looking around to be sure no one was looking, as he wasn't sure if he was allowed or not, he slipped under the curtain. A pure white sheet covered her, even her face. Gently he pulled it away and bit his tongue to keep back the sobs that welled up in his chest. Kinthia's once perfect face was now bruised and a bit battered, although the healers had cleaned her up for the funeral. He studied her closely; she was the only elf he'd ever known to have brown skin, light brown, but brown none the less. It had given her an exotic look when coupled with her large brown eyes and brown hair. At the moment she looked peaceful and Ron was glad, he wanted her to find peace. Touching her cheek he shuddered at how cold she was.

"Kinthia." he whispered, "I don't understand, why you? Why did the Valar let Maedd loose the two most important people in his life?" He then remembered when Kinthia had kissed him, what was that supposed to mean? Had she not loved Maedd like he loved her? They were supposed to marry next year. Ron couldn't make sense of it. He sighed and replaced the sheet, then slipped out of the room and hurried to his room where he would have some peace for a while at least.

* * *

"Earithramir stop running this instant!" cried Cilath as she chased him out into the garden. She caught up with him and grabbed the scruff of his neck and brought him to an ungraceful standstill. He smiled at her brightly and said

"What on Arda is the matter, dear Cilath?" she glared at him and said

"How dare you and the others make such a wager on Ron and me!" he held his hands up submissively, saying hastily

"I was joking, I was trying to cheer Ron up, although you seemed to be doing fine on your own." Cilath blushed and let go of him. "Look I'm upset about Cer and Kinthia, as are you, but we've gotten used to it, or at least as used to it as we can be, Ron isn't yet, he doesn't know how to put a death behind him, especially one that happened under his command, he takes his job very seriously, and while he needs to, this means that every death is going to hit him hard until he learns to grieve and move on. I was only trying to make things a bit easier for him." Cilath sighed and sat down. Earithramir sat beside her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so worried about him, I don't know if he can cope with everything, it's all happening at once."

"He is strong Cilath, and he has us, his friends to help him through this." She gave him a watery smile and he asked suddenly "Do you love him?" she straightened up at the question a thoughtful expression on her face. Then slowly it melted into a smile again and she nodded. Earithramir grinned and said, getting her in a playful chokehold "Then tell him stupid, that'll cheer him up good and proper!"

"But what if it's too soon or he doesn't feel the same?" she asked fretfully looking at him anxiously.

"Mellon nin, trust me, he may be a bit surprised at first, but he'll come around and tell you the same, it's obvious, every time he looks at you."

"You think so?" she asked softly,

"You're talking to the love expert here Cilath." he smirked puffing out his chest. Cilath rolled her eyes and said

"Well if you're the love expert then why have all your relationships failed?" Earithramir seemed to deflate before her eyes and he said,

"That's just what happens, I want it to last and it doesn't, but with Lomli… I, I think, this is the real thing Cilath, I honestly do, everything feels so easy with him." She smiled gently, if Earithramir really thought this was the real thing, then she knew it was, and she was happy for him. She just hoped they'd still be able to talk, even though she and him were different genders it never seemed to cause a problem when they talked about relationships, in fact it gave them better insight and understanding. Earithramir was her best and oldest friend, almost like her brother. She gave him a hug and said

"If you're happy, then I'm glad." Then she sobered up and looked sad and angry at herself, "Look at me!" she cried, "I'm worrying about my love life while poor Maedd is mad with grief after loosing his brother and his love!" Earithramir frowned and said,

"At the moment there is nothing we can do, Ci-Ci! Elrond and Glorfindel gave him a tea to make him sleep otherwise he might have tried to kill Ron during the night." Cilath groaned, at both the thought of Maedd attacking Ron again and at the old nickname Earithramir had called her.

"When's the funeral?"

"Tonight, Kinthia always said that if she died she wanted to be buried at night under the moon, just like a Ithil'quessir." _(Moon elf)_ Cilath nodded slightly, Kinthia had always loved the night, she was a descendant of the Ithil'quessir, or Moon elves, who had celebrated the moons life, lived by the moon's year and other things like that.

"And we will have a ceremony for Cer, to plead with the Valar to spare him as much pain as possible." They both shuddered at the thought, there had only been one successful removing of a symbiote and the elf had been too traumatised to live, fading away into grief after only a week of freedom. Even if they could get Cer back, removing a symbiote was near impossible, because the symbiote could terminate its and the hosts life at will, thus taking away any chance they had at bringing the poor host some kind of peace.

"Come, we had better go and help get things ready." said Earithramir briskly, all business now. He stood up and extended a hand to Cilath to help her up. She shook her head and said

"I think I'll stay outside for a while." Earithramir nodded and left her alone. She waited till he was gone before standing and climbing up the large willow tree she loved. She settled herself on a branch, near the top with her back against the trunk. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees and allowed her thoughts to drift.

"_Kinthia! Look out!"_ She drew in her breath sharply as she recalled the last moments of her friend's life.

"_Cilath!"_ Her friend had called out for her and she'd tried to reach her but she wasn't quick enough.

_(Flashback)_

The Jaffa had shot her once with the Zat'nikatel and was about to shoot her again. Cilath struggled to get to her, to protect her. Kinthia came around and blinked blearily, her eyes widened as she saw the Jaffa ready to shoot. She rolled over narrowly missing the second blast. But as she struggled to her feet another Jaffa shot her, killing her instantly. Cilath froze in horror, no it couldn't be!

"Cilath move!" called Lomli pushing her to the side to avoid a staff blast. It just missed them.

_(End Flashback)_

Cilath let her tears roll down her cheeks unhindered. She should have be able to reach her, they'd been less then three feet apart! She'd just been too slow.

"Cilath?" Looking up she saw her uncle looking down on her with care and concern.

"Uncle!" she exclaimed surprised, "What are you doing here?" Legolas climbed down to the branch she sat on and crouched down to meet her eyes with his.

"I was just pondering on how to cheer you and everyone else up, my main idea is to prank Glorfindel, but I'm not sure, maybe the twins would be better, what do you think?" he said this with a small smile, while she rolled her eyes fondly,

"Do both, that's better." Legolas cocked his head to the side slightly and then nodded,

"Good idea." He chuckled softly, then went serious as he looked at her. He gently pushed some hair behind her ear and said with fatherly concern, "Are you alright?" Cilath gave him a pointed look, "I mean it Cilath, what's bothering you?" She dropped her gaze and felt him sit beside her. She shifted and then said softly,

"I should have done something, I was right beside her the whole time and, and-"

"You must have done all you could, Cilath this is what happens in war, and believe me there is always going to be those 'what ifs' but if you keep thinking about them then you'll fade away. And what would that do? It would crush me, Earithramir… and Ron." She looked at him sharply narrowing her eyes,

"What have you-"

"I have heard nothing, however Cilath you really need to learn the art of subtlety." Legolas chuckled as her cheeks flushed. She shook her head, her emotions were changing faster then the minutes were passing. Legolas nodded, as if reading her mind "These days are like that." he winked at her then patted her knee and jumped down from the tree. She sighed and followed him there was a lot to do to get ready for the funeral.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The funeral was sad but beautiful. Kinthia was carried on a litter from the main house to the elven graveyard, it held some ancient graves from when Rivendell was last occupied and some fresh ones, but thankfully those were few. Her body was brought to her grave and laid down above the open ground. Ron stood nearby, with Earithramir beside him. Kinthia looked beautiful, she was dressed in a finely embroidered white robe, her dark hair loose and set about her shoulders in soft curls. Her hands rested upon her chest, a single pure white flower held in them. The full moon shone down on her making her glow with an ethereal light. She looked like Sleeping Beauty, fancied Ron; only no kiss from a prince would awaken her. Standing right beside her was Maedd, he stood still as a statue, the only signs of life were the tears gently rolling down his cheeks and the way that the soft breeze was stroking his hair back, almost like the wind was trying to offer comfort to him. Cilath stood beside him, her fair face blank, cold, like the north wind, the only sign of emotion was the single tear that rolled off her cheek. Ron's eyes followed it as it fell to the grass. Before his warm blue eyes, a tiny, perfect white flower sprouted, a life born of grief, a beginning born of an ending. Legolas stood beside his niece, a hand on her shoulder for comfort, his face was sad a reflection of Ron's, although his couldn't be seen since he was wearing a hood, which was casting a shadow over his face, he was not alone, many had hoods up to show that they were in mourning but Ron had another reason. Earithramir had advised him to because he'd been afraid of Maedd's reaction to seeing the red head again. Ron had reluctantly agreed. He dimly heard Elrond speak in Quenya,

"Sina fui me indome thand as lye melin Kinthia. Me indome tennoio enyala he rille manu, he aica lamba, he nostale onya ar he mela. Me indome enyala, ve mai, he voron wie en i visions. Quel esta, Kinthia_." __(This night we will part with our dear Kinthia. We will always remember her bright spirit, her sharp tongue, her kind heart and her love. We will remember, as well, her endurance of the visions. Rest well Kinthia)_ he finished in a whisper.

The people on either side of her gently threw flower petals into the air. They floated down to rest on her as she was lowered into the ground. Her body now a part of the earth, protected by nature, no war would ever desecrate this sacred space, for the forces of nature are the most powerful of all.

* * *

Ron stood on one of the many balconies of Rivendell, leaning onto the railing looking down at the grave of Kinthia. A lone figure stood there, still as a statue, just staring at the ground.

"Maedd." said Cilath coming up behind him and looking over his shoulder. Ron nodded slightly

"I'm just waiting," he said, his voice slightly hitching, "for him to show some sign of life, that there is still some part of him that wants to keep going." She put her hand on his shoulder,

"It's there. It's just buried under grief at the moment, but it'll find its way through eventually." Ron looked at her and her breath hitched slightly at the lost look in his eyes.

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't." Ron's voice rose in distress

"Yes he-" he caught himself and quieted down, "Yes he does, and he has every right to. I made him lose his brother and his love!"

"Did you wield the weapon that shot Kinthia? Did you hold the Goa'uld that took possession of Cer?"

"No."

"Then you are not to blame. I was right beside her and I couldn't save her!" Cilath let her own guilt show through. Ron gave her shoulder a squeeze saying

"You must have done all you could."

"And so did you." She said smirking slightly as Ron realised if he didn't agree with her he was being a hypocrite.

"Checkmate!" he said softly, acknowledging she had beaten him. She smirked even more. Ron turned away from Maedd, who still hadn't moved. Cilath took his hand and led him inside. It was late, even for elves, so many had retired to bed. The two of them walked for a long time it seemed as they made their way up to Cilath's room. They stopped at the door and Ron said

"Well… good night." and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called him back, "Um, come in for a minute." Ron raised his eyebrows, but nodded and followed her inside. He looked around as he stepped in, surveying his surroundings, something all his combat teachers told him to do. Cilath's room was clean and had a few plants in it. In one corner was a hutch of some kind and inside were five baby rabbits watching him inquisitively. Cilath went and sat on the bed and Ron chose to lean against the wall. They remain in silence for a few moments then Cilath cleared her throat gently and said

"Well um, the reason I invited you in was to talk about this morning and that, um, kiss." Ron nodded, he'd guessed as much. They said nothing for another minute. Cilath sighed and said

"Look, I'll admit that I… felt something… strong when we kissed, but I don't know if you felt it too." Ron looked at her carefully then strode over to her and pulled her up to stand. He leaned in and kissed her. She melted to his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck while he pressed his hands to the small of her back. They pulled apart only enough to stare into each other's eyes and Ron whispered

"I feel it. I… I love you." The words were past his lips before he realised it. He hadn't really thought about it but the words sounded so right. Cilath's eyes widened in amazement and she smiled brightly, her hand cupping his cheek softly as she whispered,

"Oh Ron, I love you too." She kissed him passionately, their bodies pressing together.

Ron was in a daze as he kissed the elven beauty. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

'_If this is a dream then may I never wake up.'_ he thought to himself as his hands went a little lower down her back and she deepened the kiss. She loved him; she had really said it to him. He pushed her gently back and they lay down on her bed. Cilath gasped softly as he kissed along her neck, turning her head slightly to give him better access. Her hands trailed down his back to pull at his shirt. Ron stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes, he knew what she wanted, but he had to ask

"Are you sure you want this?" she nodded whispering

"Amin mela lle Ron, im aníro le." _(I love you Ron, I want you)_ he smiled at her and kissed her cheek gently, his hands sliding along her back to find the laces that did it up at the back. They came loose under his fingers and he pulled the dress down to her waist, exposing her naked skin. She helped him take off his shirt and she began to kiss his chest, while he ran his fingers through her silky hair and kissed her temples. He met her eyes again and whispered

"You're a goddess on so many levels, and I'm going to show you how much I love you." She smiled softly up at him,

"Oh Ron."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ron opened his eyes as he woke up then shut them tight again as the sunlight shone right into them. He groaned and rubbed them to be rid of the sting of pain. As his eyes adjusted he turned on his side and snuggled into Cilath's bare back. She stirred and rolled over cuddling into his arms. He kissed her brow and stroked her cheek. Her open glazed eyes came into focus and she smiled at him tiredly, tucking her head in under his chin. Ron sighed contentedly. He could not believe he was lying in bed with Cilath after making love to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said quietly

"I feel different, good different, like I'm floating."

"I know… melamin." She looked up at him in surprise, then her blood red lips, which stood out against her pale skin, curved into a smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips then began to work his way down. She leaned her head back moaning softly as he kissed tenderly on her neck, his hands stroking her sides.

"Oh Ron… wait! What time is it?" she asked pushing him back and sitting up. Ron looked outside at the sun and said

"Eleven o clock, why?"

"We're late for potions!" she exclaimed looking horrified. Ron chuckled; she looked very cute with her wide eyes, like a deer. He gently pushed her back to lie down, saying softly,

"Snape and Mc Gonagall are both on business for the order, I got a letter a few days ago telling me they would be gone for a week or more." He ran his large hand up her leg to her hip; she shivered excitedly and giggled softly. Ron chuckled then lay on his side, content with holding her in his arms. She snuggled contentedly into his hold, sighing sleepily. Ron grinned cheekily

"I thought elves don't get tired." Cilath rolled her eyes,

"Normally, no, but you exhausted me." Ron blushed crimson. She giggled, "You're cute when you blush."

* * *

Earithramir was in a pretty good mood that day, considering he had lost two friends very recently. He walked down the path to the stables and checked on his prize. A tall pure white steed was in the best stall. He stamped his hard feet in greeting as the elf approached.

"Good morning Urúvion. How are you this morning?" In answer, the great beast nudged his hand clearly demanding the sugar lumps in it. Earithramir laughed and gave him the sweet substance. He then began to groom the fine stallion.

"He looks well." said a voice to the side of him. Looking, his eyes lit up to see Lomli, gently stroking the soft muzzle of the horse while watching him out of the corner of his green eyes.

"So do you." he answered by way of greeting. Lomli blushed red and smiled embarrassedly.

"Hannon le, anyway, when do you think he'll be ready?"

"Oh he's ready now if you ask me… lets just be clear about who we're talking about."

"I'm talking about Ron."

"Right, so am I! Anyway, I think Ron's ready, he's trained really hard over the last month and he's as good as the twins and Sircyn and is catching up on Legolas and Elrond."

"I agree, I heard Elrond, Glorfindel, Legolas and Gandalf talking, they want to speed things up and christen him as captain very soon and finish his classes now."

"Now?"

"Mhm, they think he's learned enough, besides he needs to start being a captain now, I heard that the Tok'ra are demanding that he start meeting with them." Earithramir shivered, Lomli looked at him questioningly,

"Sorry but those people, regardless of what side they are on, give me the creeps." Lomli smiled fondly at him

"You got that word from Ron, didn't you?" Earithramir blushed and nodded. Lomli came and put an arm around his waist. He spoke the two most dangerous words on the planet,

"_I'm bored!_"

* * *

The room was lit with gold, even the flames that lit it seemed to shine with gold instead of the normal warm red yellow and orange. The walls were covered in gold, engraved with hieroglyphics. At the top of this room was a platform made of marble, and upon this was a throne. It was high backed and also made of gold, although the seat of it had a soft cushion for extreme comfort. The room was very like an Egyptian tomb, except the only object in the room was the throne. A set of door was on either side of the room, and the one on the left opened.

The man who entered was very handsome and lavishly clothed, but his eyes were cruel, and it was clear that his heart was black. He went and ascended the throne, sitting in it arrogantly, his chin raised in superiority. Following him were six warriors, heavily built, muscular, wearing grey armour and helmets shaped like a jackals head that were so big that they had to rest on the broad shoulders. In their hands they carried staff weapons, long weapons that looked like staffs with wide round ends. At the bottom was a large purple crystal; the other end was for shooting the golden energy blast out. They marched as one, their footsteps loud and foreboding. They knelt before the man who sat upon the throne, a superior smirk on his face,

"_You have news for me my Jaffa."_ he stated, his voice was odd, deeper then normal, the depth like a second voice, lacing with the normal voice. One Jaffa, his first prime, opened his helmet. The jackal seemed to open its mouth to reveal a normal human face, with one difference. In the centre of his forehead was a symbol within a small oval made of gold. It was the symbol of Osiris, for that was the name of this man, who proclaimed himself a god. The Jaffa spoke with great reverence and honour,

"My lord, we have news of the supposed great captain of the elves. He is but a mere child of seventeen or eighteen, human, with red hair, like the sun."

"_Red hair… hmm, Malfoy spoke of a family of pure-blood wizards that all had red hair, the Weasleys I believe. Very well, continue."_

"He may be young but he is also skilled, he killed many orc and Jaffa alone." Now Osiris sat up straight,

"_What!"_ he demanded angrily, his eyes flashing a golden glow. The Jaffa bowed his head,

"I am afraid it's true my lord. He was a strong opponent, however we believe the key to his defeat, lies in his heart." Osiris raised an eyebrow,

"_Go on."_

"We captured an elf as you ordered, and your son, Ra, blended him with a symbiote, the honoured Seth, right before the boys eyes, he froze in horror, I believe, if we go after those who mean something to him he will surrender just to stop it." Osiris smiled sinisterly,

"_Well done Herak I believe I chose well in selecting you as my first prime."_ Herak smiled, pleased with himself.

* * *

"A WEASLEY BRAT!" raged the Dark Lord, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, "A BETRAYER OF THE PURE-BLOODS! HE! HE IS THE NEW CAPTAIN OF THE ELVEN ARMY!" The Death Eaters cowered at the feet of their master; they had never seen him this angry before.

"My, my lord-"

"SILENCE." he snapped, pacing around his room. He had not counted on this; he had planned on retrieving the youngest male Weasley and using him against Harry Potter along with that mud-blood, Hermione Granger. To hear that he was the captain completely went against his plans. Just then there was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in." he called wearily, a trembling Death Eater came in and knelt before him saying,

"M-my lord, we have just received a letter f-from Osiris. I- I believe, it may be ab-about Ron Weasley."

"Give it to me." he ordered grudgingly, holding out a long thin hand. The trembling death eater gave him the letter. His red eyes skimmed over the words then he nodded slightly and rolled it up again. He set it down on the table with deliberate calmness then he hissed,

"Leave, except you Severus." Snape paused halfway through rising and crouched back down. Only once the door was shut, did Voldemort move again. He paced back and forth slowly while Snape held his breath his heart hammering. Did Voldemort suspect him as a traitor because of this revelation? He jumped slightly as the Dark Lord spoke again. "Tell me Severus, how is it that you did not know that the new captain was one of your students, Potters best friend no less?"

"My, my lord, Dumbledore kept that information to himself and himself alone. I did not know about the elves until you told me, i-if I had know then of course I w-would have told you straight away." Voldemort snarled like an animal and whipped his wand out and shouted

"Crucio!" Snape screamed in agony, but that was all he let past his lips. Finally he was released and he lay on the ground trembling. "Leave Severus, it will take much time before you prove yourself to me again."

"Yes master." he whispered as he dragged himself out of the room, thinking to himself,

'I knew Potter and his friends would be the death of me, I just didn't count on how slow a death.' He knew if he slipped up like that again, then he was a dead man.

* * *

The next morning Legolas wandered into the hall, and sat in his usual place at the table and began to eat calmly and deliberately, waiting. A chorus of screams shattered the usual peace of Rivendell and was quickly followed by yells of

"LEGOLAS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Elrond looked towards the ceiling sending a silent prayer that his house would still be standing after the poor victims of Legolas' latest prank got their own on him. Legolas stood up calmly and walked out as if he hadn't heard the shouts. Typical Legolas, he was never one for panicking about being caught, in fact he would have been insulted if someone else got the credit or rather blame. Elrond decided he really did not want to know about the latest pranks. He was sipping his fruit juice when he tuned involuntarily into the conversation to his left.

"Are you sure Kuli?"

"Yes I'm sure Fend, I heard Earithramir telling Sircyn about it."

"What did he say?" asked Frudo,

"That Ron and Cilath must have spent the night together!" It took a lot of self-control on Elrond's part not to choke on his drink.

"How would he know?"

"Sircyn asked the same question, and Earithramir said, that, not only was Ron not in his own bed this morning, but Cilath was telling him that she was attracted to him only that same day. She was going to talk to him, I guess they did and a lot more!" Elrond decided he'd heard enough. He rose from his seat and walked purposefully to his study, making it appear he had something important to do. He entered the orderly messy room and sat down behind his desk.

'Hm, Ron and Cilath, this complicates things quite a bit.' he thought to himself. He was reminded very much of Aragorn and Arwen and their situation. If Ron and Cilath were serious about each other, Cilath would have to be to spend the night with someone, then that posed a problem. Ron was mortal, Cilath was elven, Ron would die, by the sword or old age and Cilath would have to choose whether she would follow him or live on.

"This could be a problem." he whispered to himself softly. Just then there was a round of long and short knocks on his door. Elrond chuckled, that knock was Legolas saying,

'_The twins and/or Glorfindel are going to kill me because of a prank I pulled, can I hide in here?'_

"Come in Legolas, we need to talk anyway." Legolas popped his head in and then the rest of his body followed. Elrond motioned him to sit down. He did so warily; he knew something was up.

"Legolas have you heard any rumours regarding Cilath today?"

"No, not today." Legolas smiled

"Well if you had you would probably have heard the rumour that Ron and Cilath spent the night together." Legolas sat there for many moments before finally saying

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say?" asked Elrond raising his eyebrow. Legolas nodded, his face passive.

"Yes, that's all."

"But what about the mortality issue?"

"I don't know why but I'm not worried about that, I know the right choices will be made." Elrond sighed and then they sat in silence, the occasional angry shout for Legolas breaking the peaceful silence of Rivendell. Legolas shifted in his seat then said

"This must remind you of Arwen and Estel."

"…Yes it does, such similar circumstances, same decision to make… I just don't want to lose her and even more I don't want you to lose her." Legolas looked at him curiously, "Legolas I know she means the world to you, you think of her as the daughter you never had, you were always there for her right from the beginning. I'm, I'm just worried if she dies then you will fade, and the elven world needs its Greenleaf and I need my friend." Legolas smiled gratefully and said

"Thank you mellon nin, but it's Cilath's choice, and I know that even if it is hard, she will make the right one." Elrond looked at Legolas and saw his eyes were sparkling knowingly, and he knew that Legolas knew what would come. Legolas was an extraordinarily gifted elf, he spoke with tree with more ease then any other, and he always seemed to know things before they happened. Elrond nodded to show he saw his friends meaning and smiled gently. Just then the door burst open angrily and three fuming, blue-faced elves stood on the threshold.

"YOU!" they all shouted pointing at the blond elf who froze, his eyes wide. Before Legolas could try to escape the twins pounced on him and dragged him out with Glorfindel following, crying all sorts of threats ranging from shaving him bald to throwing him in a pit full of orcs. All things considered Elrond knew Legolas would choose the pit.

* * *

Ron slipped out of the bed making sure he didn't wake up Cilath and went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Ron wasn't sure when or how the elves had invented them but he was very grateful seeing as having a bath all the time would have driven him mad. He ran a hand through his hair as it rained gently down on his head. He sighed contentedly and then let his mind drift. Suddenly his eyes widened in horror,

"Oh bugger!" he whispered. He quickly hopped out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and went back into the bedroom. Cilath had a sheet wrapped around her and she was crouched down holding out her fingers to the baby rabbits that licked her fingers sweetly. "Um Cilath?" Cilath turned to look at him curiously, "Uh…" Ron had forgotten the important thing he had to ask her because she looked so beautiful. Her skin was glowing softly and the stars in her blue eyes were dancing to a tune only they could hear. He shook his head slightly and said "Cilath I just realised that, um…" Damn his tongue that couldn't get the bloody words out!

"What?"

"That we didn't do anything to prevent an unexpected present." '_Smooth, Weasley, very smooth!_' Cilath looked confused then her face cleared and she smiled again.

"Ron, relax. Elven women control their own reproductive system. I'm not ready to have a child so my body does not allow me to conceive." Ron sighed and relaxed. Cilath giggled and kissed the tip of his nose then she said

"I'm going to get washed, would you like to help me?" Ron beamed.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Lomli I don't know about this." said Earithramir nervously. He was normally the one to be a bit crazy, but Lomli had really topped it all.

"Oh relax Earithramir, we won't be caught." grinned Lomli as he finished setting the trap.

"But it could hit anyone, even lord Elrond!" Earithramir shuddered at the thought. Lomli shrugged as he hopped down from the stool he'd been standing on to set up the trap. He picked it up and walked away as calm as you please, Earithramir followed a little slower. Not five minutes later there was a shout of horror and disgust and Lomli giggled madly as they walked over to see the fruits of their labour. Legolas stood in the corridor his hand still resting on the door he had been pushing open, completely covered in honey and feathers. He looked like a chicken. A blue-faced Glorfindel was turning an interesting shade of purple because he was laughing so hard and the twins were turning that same purple as they rolled around on the floor howling with laughter. Legolas uttered quite a few curses then turn around and walked, his head held high, towards his room to wash. The twins finally managed to sit up and they looked at Lomli and Earithramir who were holding onto each other as they laughed to stay standing.

"That was brilliant!" they chorused. Earithramir grinned and Lomli bowed over dramatically.

"What on Arda is going on here?" asked Cilath as she and Ron came down the corridor hand in hand, fingers entwined.

"Oh just your uncle becoming a chicken just with out the beak." grinned Glorfindel. Ron raised one eye brow and said bluntly

"What's with your faces?" Glorfindel and the twins frowned in confusion then remembered the blue colour and looked horrified as they realised they'd been walking around like that! They turned tail and ran off. "…Ok then." said Ron softly then looked at Earithramir and Lomli both of whom were grinning knowingly. "What are you two staring at?"

"We know!" smirked Lomli, putting his arm around Earithramir, who put a hand on his hip and smirked too.

"About?" questioned Cilath

"You two." Ron frowned in confusion, then slow realisation dawned on him and with it came the blood rushing to his face while Cilath just turned a slight pink. The two elves grinned even more and Lomli said with a grin,

"Did you honestly expect this to go unnoticed by us?" Ron groaned inwardly, those two were the biggest gossips in Rivendell, so by now everyone knew. Cilath rolled her eyes at them, though her cheeks stayed that cute pink colour. Ron looked at her then back at the not-so-dynamic duo and suddenly leaned down and kissed Cilath on the lips. He felt her start in surprise then relax into his touch her hand holding the back of his head gently while his hand went to her hip. When he pulled away and they smiled at each other. Earithramir broke the moment by going

"Aw aren't they sweet?" in a teasing voice to Lomli. Lomli nodded saying

"But not half as sweet as us." and as if to prove it he kissed Earithramir just like Ron had kissed Cilath. Ron and Cilath shared a look and then as one they rolled their eyes and walked away from the couple towards the garden.

"Ah mister Weasley," called Dumbledore as he turned a corner and spotted them, "I need a word with you in private." Ron nodded and smiled at Cilath who nodded with a smile back then he left her side to join the old wizard. They walked into the room where Ron had classes with Mc Gonagall and Snape. They sat down and Dumbledore tented his fingers thoughtfully. Ron felt uneasy.

"Is there something wrong sir?" he asked worriedly.

"No, in case you thought anyone was injured or anything like that, no everyone's fine. I am simply at a loss as to how to explain my utter amazement and respect at what you have achieved in such a short time." Ron fidgeted in embarrassment, his fingers tracing his scar on his neck, remembering that Cilath had said that the stitches would come out in the next few days… had it really only been two days ago? God everything was so chaotic Ron was loosing track of the days.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the young man, yes he was a man now, he'd seen a lot and been through even more. He watched as his long fingers, which were rough from the use of a bow, trace the long thin scar on his neck. He would admit that when he'd heard about the incident he'd thought that he had made a grave mistake in his choosing, perhaps it had been some other student, but no, Elrond and Glorfindel were adamant that Ron was the one. Now looking at him he saw what they had clearly seen from the beginning. A strong confident captain, he was very clever, but not cocky. Dumbledore had watched Harry very closely, for many reasons, the most obvious being that he had put it upon himself to see that the boy had grown up, if not in the best of ways, but it guaranteed that Harry wouldn't be over confident and would be hardened for his choices he would have to make. Yet he had also seen Ron, whenever the trio went on their adventures Ron always stepped back and let the other two take the glory, he had accepted it and kept silent yet he would always be the first to protect and follow his friends into whatever danger, which said a lot about his character. Shaking his head slightly as his thoughts continued to wander. He looked at Ron and said 

"Ron, the Tok'ra are insisting that they meet with you as a captain soon. And after much discussion between myself and the other teachers and lord Elrond we agree that you are ready to become an official adult and be dubbed the Captain of the Elven Army." Ron's face paled and his eyes widened… in fright. He was afraid, he wasn't sure if he could handle the responsibility, that was as plain as day. Dumbledore leaned forward, "Ron we have the utmost confidence in you. You can do this." Ron looked away his gaze turning to the gardens. Some girls could be heard laughing and giggling from it. He leaned against a pillar, leaning his head back.

"I'm not sure I'm ready sir. I mean I don't feel like I've experienced enough to be able to command. I lost two people in my first one only two days ago." He looked at him. He was clearly exhausted; the happiness that had been there only a few minutes before with the Lady Cilath was gone.

"Ron I know everything is rushed but we need you now to take up the responsibility." A beat. "Do you know why we only gave you two months?" Ron shook his head, "Its because we want a small faction of the elves, under your command to be at Hogwarts when the students arrive."

"Professor are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I don't like the idea of practically giving away what could be valuable information to children of Death Eaters. I know, sir, that you like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt but I know Malfoy and I know he'll be sending letters off to Voldemort with everything he can get his grubby little hands on! Putting the elves at Hogwarts puts them at a high risk and I don't think we can ask anymore of them." Dumbledore smiled at him gently.

"I understand Ron, it may seem like we wizards do nothing while the elves get killed one by one for our cause, but unfortunately they are resistant to magic, are skilled fighters and healers and magic wielders. We need them. They keep us safe while we figure out ways to stop Voldemort."

"And the Goa'uld, right sir?"

"Yes of course, but Voldemort is our top priority."

"Understood sir."

"So will you accept?" Ron narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I believe I will sir, as soon as I learn a few more things."

"Such as?"

"How to be an animagus, and I want all the information you have on Voldemort, the last war and all the Ancient Civilisations, particularly the mythology and the Gods." Dumbledore was quite surprised, he had not expected that. "If I'm gonna be captain, I want to know what I'm fighting and I want to know their history."

"But what does mythology have to do with it?"

"The Goa'uld pose as Gods and they live for hundreds of years, passing from host to host. I know that they tricked civilisations into worshipping them as Gods by using magic, hundreds of years ago. So I'm thinking mythology has basis in fact so if I know what they are supposed to be like then I know what I have to do to stand up against them." Dumbledore nodded and then said,

"I shall get Minerva to teach you as fast as possible, and I personally shall get you all the information I can find."

"Thank you sir. Now if you'll excuse me I want to speak with the other generals, and Lord Glorfindel. Quel re Dumbledore." With a bow Ron left. He went in search of Glorfindel, then remembered that the Balrog Slayer was now blue in the face so he was probably hiding his room. Smiling slightly he decided to talk to Legolas instead. Lord Elrond, the elven prince and the Balrog slayer were the three people he always turned to for advise now. He reached Legolas' room and knocked softly. A few minutes later a call of

"Come in Ron!" came through. Ron stepped in closing the door behind him. Legolas smiled at him as he brushed his wet hair. Ron saw there were feathers on the ground and remembered the prank he'd just missed when he and Cilath had met up with the others. Legolas' voice interrupted his thoughts. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your advise my lord." Legolas' face went slightly serious. Ron only called him 'my lord' when he had something big on his mind. He set down his brush and sat on his bed crossing his legs. He motioned to a chair saying,

"What's wrong?" Ron sat down fidgeting with his fingers.

"Um, well, see, Dumbledore has asked me to become the captain now, but I'm totally not ready for that. I've bought myself some time but I don't know what to do." Legolas sighed softly in thought; he saw Ron was feeling pressurised by the weight of the responsibilities and that he doubted himself completely.

"Ron, you've grown up in a safe world, until you started school, and even then you still were safe for the most part." Ron nodded, "Well this whole affair is stepping into the unknown, out of your comfort zone, if you will. You always believed there was no path you could take that one of your siblings has not taken before you, correct?" Ron blinked in surprise he hadn't expected that. He was silent for many moments then nodded,

"Right, what was the point of trying to achieve anything when it had all been done before."

"No, no Ron, I understand completely how you feel about that, believe me I have five older brothers myself… well four now." Ron said nothing, he understood what he meant, Legolas middle brother, Cilath's father, Melicndómien, was dead, thanks to the Goa'uld. Legolas smiled sadly and continued, "What I meant was that even if you in one way resented your brothers, in another you found comfort in the fact that you weren't heading into unknown territory if you followed them, but to lead you have to make the trail for others to follow, and that can be frightening in any situation."

"It feels like I'm walking in blind! I don't know what I'm doing, and why me? Why was I chosen, I'm still a kid!" he cried in despair.

"I don't know Ron." said Legolas softly, in contrast to Ron's cries. "It could be because of your connection to Harry Potter, the Valar works in mysterious ways." Legolas looked outside where the gentle laughter of two elves could be heard, "Earithramir and Lomli. How I wish I could find such joy as they have with each other." Ron knew that was a hint to leave the subject for now, besides he had no more to say, he'd sleep on it. So he focused on Legolas words and said

"Why haven't you, I mean I'm sure you'd have no trouble finding someone." Between his fair face and his gentle heart it was a wonder people weren't swooning all over the place for him. Legolas chuckled, his laughter was another thing to add to the list of appealing things about him.

"I'm afraid I shall never find a lover like others, my heart belongs to the people who meant the most to me, all my love is for them, despite the fact that they no longer walk the earth."

"The Fellowship?" asked Ron softly. Legolas looked at him with intense eyes, and nodded

"Yes, my heart is theirs I shall never love any one person because all that love goes out to them. Ónen ilya anim melme a Fellowship. Ú-chebin melme anim." _(I gave all my love to the Fellowship. I have kept none for myself)_ Ron smiled, his respect for Legolas growing. He wished he could have that kind of connection with someone. The love Legolas described was a kind Ron had never experienced, and he doubted he ever would, he loved his family, he loved his friends and he loved Cilath, but none of those loves were like the one Legolas had for the Fellowship.

"You never cease to amaze me my lord." he said, rising, placing a hand over his heart and bowing slightly to him. Legolas' cheeks went a gentle pink as he straightened, muttering softly

"I hate people bowing to me as much as I hated those Eru-forsaken stiff collared robes my Adar used to make me wear in court. Thank the Valar he is in Valinor!" Ron laughed as he sat back down

"Your father still tells you what to do?" Legolas nodded, looking very embarrassed.

"When you're an elf, even after you've reach majority, your parents still treat you like elflings. Just look at the twins!" Ron laughed harder as he thought about the lecture he'd walked in on to do with Glorfindel, horse droppings and a pillowcase. The twins had been punished by having to polish all the armour the Balrog Slayer had and needless to say he'd collected a lot during his time. The twins had complained about it for the entire horse riding class.

"Legolas what are your other siblings called?" he asked curiously. Legolas cocked his head slightly and smiled.

"Well my oldest brother is Suiauthon, he is very like my father, stubborn, temperamental, and he is the warrior in the family, not me as many seem to think." Legolas rolled his eyes. "Then there's my oldest sister, Alassiel. She's the one who's the worst for mothering me and my closest sibling in both age and friendship. Rilien is the third, he's the scholar and his best friend is Erestor, enough said. Melicndómien, Cilath's father, was the fourth and he was the most stubborn person you'd ever meet, I'm serious, he'd never submit even if the truth was staring him in the face. I do miss him but at least he doesn't suffer any more at the hands of the Goa'uld. Revion is the dreamer of the family and he loved to travel Middle-earth, now he lives among the muggles to learn about them as part of our alliance. Cilath and I both receive constant letters from him about all he has learned. Glanlotiel, is the healer of the family, she was the head of the healing wing back in Greenwood. Laermeluion was born not long after, he is the artist, sweet voiced and skilful of hand. Then finally there is my Elarinya, the final daughter of Thranduil and Bellethiel. She was my closest friend when I was growing up because she was still very young when I was born. We played together all the time, she's beautiful and bright, like the morning star, like she is named for, gentle and kind and sweet as honey… unless you anger her of course, then you'd best run for the hills!" Ron grinned, Elarinya reminded him of his own sister, who he missed very much. "You know Cilath reminds me very much of her, and I do miss her as she along with my other siblings, save Melicndómien and Revion of course, are back in Valinor. Elarinya lives with her husband, Haldir, finally! Do you know it took them almost three thousand years to admit they loved each other? Honestly I was getting exasperated watching them and waiting, which is one of the reasons I'm glad you and Cilath have admitted your feelings." No one had ever seen Ron pale so quickly. His eyes took on a wide shape like he'd been caught with his hand in the forbidden cookie jar. Legolas tried not to laugh at him, honestly he did, but the look was too much and he burst out laughing, rolling around on his back on the bed.

"H-how do you…" stammered Ron before realisation dawned. "I'm going to kill Earithramir and Lomli!" he cried.

"Actually Elrond told me." smirked Legolas "It's all over the house by now, as I said to Cilath only yesterday, regarding this very matter, you really need to learn the art of subtlety." Ron went bright red. Highly embarrassed, he could only stutter. "Relax Ron, mellon nin, I am happy that you both finally admitted it, the only thing I was a little concerned about was the suddenness of your actions, generally speaking having such relations with another person would not be the first thing one normally does when love is the case, if you follow." Ron blushed

"I guess we just got carried away, not that I don't love her."

"I know, but I want to tell you that slowing down now may be a good idea. I get it, you're both frightened that each day could be your last so you live it that way, just be careful that you don't go so fast that you exhaust the relationship before it's even begun." Ron frowned that had never really occurred to him at all.

"I don't understand Legolas."

"Ron in times of darkness love, comfort in another's arms is often needed, fear can be a powerful motivator to doing something you normally wouldn't have the nerve to do. I don't doubt the love you feel, I saw it the second I saw you two together, even if you were totally oblivious at the time, just that your rushing because the fear and despair is driving you. You can't let them rule over a relationship Ron, love and care must always be the emotions in charge or else the relationship won't last, do you get my meaning?" Ron nodded, he saw what he meant, and he agreed. He'd been reluctant to admit it because he hadn't wanted to spoil it for them but he'd been freaked out when he realised how sudden it all had been. Legolas gave his shoulder a squeeze. Then suddenly his face lit up in delight as he remembered something

"I completely forgot!" he exclaimed, "Revion is coming here for a while to report what he's seen and learned! I have to tell Cilath, come on Ron!" he leapt to his feet and grabbed Ron's arm in his excitement and dragged him out of his room, pausing only to lock it, never know what the twins might try. He let go of Ron and took off. Ron hurried after him, concentrating on not letting his feet make a sound on the stone, they had all told him if he made his brain well aware of it he'd soon do it without thinking. He was able to catch up with the Prince and stayed at his side as he looked for Cilath. Legolas stopped a she elf and asked her politely if she'd seen his niece. She looked at Ron and giggled then pointed to the right path that led to the stables. They thanked her, Ron a little confused at her attitude. As she walked away Legolas teased,

"My, my Ron! Since you slept with my niece you've become quite the celebrity!" Ron went as red as a beetroot and Legolas laughed as they walked to the stables. Ron loved the stables, from the horses to the smell. As he went in he saw a beautiful horse. Pure white coat, proud and tall with clever eyes. But what really caught his attention was his mane and tail. They were red, like his own hair, fiery and wild looking. A good bit fell into his eyes and his mane was longer then the other horses as if the owner was loathed to cut it. The horse snorted softly and seemed to study him, judging him. Ron couldn't look away until Legolas cried "Cilath!" shattering the spell between them. Turning his head, Ron saw Cilath lean to the side so she could see past her horse, Rhovanion, and smiled at the two.

"Mára aurë Uncle Legolas, Ron. Man anírach cerin an le?" she asked softly. _(Hello Uncle Legolas, Ron. What can I do for you?) _

"Well I just came to tell you Revion is coming here in three days!" Cilath's face lit up with delight, and, leaving her horse she ran to her uncle hugging him tightly.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better!" she cried.

"Of that I have no doubt." chuckled Legolas smiling knowingly. Ron blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Cilath smiled sheepishly, muttering

"It even reached you eh?"

"Indeed my dear niece indeed." smiled Legolas kissing her forehead, "I am very happy for both of you." She gave him a grateful look saying

"I'm relieved that I have someone on our side in my family, for you do realise my grandfather is going to have a kitten about it." Legolas laughed saying

"Yes he was very reluctant to see his first and for now, only grandchild become a lady and no longer be a damsel. By the way Ron, watch out for my father and eldest brother they'll be the worst." Ron groaned loudly and ran a hand through his hair. The two elves chuckled then Cilath asked

"Do you like Urúvion?" nodding to the stallion with the mane of fire. Ron nodded admiring the beauty of the horse. "He's one of our best horses."

"I can believe it." Legolas suddenly looked outside and said

"Oh dear, look." Cilath joined him and her face fell with worry and sadness.

"What is it?" asked Ron

"Maedd, he's coming this way." answered Legolas frowning sadly. "Perhaps you should hide Ron." Ron opened his mouth to protest. "Please Ron I don't want the two of you fighting and Maedd is still fuming according to Glorfindel." Ron sighed then looked around and spotted a good place. It was an area where the hay was stored above the stalls, perfect. Ron scurried up the ladder as fast as he could, lying down on the hay half burying himself into the mass of dried grass. He heard Maedd grunt at the other two as they greeted him.

"How are you holding up Maedd?" asked Cilath in a kindly tone.

"Just fine hantale Cilath!" _(thanks)_ He sure didn't sound fine in fact his words sounded like he'd hissed them through gritted teeth. Ron winced.

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a ride in the woods, at least this way I won't have to worry about running into that thaur eden Ron!" _(abominable human)_

'_Fair enough.'_ thought Ron, he was trying not to let Maedd's opinion bother him since there was no way in the seven levels of hell that he'd be able to change them now.

"Maedd!" Clearly Cilath didn't agree. "It wasn't Ron's fault, he didn't kill Cer or Kinthia. If you want to lay blame, then blame me for Kinthia, I was the one standing right beside her and I couldn't save her, one of my dearest friends."

"It was no ones fault but the Goa'uld, Cilath. Please Maedd open your heart and your eyes. Hate will not help you move on, and if you don't…"

'_You will die.' _finished Ron in his mind as Legolas trailed off. There was a silence then Maedd spoke, softly this time.

"The human led them into the fight, not the Goa'uld, so their deaths are on his head."

"And what about when he is dubbed?" asked Cilath heatedly.

"I will follow him, but I will not do it for him, I will do it so that I can continue to fight for the elves, who have forgotten themselves who they fight for."

"We fight for freedom of all."

"No you fight for a selfish race that is destroying the earth piece by piece. If I could I would return home to Valinor without leaving the fighting I would if only to feel the real sun on my skin and not this frail polluted thing they have dubbed sunlight that has no real compassionate warmth to it."

'_Ok he has me there.' _Ron thought, _'Although that pollution is really the fault of the muggles… I think.'_ Ron agreed with the first statement completely, humans were selfish, always looking out for themselves and to hell with anything else. At least that's how it looked a lot of the time, some people were different but still… Ron shook his head slightly to clear his head. He was driving himself crazy with his constant debates on everything. He heard a horse being led out of its stall. Cilath called out softly

"Maedd…" but the words must have died on her lips because the next minute the sound of the horse galloping away was all that could be heard. Ron pushed himself to his feet, covered in hay. He brushed as much as he could off his navy overtunic and climbed back down to the two. Cilath looked very upset. Like a reflex he hugged her close and rubbed her back. She didn't cry, she just held him, gaining strength from him. As they pulled away Legolas commented,

"Maedd's heart is good but he's always been closed, Cer was the one who really made him come along to anything he and his friends were doing, encouraging him to trust people but he's never really been able to do so. Kinthia was the only one he ever really opened up to and now both are gone. He's no idea what to do. I'm afraid that we can only be patient with him." They nodded then Legolas said "Come I believe it is time for lunch. Nodding they followed him to the dining hall where Elrond was waiting for them. Seated beside him were a man and a woman, they were dressed in leather clothes, the man had short curly hair and the woman had straight hair down to her shoulders. They stood up when the trio approached as did lord Elrond.

"Ah Ron perfect timing." he smiled, then motioning to the two strangers he said, "This is Anise and Freya." He pointed to the woman, "and Tanith and Hebron." the man. They are representatives of the Tok'ra." Ron bowed, slightly out of habit, to be polite. He was admittedly a little nervous of these two, or four depending on how one looked at it. Tok'ra were like the good version of the Goa'uld, who opposed their ways. Host and symbiote shared a true symbiotic relationship, neither being the dominant force, exchanging control of the body without struggle. Both shared feelings and thoughts, but were both distinct in personalities. It was a little confusing. Ron had been told of them and knew that they were allies, but had yet to meet one until now.

"Greetings my allies." he said. The two bowed their heads back.

"Greetings." said the man, the host, judging by the fact that the voice was normal and not that interlaced one of the symbiote. "It is an honour to finally meet you captain."

"Actually I'm not captain just yet. I was asked but I wish to learn more of my enemies and their history before I take on the job. I will be of no use as a captain if I have no clue what my enemies are like." Both tok'ra looked impressed by his words and Ron inwardly grinned.

'_Not a bad first impression if I do say so myself.' _He thought to himself.

"_I am glad to hear that you take your business seriously."_ stated the woman, symbiote this time.

"If I may inquire to which is which, by name."

"_Of course I am called Anise!"_ said the female symbiote before she bowed her head and when she raised it the host was in control.

"And I am called Freya."

"I am Tanith." said the male host before he allowed his symbiote to take control.

"_And I'm Hebron." _Ron nodded to each. Beside him he felt Cilath tense ever so gradually as the symbiote took control. Hebron's eyes locked on her and seemed to study her slowly, as if drinking her in. A wave of annoyance flared up inside him at the action. Elrond must have noticed the tension and he interrupted it by asking them all to sit down and eat. They did so. To Ron's delight there was roast beef and roast potatoes and vegetables. He dug in feeling famished, he had missed breakfast after all. Cilath took a fair amount herself and dug in with as much hunger. Ron saw this and stopped eating to just stare at her. She looked at him and smiled as she swallowed. Ron just smiled back and began to eat again. Legolas began to talk with Freya,

"What is the word on the Jaffa resistance movement?"

"Well they have been able to convert several more Jaffa of Aphopis, but that's really all." Ron paused to listen and a thought struck him.

"Um maybe one of the reasons it's difficult to convert them is not just because they fear to oppose their gods." Legolas and Freya looked at him. "Maybe they fear not being able to get a new larva when their current one has fully matured, I mean Glorfindel told me all new born larva are kept in temples dedicated to which ever system lord, so maybe if you could find a substitute for the symbiote then it'd be easier to convince them. I mean the Jaffa believe, the gods control everything including their existence and unfortunately they can back it up because without a symbiote a Jaffa would die within a few hours. If you can get rid of that dependency then maybe all the Jaffa would realise the truth." Freya raised her eyebrows,

"An intriguing suggestion." She turned to Tanith who nodded in agreement, "But how would we go about such a thing?" She looked at Lord Elrond, who paused to think.

"Well perhaps, and I am hesitant to suggest this, perhaps you could capture a queen symbiote and use her offspring to truly understand the nature of the blood and body of the symbiote, I'm sure anything you come up with would be welcomed by the resistance." Hebron raised an eyebrow

"_If you were hesitant to suggest such a method because of the fact that we would be bothered by the thought of using a queen in such a way then you are mistaken. The Goa'uld have been doing worse to both elf and human for over two thousand years."_ Ron's head shot up at that.

"Wait, wait! Humans? No one said anything about the Goa'uld having any contact with humans in the last thousand years!"

"Well obviously Ron, the Goa'uld pretended to be gods 10,000 years ago as you know and in the beginning they took human hosts, because they didn't know of the elves. But then, several thousand years ago the humans rebelled and forced them to flee. They first fled to the country you call America because it wasn't very populated and they set up the cities you've heard of like Tenochtitlan, and the Aztec's and Mayans and others were their subjects. But when humans from Europe discovered the land they had to flee again, but this time they found Valinor and attempted to take us over. We fought back and expelled them from the haven. But the Goa'uld, who now had nowhere to go, were very advanced in magic, but they are also good a mechanics, all their weapons run on power not magic, the staff weapon for example uses a liquid metal called naquadah to power it, and the hand device uses the kinetic energy in the stone combined with the naquadah in the blood stream of the symbiote to power it. Also- what are you staring at Ron?" asked Cilath pausing in her long explanation. Ron was gaping at her. Legolas gave him a slight push to wake him up.

"Oh Merlin sorry, just… well I had no idea you knew about this sort of thing, it sounds so… muggle." Anise spoke up

"The Goa'uld captured many… muggles as you call them as well as wizards over the centuries to use them as slaves and to update their technology and further their knowledge. The Goa'uld are extremely intelligent, and unlike Voldemort they don't see a difference in magic or muggle as long as it gives them power. In fact the Goa'uld are the cause of about half the people all over the world disappearing." Tanith then spoke up.

"They take them and force them to create new weapons and power sources, or new spells and curses, or even occasionally a mixture of both." Ron reeled from all the information.

"How come I was never told about this?"

"Because we thought we'd explain the magic side of it first, because you told us you were clueless about muggles. We were going to start tellingyou tomorrow." explained Elrond. Ron put his head in his hands.

"Where were the Goa'uld living if they had nowhere to go?" The Tok'ra looked grim,

"_As you know Ron the Tok'ra have their bases under ground, well first the Goa'uld did… under Valinor. The Tok'ra were disguised as nomadic and tribal people, like the Sámi and in fact still are as well as living under ground where they can, although that is very dangerous now with all the machines used to detect things under ground."_

"Whoa, whoa! The nomadic tribes are actually Tok'ra!" exclaimed Ron. Anise and Tanith nodded. "But I don't understand."

"_Pretending to be a tribal or nomadic society is a great way to protect and hide because we originally were just a few among a village, though they were aware of us, and now we are protected in many areas by law, but more and more of us are hiding among normal people, living normal lives to learn and gain information as well as infiltrate the Goa'uld back in Delmak."_

"What's Delmak?"

"Delmack is a man made island off the coast of Ireland on the South-West point, no one can see it because of magic to hide it from all muggles and wizards."

"Is Ireland in alliance with them?"

"No, not at all, in fact they have no idea of its existence, then again no one outside the elves and Tok'ra are aware of it. The Goa'uld had it constructed when the elves managed to expel them from Valinor about five hundred years ago. It cost thousands of slaves lives to build it."

"I have a headache." groaned Ron massaging his temples. "This is so damn complicated."

"We know but that is the way things are."

"Fine, just don't expect me to say much while my brain tries to process this stuff." They nodded in understanding and they began to eat again,

"Tell me Ron-" started Tanith, but Ron cut him off with a sharp

"Not finished assimilating the information!" he closed his eyes for a minute and then as he opened them said "You were saying?"

"Tell me are you confident in your peoples magic?" Ron looked up in confusion. "Do you feel it will help you win?"

"Uh… well I believe it will be of some help, but I'm not sure, because most magical defences are to defend against magic, nothing else, so the shield charm for example only defends against hexes and curses, well strong ones can reflect some physical attacks, but, it takes energy."

"And I doubt you have it to spare." commented Tanith smugly. Ron grit his teeth to stop himself from retorting,

'_Apparently being good doesn't always make you any less of an ass.' _From the look on Cilath's face she was thinking the same. Ron grimaced, his headache was getting beyond the point of just being something to comment on. He dug the heel of his hand in between his eyes to relieve the pain. It helped a little.

"Do you think that magic will defend you against orcs and Jaffa?" Tanith's voice drilled into his head.

"No, sir, I don't, that's why I've been trained to fight." stated Ron. His head was beginning to pound.

* * *

Cilath looked at Ron and noticed he was sweating slightly, and his face was flushed, like he had a fever. His eyes were becoming unfocused and slightly glazed. She frowned in concern as he answered Tanith with more then a slight strain in his voice. She reached a hand out and touched Ron's cheek with the back of her hand. She gasped, he was burning up. Just as she was about to ask him if he wanted to go to bed, he stood up abruptly, stammering what could have been an excuse or that he wanted fried horse, she wasn't sure as he was stuttering in what could have been three or four different languages or just nonsense. He took about two unsteady steps away before his legs gave out.

* * *

Earithramir was just coming in to grab some lunch for him and his boyfriend when he saw Ron walking like he was drunk. In two seconds he was at his side, concern marring his fair features. Ron just passed out as his legs gave way. With lightning fast reactions he caught him and supported him. With shock he watched as Ron began to writhe and twist violently, as if caught up in some terrible nightmare. 

"Lay him on the ground and hold him down Earithramir!" ordered Elrond who had left his seat as soon as the redhead had fainted. He did as he was bid and had to put all his weight on Ron's legs to hold them. Legolas held the boys head to stop him from injuring his head as he convulsed. Between them, Cilath and Anise held down his arms and torso. Elrond called for Glorfindel and began check the boy over as the four held him still.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Cilath in a frantic voice.

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure or you just don't have a clue?" asked Legolas as he struggled with the boy. Ron was a hell of a lot stronger then he looked. Elrond glared at him, before, checking Ron's pulse. Suddenly he paused and just watched the boy convulse. Earithramir called sharply

"My Lord this is no time to take a nap!" Elrond looked at him and said

"Look at what Ron's doing, doesn't it seem familiar?"

"It looks just like whenever anyone else has a seizure, except they usually have a healer trying to stop it!" growled Cilath as Ron's arm just missed her face as it escaped her grasp. She quickly pinned it down again. Anise spoke up.

"This reminds me of the time I saw that elleth pass out and convulse last I was here!"

"Wasn't that Kinthia?" asked Legolas through teeth that were gritted with effort. Elrond gave him a very serious look.

"It was."

* * *

Hi, just could you tell me what you think of my history for the Goa'uld. Does it work? 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Agony… terrible pain… it was unbearable! Ron was completely aware of it as he watched a load of flashes unfold in front of him._

_Flash!_

_A street._

_Flash!_

_A car parking in a drive._

_Flash!_

_A family getting out laughing and chatting. Mum, Dad and Daughter._

_Flash! _

_Another image of them laughing as they approached the front door of their house. _

_A Flash of green!_

_Screams! All around him were screams._

"_Mum!"_

"_John!"_

"_Hermione!"_

"_Aveda Kedavera!" _

_Nothing. All was silent and black.

* * *

_

"Erestor I highly doubt-"

"How can you not believe it, I mean if it wasn't true, the boy would have had the back of his head blown out!"

"Calm down, I'm only saying, that lets not jump to any hasty conclusions."

"You sound like an Ent, Elrond!"

Elrond?

"Well I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't one." Someone growled in exasperation.

"Ow!" groaned Ron as he brought a hand to his head which was telling him quite clearly that it was not happy. Someone took his hand and called his name.

"Ron?" Cilath, Cilath was calling him, softly, her voice full of worry. Ron finally managed to open his eyes and instantly regretted it.

"Ngh, too bright!" he moaned covering his eyes. Several voices whispered softly and there was a sound of wood moving across metal and the soft swish of material.

"Is that better Ron?" Ron opened his eyes again and to his relief it was now comfortably dark. Cilath was on his right and Elrond was on his left and Erestor, Legolas and Earithramir were at the foot of his bed.

"Man mathach?" _(How do you feel?)_ asked Elrond, placing his hand on Ron's forehead. The hand was soothingly cool.

"Like crap." answered Ron truthfully. His foggy brain suddenly got a kick start and he remembered what he'd seen in that weird… dream? No it was more then a dream. He sat up straight in utter horror. "Hermione!" he cried. The elves on either side of him gently pulled at him to make him lie back down. Ron struggled, "No you don't understand, Hermione's been attacked! Death Eaters attacked her home!"

"Ron, Ron relax, we know." soothed Cilath, "You were muttering in your sleep and we were able to figure out what you were saying and alert Dumbledore, Hermione is fine as are her parents, thanks to you."

"Oh! That's- wait! How did I know? I mean, how come it was true, it was just a dream?"

"No it wasn't!" exclaimed Erestor who looked ecstatic, "It was a vision!"

"Erestor!" reprimanded Elrond. Ron frowned,

"A vision? But that's not possible, Cilath and Kinthia told me that if a human has a vision, it kills them. They said it blows out the back of their head." As foolish as it was Ron's hand flew to the back of his own head to make sure it was all still there. Cilath smiled slightly at him. Elrond spoke up,

"We are not sure yet if it was, however," he continued as Erestor opened his mouth to speak, "It is highly likely, but I don't know how you have them, we've been expecting it from Maedd, since the visions are passed on commonly by a kiss." Ron looked down rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Cilath pulled her hand away looking hurt. Earithramir's jaw dropped,

"Oh sweet Valar." he muttered. Ron just blushed uncomfortably. Cilath sat back, crossing her arms defensively,

"When did you kiss Kinthia?"

"The day she died after you and Maedd ran off to sound the alarm. I wasn't expecting it, she just kissed me." Ron explained defensively. It wasn't his fault, it was all way too quick for him to really grasp.

"Well, generally the visions show the bearer that they must pass on the vision and to whom they must give it, but we assumed that the visions had simply been passed on to Maedd because Kinthia never told us."

"She didn't have time." Ron rasped his mouth suddenly very dry. It hurt badly to talk about Kinthia and Cer and Ron doubted it would ever really go away. It was the same with Sirius after he'd died. Cilath stood and walked over to the window her arms wrapped around her lithe body. Ron sighed, he knew she was very upset by this confession. Elrond put a hand on his forehead, to check his temperature.

"Well your fever is gone." Ron looked at him in question, "When someone starts having visions, if that is what they are, then the body takes a while to build up a resistance to their effects, so for a while you may get quite ill when you receive one."

"But I can't keep getting sick, I have to take care of the warriors, plan strategies, and defences, on top of which I have to learn how to become an animagus and learn a load of Mythology." Ron exclaimed angrily.

"Easy Ron, I'm afraid that you don't honestly have a choice."

"This isn't happening." he muttered dropping his face into his hands. This was too much for him, his brain was simply fried, he couldn't take any more.

"Look Ron I want you to take two days off to simply relax, no stress at all, understood?" Ron looked up, intending to protest but Elrond silenced him with a raised eyebrow. Damn those things were intimidating.

"Fine." he muttered irritably.

"Good, now I see no reason why you can't leave, so go and have some fun, take the horses out, have a picnic or something." Elrond smiled encouragingly at him and then he walked out of the healing wing, after grabbing Erestor by the arm and dragging him out. Legolas winked at Ron, smiling and followed them. Earithramir looked at Cilath then at Ron and the crowed

"Come now, we've just been told to have fun, so let's go! We have a whole day to ourselves, let's not waste it."

"Yeah, c'mon, I need to walk in the gardens for a while." Ron got out of bed, a little unsteady on his feet. Cilath looked at him and he looked at her hopefully. She rolled her eyes fondly and smiled at him.

"I will join you shortly. Go on ahead." The two boys nodded and left. Ron groaned softly and leaned his head back, covering his face with his hands as they walked.

"I'm telling you Earithramir, if anything more happens like this I'm gonna lose it." Earithramir cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion, so Ron explained, his voice getting progressively louder and faster as he spoke, "Lose it? It means to go crazy… nuts…insane… bonzo. No longer in possession of ones faculties… three fries short of a Happy Meal… WACKO!" He finished at a shout that got many wandering elves attention. Earithramir smiled amusedly,

"Thank you Ron, I believe I now understand the meaning of 'lose it'. However, what on earth is a Happy Meal?"

"I have absolutely no clue, I just remember someone at school saying it to another person and it was pretty obvious he was questioning the others sanity. Seems to work though, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes I believe it does." They walked out into the glorious gardens and strolled under the trees until they came to the swimming pool. Ron bit back a groan, this was where he'd seen Kinthia having her first vision. Earithramir could tell what he was thinking.

"If you want we can go somewhere else."

"No, no, I'm fine." Ron gave him a smile and sat on the ground. He hugged his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "Earithramir, do you remember the day we were here and Kinthia had that vision?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just, were all her visions like that?"

"Not always, generally the bad ones about attacks and such were painful, probably to get her attention, but some were not. They just happened, unfolding before her eyes."

"What were they about?"

"Well… At the same time lord Elrond had his premonition of you, Kinthia had one of you too, that is how we knew what to expect of your appearance, and of your skill, Kinthia saw it too." This blew Ron away and he showed it by falling back onto the grass. As he stared at the sky, Dubhaltach soared silently overhead. Ron stared at the clouds and began to guess what they formed.

"I see an apple over there." he said softly, pointing.

"Oh? Where?"

"There." Ron pointed again.

"Oh I see it. Hey look over there, I see a dragon!"

"Hey yeah, cool that looks like the one Harry took on in fourth year, I think it was called a Hungarian Horntail."

"Your friend has taken on a dragon!"

"Hey Harry's duelled with Voldemort himself and come out alive." Earithramir stared at him in shock.

"Really?"

"Really."

"How in the world did he do that?"

"Harry's the Boy Who Lived, he was practically born to out live Voldemort."

"Is that how he sees it?"

"Hell no, Harry hates being famous, everyone staring at his forehead because of his scar, he's famous for something he doesn't even remember. Although… he does have a bit of a bad habit of playing the hero."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, its like if something's up then forget the teachers who know more, it's up to Harry to figure it out and stop it. I mean he's my best mate, and he's one of the greatest wizards who ever lived, but he keeps on getting into trouble because he just can't let himself take a back seat because he's so damn courageous and good hearted."

"Courageous? Some might call putting yourself in danger every chance you get and taking friends with you fool hardiness, and recklessness."

"Hey Harry's very brave! He saved my sisters life once!" Earithramir quickly backed up a bit.

"What I mean Ron is that, it sounds like Harry puts himself in danger because he doesn't have anyone to worry about back home. You go with him and he forgets how your families would react if you got killed, he never had to worry about that, you do."

"What's that got to do with it?" asked Ron sourly

"Harry is reckless because he doesn't have to worry about his parents or any siblings being distraught over his death and he forgets that you do have that, he may be a good person, but he sounds a bit self absorbed."

"How dare you!" shouted Ron furiously standing up. "You have no idea what he's been through! He's got a right to be a bit selfish, the muggles he grew up with stuffed him in a cupboard to live in, he never got anything of his own, it was all hand-me-downs, he was treated as if he didn't exist and he never had any friends till he came to Hogwarts. To top all that off he's got a nutcase after him all the time!"

"Ron I get it, but that doesn't mean he can just disregard your feelings, your opinions." Ron glared at him and stormed off fuming.

'_How dare he!'_ he thought to himself furiously _'He hasn't a clue about Harry!'_ Ron walked off into the forest his fist balled and his ears flaming. He stormed through the trees then for no reason he climbed one at random and sat down in the branches, curling up and burying his face in his knees, hugging his legs to him. His breathing was heavy like he'd just run a marathon and there were tears of anger, frustration and sadness in his eyes. He let them roll down his cheeks unheeded, unashamed since there was no one to see him. He couldn't believe Earithramir, not just about what he said, but because he'd said it now, when Ron just wanted some peace in his life. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep and never wake up. The pain of slaughter was fresh in his soul, along with the pain of the loss of Kinthia, Cer and Sirius. Valar, he missed Sirius, he knew that if the man was alive he would have come to see him and spend time with him, not just to teach him this or update Elrond on Voldemort or the Goa'uld, but to just have some fun. He missed his mother's cooking, his dad's comments about how fascinating muggles were, his brothers teasing and Ginny's pestering. He missed Harry and his complaints of Snape, and he missed Hermione and her know-it-allism. He missed the wizarding world. Hell at this point he would have given anything to have a fight with Malfoy, that was how low he felt. He sniffed loudly, then began to sing softly, it was a song his dad used to sing to him when he'd had a nightmare.

_Sleep, baby, sleep  
Your father tends the sheep  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep _

_Sleep, baby, sleep  
Our cottage vale is deep  
The little lamb is on the green  
With snowy fleece so soft and clean  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep_

His father would never win a prize for the best singer but he'd been a wonderful comfort, more for his presence, for when you're a little child your parents are the most magical and powerful people that exist and they can defeat even the most evil of foes for you, the little scared child. Ron sighed softly, he really missed them.

'_There, there young edan.'_ Ron nearly had a heart attack. He looked all around for the source of the voice but he saw no one. The voice had been deeper then any elf's, almost akin to Gandalf's.

"Hello?" called Ron, "Anyone there?"

'_We are always here young one, since the time of the Ents.' _

"Who are you?" called Ron, a little frightened. The leaves swished softly, sounding almost like chuckling, but there was no breeze.

'_Why my young one, I am the tree upon which you sit.' _Ron nearly fell out of the tree in shock. Once again the leaves chuckled.

"How can I hear you?"

'_Oh I'm afraid I don't know young one, all I know is that you can, it is a fresh experience, I must say, speaking to an edan. I've never been able to, but I suppose you are quite different to any other human I have met.' _The voice was slow and creaky, as if it was tired. Ron wasn't quite sure what to make of its comment about him being different.

"Well I am a wizard, and I do have a gift to learn any language, and apparently I can receive visions, so maybe that has something to do with it."

'_Hm, perhaps, what is your name edan?"_

"Ron Weasley. Call me Ron."

"_Hm very well Ron, I am called Lithônion, and I would love to hear of your world, I'm afraid that very few elves have the time to talk to us now, except Legolas and his young niece, Cilath, delightful elves the two of them and such open minds."_

"Cilath's my meleth!" exclaimed Ron happily, glad that they had something in common; the tree was clearly fond of Cilath.

'_Well, well, then you are the young boy she has been talking about to me.'_ Lithônion chuckled as Ron blushed, Cilath had been talking about him? _'Come now, tell me of the wizards of the new age.' _Ron did so happy to tell a fresh ear absolutely everything he could think of from the world wide wizards, to his own problems in the end. Lithônion was a very good ear.

* * *

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" shouted Cilath furiously, straining against Lomli's grip as he held her back from attacking Earithramir who looked more then a little shocked at her fury. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM ABOUT HIS FRIEND?"

"I was only telling him what I thought!" Earithramir exclaimed defensively. Lomli shook his head as he tightened his grip on Cilath's waist and arm both of which he had to have a vice like grip on or else she'd beat the stuffing out of Earithramir. He hadn't seen her this angry in years. Not since her father had died. It was a good thing he'd gone with Cilath to find Ron and Earithramir or else his ownlover would be dead by now. It had been a bit tactless of Earithramir to say such things but he wasn't always the most tactful elf.

"He has enough on his mind without you insulting his friends. Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar for your words!" (May Balrogs eat you) she shouted furiously. Lomli's eyes widened in shock as tears of hurt formed in Earithramir's eyes. Having had enough he picked Cilath up by the waist and half carried, half dragged her away. She struggled with him furiously, shouting curses at him that, if King Thranduil heard them, would make him have a kitten. He hauled her into lord Elrond's study, the closest and only place he could think of to bring the raving elleth. He pushed the door open and pulled her in. Elrond, Glorfindel, Legolas, Erestor and Gandalf, of all people, were sitting around the desk. As he shut the door he shouted angrily

"Dina Cilath this instant!" Amazingly she did, probably because Lomli rarely ever raised his voice to her. "I cannot believe you said that to Earithramir!"

"He deserved it after what he said to Ron!"

"What he said, while stupid, did not merit you wishing that the Balrogs would eat him!"

"He was so cold hearted to him Lomli!"

"Maybe, but wishing death upon anyone is no less cold Cilath!"

"_Excuse me."_

"Ron has been through too much in one month, he doesn't need his 'friends' turning against him!"

"_Excuse me!"_

"Oh for the love of Elbereth, he was not turning against him Cilath!"

"EXCUSE ME!" The two jumped as they looked at the others who were staring at them looking thoroughly confused. "What is going on here?" asked Legolas his eyebrows raised. The two glared at each other before both began to tell their version of the story.

"Earithramir said to Ron-"

"Cilath said to Earithramir-"

"-and then he said that Harry was-"

"-he made a mistake but there was no need-"

"Hold it!" shouted Erestor interrupting both of them, "Now Cilath, tell us what you have to say, and then Lomli you can tell us." Cilath immediately burst out with her version,

"Well no sooner is Ron out of the hospital wing when Earithramir, the idiot, tells him his friend is a reckless, self centred brat, something he did not need to hear after what happened only three days ago!"

"Oh yes well after she found out about that then Cilath says to Earithramir that she hopes that Balrogs would eat him!" spat Lomli furiously

"He deserved it!" she shot back.

"Time out!" shouted Legolas jumping up and standing between them putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Both of you calm down, NOW!" he pushed them into seats and stood over them sternly. "Now," he began calmly, "it seems like your both involved in a fight that neither should be in if it's between Ron and Earithramir." The two began to speak but Legolas held up a hand indicating he wasn't done. "Now Cilath do you really wish death upon Earithramir?" Cilath went pale at his words and looked horrified,

"Of course not, never!"

"Then why did you say so?" Cilath opened and closed her mouth several times, before a tear made it's way down her cheek. The six edhel watched her as she bowed her head and more tears fell. She was still and silent save for the tears. Legolas frowned slightly, but then his face cleared, as he understood. He shared a look with Gandalf and the old wizard cleared his throat softly and got the others attention. He motioned for them to leave and they did, including Lomli, who went in search of Earithramir. Legolas and Gandalf remained. Legolas crouched down in front of his niece and gently took her chin in his hands raising it to look her in the eyes.

"This didn't really have anything to do with Earithramir and Ron did it?" she shook her head slowly, her eyes sliding away from him. "It was to do with what has happened, wasn't it?" She nodded, a soft sob escaping her lips.

"It's just I, I keep thinking about Cer, I can't help but wonder what it's like for him. Is he conscious, is that thing already claiming its first innocent life, how much pain is he in? Is it like what my Adar went through?" She covered her mouth in horror, she hadn't really spoken of her father and what happened between them when he'd been taken over. Legolas moved so he sat down beside her and put his arm around her and let her lean against him curled up like a child. Gandalf seeing he wasn't needed at all decided to leave, with the notion of finding Ron and chatting with him. Cilath buried her face in her uncle's chest crying silently. Legolas rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her. Cilath continued to cry for a long time but soon her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Legolas sighed, being in the process of going from child to adult was very hard on anyone, emotions were all over the place. Their judgement was affected; adolescents often, during their mental development, were unable to think of the consequences of actions, prone to acting on impulse, often resulting in severe consequences. He sighed into her hair again, thinking back. He remembered his brother Melicndómien, he was as tall as his father who would tower over all others, his hair was dark like his mother's, Bellethiel had had hair as dark as ebony. He had shared the same blue eyes as the rest of his siblings. He'd had a proud, yet kind face and strong arms, within which many elflings had hidden during a storm. He remembered how Melicndómien had hugged him as a healer had tended to his injuries and tell him he was brave for not crying. He slowly and gently pulled away, laying Cilath down on the couch and covering the young elleth with a blanket for comfort. He looked outside, it was now about noon, Ron had passed out yesterday and had been out all night. The garden was peaceful as he gazed at it from the window, but then that scene disappeared and his mind took him to another scene entirely.

_(Flashback)_

Legolas stood outside a room, with the rest of his family save one, who was inside the room with his wife. They could hear Falathiel groaning in pain of the childbirth, and Melicndómien crying encouragement. Legolas shifted slightly from where he stood, leaning against the wall. This was the first child born to the royal children of Mirkwood, so everyone was nervous of the roles they would assume, father, mother, aunt, uncle or grandfather. Thranduil sighed impatiently and rested his elbows on his thighs hanging his head tiredly. The others were all spaced out around the corridor, Elarinya sat on the ground beside Legolas resting against his leg. They all jumped as a particularly loud scream filled the corridor, then silence. After a few moments the soft cries of a newborn could be heard. They all relaxed and beamed at each other, there was a new member in their family. After a few more moments the door opened and Melicndómien came out, a tiny bundle in his arms. Legolas' heart jumped into his throat as the others rushed over to see the child. Legolas however, felt frozen, as if he was detached from the goings on in front of him. He saw Suiauthon come up behind Melicndómien and look over his shoulder, his eyes huge as he gazed at the babe. Elarinya gently reached out and pushed the blanket away to get a better view of the tiny face, her smile widening in pure delight at the sight of it. The others cooed and exclaimed,

"Look at those eyes!"

"Oh she's so perfect!"

"A credit to our family." Legolas waited till the others were done, he was very nervous, in a way he would be passing down the honour of being the youngest on to this child. It was quiet strange for him as he'd always been the youngest, always. Melicndómien looked up at him and grinned knowingly. He pushed past the others and headed straight for his youngest brother.

"Are you too scared to see her?" he asked teasingly. Legolas blushed then came closer and looked at the bundle properly. Among the blankets was a tiny baby. She had the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen, and her tiny paper-thin ears were delicately tipped. She looked up at him curiously and a tiny hand suddenly flew out of the blankets towards him.

"Well look at that, she likes you Legolas!" Melicndómien laughed. Legolas didn't answer, he was captivated by this child. He slipped a finger, coarse from using the bow, into the hand she held out for him, and she squeezed it with tremendous strength. He smiled down at her mesmerized by such a tiny perfect thing. He'd seen newborns before but not an elf; human, a dwarf, even tiny hairy-footed hobbits but he'd never seen a newborn elf, so she was very special. Melicndómien passed her to him, nestled in his arms she gave a slight smile before her eyes closed in sleep. Legolas was alarmed for a moment, but then remembered how young elflings were supposed to sleep with their eyes closed because they were so worn out in their first years from growing so much. He breathed deeply, taking the beautiful scent of baby.

"You look like you want to eat her little one!" smirked Elarinya. Legolas rolled his eyes at her, "Hey Rilien's words not mine!" Rilien made a teasing sign, then laughed silently. Legolas sighed, looking back down at the child, then reluctantly passed her back to her father.

"What's her name?" asked Alassiel

"Cilath, her name is Cilath." Legolas smiled down at his new niece, Cilath, seeing now that she was special, if only because she was his first niece.

_(End Flashback)_

Legolas looked back into the room, where Cilath lay asleep, looking as innocent as that wondrous day she was born. He smiled down on her again, she was so strong, so cheerful, so fair, so, according to others, like him. He walked over to her and pushed some hair away and kissed her brow. She shifted slightly, a whisper escaping her lips,

"Ada…" whether in question or call, Legolas knew not. He sighed softly sitting in another chair and continued to watch over her.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ron walked through the forest, thinking happily about his new friend Lithônion. The old tree was a good listener and funny, if a little bit slow to respond. He was so busy thinking he almost crashed into someone.

"Steady there young one!" laughed a deep throated voice. Ron blinked and looked up to meet a pair of twinkling blue eyes.

"Gandalf!" he exclaimed in delight

"Yes my boy, it's me. Nice to see you up and about young Ronald." Ron had given up trying to get the Istar to call him Ron, he supposed it was an old fashioned habit. They began to walk side by side and Ron said

"Have you seen Earithramir? I kinda need to apologise to him for loosing my temper."

"Hm, no I haven't, however I have seen Lomli and Cilath having a severe argument about something to do with him and I believe you." Ron frowned in confusion.

"Argument? About what exactly?"

"Well it seems when Earithramir told them what happened Cilath got extremely furious and told him she hoped Balrogs would eat him." Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"She wouldn't say that!" he protested.

"Apparently she did, however I'd say she overreacted because of the stress of loosing another person to the Goa'uld." Ron cringed, he'd forgotten about her father. He suddenly felt really awful, he'd been so absorbed in his own grief that he'd forgotten about how hard it was for her. Gandalf smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Ronald, otherwise you'll end up with grey hair."

"You mean like you used to have?" teased Ron

"Well, maybe not quite that bad." chuckled the Istar then he paused and seemed to be thinking. At length he spoke again, "During my latest escapade I ventured forth to Hogwarts, I wished to see its supposed majesty."

"Really and what did you find?"

"I found where the last of the giant spiders, the children of Shelob hide, and I found a castle that had its own beauty but nothing compared to Minas Tirith. And as I toured that castle I was spoken to by many portraits and hassled by a creature you call Peeves."

"Peeves, ugh, he causes nothing but trouble, he's a poltergeist."

"You mean a spirit that has need of something but cannot have it, so it lashes out on those around it?"

"Well I guess so, but Peeves just messes and pulls pranks, he doesn't seem to need anything."

"Well has anyone ever asked?" Ron didn't answer. "Well, moving on, before I left lord Dumbledore gave me something he said would cheer you up should you ever feel down."

"Really what?" Gandalf smiled mischievously and said

"Come and see." He led him away to an open area in the forest and Ron stopped dead when he saw what was in the centre of it. A familiar box and fourteen broomsticks.

"OH YES!" he shouted jumping up and punching the air. "Wahoo!" He ran over and open the box which held Hogwarts own bludgers, quaffle and snitch. Beside them were two bats for the Beaters. Ron reached out and grabbed a broom and examined it. To his shock they were all Firebolts. Had Dumbledore really bought fourteen Firebolts?

"Lord Dumbledore said that he would like it if you would break in these new school brooms, most of the old ones had to be retired." Gandalf smiled at him knowingly.

"Oh don't worry sir they'll be well broken in by the time I'm through with them!" Ron assured, grinning madly. He then said,

"I've got to show Earithramir and Cilath and Lomli… if they're still speaking to me." he added sadly.

"Elves rarely hold unnecessary grudges." smiled Gandalf. Ron nodded then returned his attention to the broomstick, running his hands over its smooth handle and perfectly tweezed end. "Bless my beard I don't think I've ever seen a young boy so captivated by a broom." Gandalf was laughing softly. Ron just beamed at him, too overcome to speak. He knew the elves would love this; they'd expressed a great desire to play when he'd explained Quidditch, and now they would be able to play, on Firebolts no less.

"Sorry Gandalf, I gotta go find the others!" he said starting to run off. "Wait!" he exclaimed pausing mid-step, "Why am I walking?" he asked himself. He hopped on the broom and pushed off. Within seconds he was soaring through the air above the trees. He saw Lord Elrond's Homily House in a whole new angle. It looked like a perfect miniature model rather then a real place. He grinned and did some loop-the-loops and Sloth rolls and other fun tricks. He laughed with delight, then suddenly a blur shot past him, nearly knocking him off the broom. He straightened up to see the blur had slowed down. It was Kuli, one of the younger elves. Three more blurs shot up from the trees, it was Frudo, and a now blue free Elladan and Elrohir.

"Great magic Ron!" shouted Elladan as he tried to push Elrohir off.

"Thank Dumbledore not me."

"I shall indeed!" The elf laughed as he flew away being chased by his twin. Two more elves flew up, Earithramir and Lomli. Ron decided to not waste any time. He flew over to them and got very close to Earithramir.

"Goheno nin, I'm sorry for snapping at you mellon nin." _(Forgive me)_he said quietly.

"It's fine Ron, I understand, you've had a hard few days."

"So have you, it's no excuse for lashing out at you."

"Forget about and teach us how to play this Kiddatch." Ron winced at the mispronunciation. "Hey we can't all be magical language learners you know." Earithramir laughed. Ron grinned,

"True enough my friend, true enough." They must have spent hours flying around above the trees playing with the Quidditch balls. Like, seemingly, with everything the elves did they did it well. Lomli, who played Seeker for most of the time could probably have out shone Harry without much effort, and the elves had no trouble passing the Quaffle back and forth with such speed like Ron hadn't seen since the Quidditch World Cup Final. Kuli and Frudo had a hell of a time playing beaters. They taught Ron, or they would have if he hadn't already known it, that despite their lean appearance, the elves could pack a punch. The level the game was played at was higher then one he normally played in school and that was serious stuff. He was just thinking he would have to advise the new captain that an elf would make a great addition to their team when he froze, realising he'd be too busy defending the school from the Goa'uld. In Ron's opinion, at the moment Voldemort was the least of their worries, a symbiote in someone's head was a hell of a lot worse then any Imperious curse. He'd probably never get to spend time with Harry or Hermione or Ginny or Fred and George, none of them. He sighed then yelped and rolled as a bludger was sent his way.

"Sorry Ron but Lomli told me to." called Kuli, twirling the bat between his fingers nervously.

"You were a million miles away Ron, you couldn't hear me, are you ok?" Lomli looked worried, and Ron remembered he'd collapsed yesterday so Lomli was probably concerned for him.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"This isn't the best place to be doing such deep thinking my friend. Anyway I was calling you because it's getting dark and dinner is probably being served."

"Right then, come on, land in the courtyard, see if we can scare Glorfindel, unless he's still hiding with his blue face."

"No, it washed off in a few hours, look at us." said Elrohir gesturing to his face, grinning.

"Ok c'mon then, wait! Catch the snitch and bludgers, and get the case." Kuli and Frudo swiftly caught the bludgers without any effort, and Lomli chased after the snitch while Earithramir swooped down to get the box. When he returned they put the balls back in the box and sealed it. Ron then nosedived down, leading the way. He jumped off his broom before his feet even touched the ground.

"You know I would have thought straddling a broom would prove to be quite painful." commented Earithramir loudly. Ron blushed as several elven girls laughed as they passed. Ron knew them, they were good friends of Cilath's.

"Earithramir it's because of a cushioning charm, and could you please have some tact?" he moaned

"What? Oh!" Earithramir cottoned on, but then shrugged it off. "Hey, Erulassë where's Cilath?" The dark haired elleth shrugged,

"I haven't seen her today." she answered.

"Maybe Ron wore her out!" giggled Mirima loudly. The girls laughed gaily and hurried away leaving Ron blushing like a tomato and the boys sniggering in their hands.

* * *

Ron was worried when he saw Cilath wasn't at dinner. He wasn't able to hide it either.

"Ron she's fine." whispered Legolas smiling, "She was just upset by her words to Earithramir and Lomli. You'll see her later I'm sure."

"Ok Legolas if you say so." Ron still felt worried though. Looking down the table he saw the two Tok'ra, Freya and to his annoyance Hebron. The man looked at him and raised his glass slightly to him as if toasting him but his lips were curled in a mocking smile. Ron silently seethed in fury. He was very glad when dinner was over and they could leave.

"Does anyone want to go for a swim?" asked Lomli.

"I do!" exclaimed Earithramir eagerly.

"No thanks guys, I'm feeling tired, I'm going to bed."

"Alright, good night Ron."

"Night guys." He walked to his room then paused at his door and turned back and went to the next level, where Cilath's room was. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Surprised he knocked a little louder and still received no answer. Supposing that she was out in the garden he decided he'd just have to wait till morning to talk to her. He walked back to his own room again and pushed the door open. He walked in and closed it behind him. He walked to the bed, but a hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around, cupped his cheek and soft supple lips kiss him hungrily. Her scent filled his nose, making him light headed, her skin touching his made him shiver with excitement. He pressed his hands to her back, pulling her close, deepening the kiss. She pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes, they were full of need, full of lust, full of love. Last night had been about him, but tonight was going to be about her. Ron swooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, their lips and tongues dancing with each other in a passion, in a hunger for closeness. He sat on the bed then lay down moving her smoothly to lie on his chest, his hands moving to hold her face gently. She ran a hand through his hair then pulled away and slowly took out the combs that had held her hair up in an elaborate design. It tumbled like a waterfall down around her, framing her face in curls. She ran a hand through her own hair, separating the hair with her fingers. He watched her, hypnotised, as she leaned down again and kissed his lips softly, then his cheek, and his temple. He sighed in contentment as she showed him how well she knew him. He touch the back of her neck, stroking it softly, which made her gasp softly. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her softly then whispered against her lips.

"English isn't good enough for you, it isn't good enough to tell you the words, so I'm going to try other ones and see if they work better, if they give you the true meaning of them." She smiled and he began to whisper in her ear, the three words in every language he knew now. "Amin mela lle. Te quiero. Ti amo. Je t'aime. Ik houd van u."

"Ooo what was that one?"

"Dutch." He answered before kissing her hungrily, "Eu te amo. Ich liebe Dich." She giggled as he continued to whisper love into her ear in all the languages he knew.

* * *

It was very late and the moon was beginning her descent. There were wispy clouds travelling across it slowly, almost like they were giving her gentle kisses. Her silver light picked out the outlines of the trees, framing each leaf. A vixen padded silently across the ground with a vole in her mouth, she was bringing her cubs food for the night. She suddenly froze and sniffed the air. She smelled a strange scent and it was coming from around her den! It wasn't human, but it wasn't another woodland creature. She raised her haunches in caution and slowly picked her way through the bushes. Her teeth dug into the vole as her whole body tensed up. The blood coated her tongue and seemed to spark a fire within her. She was prepared to attack whatever it was that threatened her young. She carefully poked her head through the leaves and saw the creature. Dazzlingly fair hair, almost as white as the moon, and smooth skin shone in the night. Long fingers stroked the soft fur of her cubs. She found her body relaxing, this creature wouldn't harm her offspring or her. She came out abandoning all caution. The fair creature turned to her and its lips curled up. She set down the vole and her cubs began to eat it. She herself went and rested her head in the creatures lap. Her cubs squeaked and growled as they scrambled to eat the food. When they were finished they returned to the creature who leant back against the tree, the long legs stretched out, its paws fur free. The vixen looked at him as he spoke. She didn't understand him, but she enjoyed the sound of his voice. Suddenly she felt her hair go on end and she looked up again at the face and the eyes which flashed with a golden light. She leapt to her paws and tried to protect her young but she was flung against a tree. She howled as her body broke and as she lay dieing she could hear the whimper of her cubs as they too were killed… and the malicious sound of a monster in an angel's body.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Maedd jerked awake, breathing heavily. That dream, it had been so terrifying. He'd been powerless in his own body, he tore apart four innocent cubs while their mother lay dieing. He kicked off the covers of his bed and ran for the washroom. He was going to be sick! Once he'd emptied himself, and then some, he splashed some cold water on to his face and then returned to his chamber. He knew exactly what had just happened; elven twins shared a link, and in some cases, like Elladan and Elrohir, they could communicate thoughts. Maedd had never been able to do that with Cer, but he knew what he'd just seen had been part of that. He'd just experienced the control that snake head had in his brother's body. He'd screamed and struggled but not a sound escaped the smirking lips and the body refused to adhere to his will. Pain laced through him as the parasite deliberately willed it so, a warning and a promise of more if he continued to fight. But it wasn't him the creature spoke to, it was his twin, his brother, his Cer. Maedd choked on a sob. He wished he had Kinthia to hold him and whisper in his ear that everything would be alright. He felt weak and shaky as he sank onto his bed. He reached out and curled his fingers into the pillow on the right side of the bed and hugged it to himself, he buried his face in it and breathed in the sweet smell of Kinthia that still lingered on it. His eyes drooped slightly and he lay back on the bed, he was exhausted and miserable. He knew he was wasting away already and didn't care in the slightest. No one cared for him, they all sided with the human, they were once again letting the humans dominate their kind. He rolled onto his side and his eyelids drooped lower. He'd rather fade away to grief then serve under a human, they had destroyed this world, the sunlight was weak and heartless as it shone through the polluted sky, the trees wheezed and coughed as the toxic air choked them, the animals hid and cowered in fear as they lost their homes, food and lives to the heartless creatures that thought they were all supreme. They were no better then the Goa'uld really, just wanted to control everything themselves. Once this war was over and the humans won, the humans would either try to enslave the elves or just force them back to Valinor. It was inevitable and Maedd was quite glad that he'd be long gone before that happened.

* * *

Legolas was sleeping soundly, dreaming sweet dreams, completely unaware of the other person in his room. The visitor crept up to the bed and leaned over him. Legolas found himself waking up and he blinked and focused. Right on the bright blue eyes that were less then an inch from his. Legolas let out a yelp of surprise and scrambled back from the other person, only to hit his head on the wall behind him. The other person burst out laughing and fell back into a chair near the bed.

"Revion!" Legolas bellowed, clutching at his heart, willing it to slow down. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Getting a great laugh out of you baby brother." Revion wipe tears from his eyes and managed to calm himself slightly. "Oh that was worth any payback you will deliver to me." He smiled at him and, despite his sore head, Legolas grinned back.

"Well get up Legolas, I have a load of things to show you!" Revion hopped to his feet and went over to Legolas' wardrobe. He pulled open the doors and began to rummage through it.

"Hey!" Legolas exclaimed, climbing out of the bed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you something to wear."

"I already left out the clothes I wanted to wear today." Legolas pointed at a neat pile of clothes resting on the other chair in the room. Revion glanced at them then shook his head.

"Legolas you cannot keep wearing the same things forever, it's always green and brown with you! Now put these clothes on, they're as different as possible." Revion pressed the clothes he'd selected into his hands. Legolas looked at them then almost whinged,

"I never wear these colours!"

"Well you will today, I am tired of seeing you in green! Now hurry up and get dressed. I'm going to get Cilath up now."

"Oh bad idea!" Legolas said quickly

"Why?"

"She's busy!"

"At dawn?" Revion arched an eyebrow.

"Yes… with Ron!" Revion looked confused for all of two seconds, then his whole face went slack.

"Oh." He said finally. Then he grinned mischievously, "Ada would have a fit."

"Yes, so it's a good thing Ada isn't here." Legolas grinned. "Earithramir will get them up, now you leave while I dress."

"Alright, after you eat meet me in the garden by the pool. I invited a lot of people."

"You mean I'm not the only one you woke up at dawn?"

"Actually it's two hours past dawn so a lot of people are up."

"…Oh." Legolas and his brother stared at each other for a minute, then grinned. "I've missed you gwador."

"And I you." Revion smiled and squeezed his shoulder before leaving. Legolas unfolded the clothes he'd been given and fought a groan. He hated red!

* * *

Earithramir knocked on the door for the third time, loud enough to wake the dead, but apparently not enough to wake up people recovering from being in the throes of passion. He was about to open the door and bodily push the two out of their bed, regardless of their state of dress, after all it was nothing he hadn't seen before, when the door opened to reveal a sleepy Cilath, wrapped in a sheet. She fixed him with a stern gaze that was very like his own mother's.

"Good morning dear Cilath! Have fun last night?" she glared at him slightly.

"What do you want?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I came to tell you to get up. Revion is here." She stared at him blearily, then the words reached her brain and made sense and she instantly lit up with one of the bright smiles he loved to see.

"He is? Oh wonderful! I'll be down in a minute."

"He wants everyone to come down to the swimming pool, he's promised quite an exhibition." She was beaming and already closing the door as he spoke. It clicked and he heard her call excitedly,

"Ron, oh, Ron wake up! Wake up!" A wordless groan of a sleepy teen followed her cries. "Get up!" she exclaimed again. Earithramir grinned then walked away to meet up with Lomli. He found him finishing up his usual dusting of the library. Everyone had their own jobs in Rivendell, Lomli's was caring for the massive library. Earithramir's own was helping out in the stables. Lomli loved books but he was very stern about the cleanliness of the area, so it made sense that he was in charge of it. He was a tad obsessed with the levels of dust in it, which Frudo teased him relentlessly about.

"Good morning." Earithramir smiled brightly.

"Hello." Lomli smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, making sure to nip his lower one very slightly. "Did you see Revion?"

"I did indeed. Are you coming to see all this, as Ron would put it, muggle stuff?"

"Absolutely, please lead on!" Lomli slipped his hand into Earithramir's and they wandered down to the pool where Revion was setting up various objects which were stranger then anything they'd ever seen. At the moment he was putting some kind of shiny disk into a large box and closing the lid. He looked up as they came over and smiled.

"Cilath and Ron are on their way."

"Good. I have a feeling the whole of Rivendell will be here before long."

"Is all this stuff elektac based?"

"You mean electronic based?"

"Yes whatever?" Lomli waved an airy hand.

"Most of them are but most of those I'm running on a kind of portable power source called a battery. They'll work for a good while."

"Ah good. What's that?" Earithramir pointed to the strange silver box.

"It is called a CD player. It plays music."

"How?"

"Don't ask." Revion waved a hand, indicating it was far too complicated for that time. He pressed one of the silver buttons on it and music began to play, making them jump.

_Disco dancing with the lights down low  
Beats are pumping on the stereo  
Neighbours banging on the bathroom wall  
Your sayin' crank the bass  
I gotta get some more _

Waters runnin' in the wrong direction  
Got a feelin' its a mixed up sign  
I can see it in my own reflection  
Summit funnies goin' on inside my mind  
Don't know what its pushin' me higher  
Its the static from the floor below  
Then its drops and catches like a fire  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know…

Lomli swayed to the strange beat of the music, slowly getting more and more excited as it picked up it's pace, finally, as the chorus started up he leapt away, pulling Earithramir with him and they began to dance with great gusto. Many people were drawn to the scene by the music and they quickly began to join in.

_It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and round  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio  
Out to the electric night  
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
Its the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground _

Chain reaction running through my veins  
Pumps the bass line up into my brain  
Screws my mind until I lose control  
And when the building rocks I know Its got my soul

Waters runnin' in the wrong direction  
Got a feelin' its a mixed up sign  
I can see it in my own reflection  
Summit funnies goin' on inside my mind  
Don't know what its pushin' me higher  
Its the static from the floor below  
Then its drops and catches like a fire  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know

It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and round  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio  
Out to the electric night  
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
Its the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground

I don't know what it's pushin' me higher  
It's the static from the floor below  
And then it drops and catches like fire  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know

It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and round  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio  
Out to the electric night  
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
Its the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground

The bass line jumps in the backstreet light  
It's the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground  
The bass line jumps in the backstreet light  
It's the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground

People leapt to the beat, spun and danced with as much energy as they could, the strange beat of the music making them wild and alive. They laughed, clapped their hands and clicked their heels. This was how Legolas found them. He tugged at his red tunic, silently cursing his brother, red made him stand out, greens and browns helped him blend in. Then again, he decided upon seeing the commotion, he could have just as easy come in his birthday suit and he doubted anyone would have noticed, they were too busy discovering all the human things Revion had brought with him. Kuli and Frudo were sitting side by side, a small rectangular box in Kuli's hands and he was using his thumbs to press buttons on the front of it. It must have been some kind of game, because Frudo was pestering him, saying things like 'No not like that! Jump, jump! Oh give me a go!' Kuli may have had more success if he didn't keep glaring at his friend.

"Legolas! Gwador!" Revion waved him over. He walked over and plopped down beside the older elf. He was fiddling with the music maker, or whatever it was called. Now it blared a new song out,

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America. _

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

"The singer sounds angry." Legolas noted. Revion nodded,

"He's a rock singer, that's what this kind of music is called, and they generally sound angry, although they can sound very gentle when they want."

"Is this a popular kind of music?"

"The music isn't the thing that's popular, it's the band itself. The human world enjoys music, and everyone likes different singers and different kinds of music, but that doesn't mean that they like everyone who sings the kind of music they're partial to."

"Oh, what other kinds of music are there? Anything a little slower? It may be a good idea to calm things down before people get too wild, it's early morning still."

"Good idea, now let me see." Revion started shuffling through a stack of flat cases made of a strange substance.

"What are those?"

"Why these are CD cases and inside is the device that holds the music. Ah this is a good one." He opened the case of one and carefully took out a flat disc. As he replaced another within the music maker with the new one, Legolas spotted Ron and Cilath arriving. Cilath took a quick look over, spotted them, then flew straight over to them, Ron was slower, dragging his feet slightly, his face going red. Revion had no sooner straightened up when Cilath tackled him from behind, squealing.

"Uncle Revion, you're back! You're back!" Revion just managed to keep his balance.

"Whoa! Easy Cilath, easy, you nearly knocked him over." exclaimed Ron, trying and failing not to smile. He grinned at Legolas, "Nice shirt Legolas." Legolas mock glared at him. Revion managed to straighten up properly and he turned around and hugged Cilath tightly.

"My sweet beautiful niece, Cilath, it's wonderful to see you again."

"And you." She beamed at him, then turned and pulled Ron forward sharply. "Uncle, this is Ron. Ron, this is my uncle Revion." Ron was as red as a beetroot in seconds. He bowed jerkily and said

"Good day Prince Revion." Revion smiled and clapped him on the shoulder

"Now there's no need for formality, I am not my father!" Legolas laughed. "It is wonderful to meet you at last, you've been praised by both my little brother and dear Cilath." Ron blushed even more.

"Ooo, what is that uncle?" Cilath exclaimed pointing at the music maker eagerly. Revion answered by pressing a button. This gentle music began to flow from it. Cilath gasped and then closed her eyes as she absorbed the sweet tune.

"Oh that's lovely." She breathed. Ron smiled softly at her as she swayed gently in time with the music. She grabbed Ron's hand exclaiming

"Ron dance with me!" He yelped as she jerked him away.

_  
Fragile, seems I opened up to quick and all my dreams were woken up  
I slowly lost my fight  
with every single man a river cried _

I had no sensation, completely numb I felt no satisfaction  
I thought no one could ever get me high again  
I swear I was not looking

I've waited so long, I thought the real thing was a fake, I thought it was a tool to break me down  
you prove me wrong again

If love were liquid it would drown me in a placeless place refine me,  
in a heart shape come around me and then melt me slowly down  
if love were human it would know me in a lost space come and show me,  
hold me and control me and then melt me slowly down, like chocolate

Tastes so good my hearts been mended, who'd have thought it would?  
an empty bed and still I won the catch, a man who I love and who loves me back

I've waited so long for love to heal me, so I'd feel it, thought it wasn't real and then you came  
you prove me wrong again

If love were liquid it would drown me in a placeless place refine me,  
in a heart shape come around me and then melt me slowly down  
if love were human it would know me in a lost space come and show me,  
hold me and control me and then melt me slowly down, like chocolate

Come here, zoom in, catch the smile  
there's no doubt it's for you and I'm addicted tonight

Just one look boy to mellow it out  
just one heart here to save me now  
your candy kisses are sweet I know  
hold me tight baby, don't let go

Cilath pulled Ron close and he obligingly wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to sway gently to the sweet song. The music was gentle but alive, relaxing the excited elves. Legolas smiled as he watched them all. That was something he was good at, watching. He always watched now, he felt detached from the world; he observed it, with little true interaction with it. Now and then though he felt as if the glass walls around him fell away and he threw himself into everything he did at those times. Now felt like one of them, so, when the head cook of Rivendell sidled up to him and smirked, demanding a dance, he agreed whole heartedly.

* * *

Ron threw himself on the ground, after an hour of non-stop dancing, he just didn't have the stamina of the elves. By this time almost every elf in Imladris seemed to have arrived. He was fairly sure he'd seen Glorfindel dancing earlier but he decided he was seeing things. Cilath crouched down, and wrapped her arms around her bent legs. Her cheeks were a gentle pink and her breathing was a little heavy.

"Ron, where on Arda did you learn to dance so well?" she asked beaming at him. Ron knew he should be modest, but he knew he was a very good dancer. His aunt was a dance instructor and, since they could walk, had taught his siblings and him to dance all kinds of styles. So Ron was an expert on dancing. That gave him an idea, and after answering her he said

"Excuse me, Cilath, I want to ask Revion something." He got back to his feet and walked over to the elf who was trying to keep the excited people away from the sensitive equipment. He gave Ron a smile. Smiling seemed to be a reflex for elves, they always did it when anyone came up to them. Ron wondered if it was to hide the melancholy that surrounded them all the time from each other.

"Yes Ron?"

"Um have you any tango music Revion?" Ron blushed slightly at the raised eyebrow that was sent his way.

"Yes I think I do."

"Good, well could you play it for me?"

"Going to teach us how to tango Ron?" Revion smirked in amusement. Ron smiled,

"Something like that." He then walked back to Cilath and held out his hand to her. "Come melamin, I want to teach you to tango!" he announced loudly, feeling very confident all of a sudden. Cilath gave him a bemused look then took his hand and rose gracefully to her feet. The music started up and many people paused in their dancing at the odd music. Ron held Cilath around the waist and by the hand. "Just follow my lead, ok?" She nodded.

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead. _

Objection I don't wanna be exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away

Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about.

So objection, I don't want to be exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Attention the angles of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way, no no no no.

I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here...

This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like your horse  
But don't you count on me  
Oh don't you count on me boy

Objection I don't want to be exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away.

Get away.. get away hey hey hey get away  
Uh huh uh huh hooooooo  
uh huh uh huh... Uh huh oooooo  
Oh Im falling apart in Your hands again.  
get away hey hey hey.  
Im falling apart in your hands again.  
Get away... Get away

Ron lead her into the tango dance and at first it was all she could do to keep up. He didn't blame her, tango was quite tricky, but within moments she had it and was dancing with great gusto, never once breaking eye contact. As the song slowed down Ron knew instinctively that it would pick up sharply with a great speed and he had and idea, he'd only done this once, and that was with Ginny. They'd gotten it right, but they didn't like doing it together, but now… Ron, without breaking contact with her eyes began to whisper something that no one other then her could hear.

* * *

Legolas watched fascinated by the dance. He'd never seen such a dance of passion and fire before. He noticed Ron's lips moving slightly as the song slowed down, and then Cilath nodded. Suddenly the song picked up a pace much faster then before and Ron did something that shocked Legolas to the core. He pushed forwards, so that Cilath bent back so far her head brushed the ground and he was bent over her, his arms encircled her and he shook her! Her whole body flopped like a rag doll, it looked like he was hurting her. Many people jumped to their feet intent on stopping him, but then they heard her laughter and Legolas saw how her whole body moved with the music. Then the two straightened up and locked eyes and continued to dance the tango, with even more passion and fire and then as the song ended, Ron dipped her deeply and they froze like that. Legolas was greatly amused at how excited and aroused the two youths were by the dance, if their pink faces, heavy breathing and the fact that they couldn't stop staring at each other was any indication. The whole clearing was engulfed in silence as people got over the shock of the actions Ron had done. Then, predictably Earithramir called out,

"Well kiss her already Ron!" Ron and Cilath, stilled dipped, tore their eyes away from each other and looked at him bewilderedly. Everyone began to laugh, as Ron grinned and kissed Cilath hungrily. She wrapped an arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. Revion stared in shock, and Legolas tried with all his might not to laugh. They were being overly dramatic about the whole thing. Finally Ron smoothly straightened them both up and he cupped Cilath's face gently in his hands. Frudo let out a wolf whistle and people cheered.

"Time to come up for air you two!" called Lomli laughing as he stood with his arms wrapped around Earithramir's waist. They separated and glared at the elf who buried his face in the crook of his partner's neck. Then they smiled at each other sweetly, and Cilath stroked his face softly.

"Lovebirds." murmured Gandalf coming up behind Legolas. He nodding, turning to the side to be better able to talk with the man who looked his age.

"Aye, they truly are. Yet I wish they'd slow things down a tad. Passions so deeply expressed are a beautiful sight yet they rarely last forever."

"Perhaps the passion is not meant to last forever. Perhaps it is a passion which will teach them much about love and themselves, a very special lesson in their lives. Oh don't look like that Legolas," he added as Legolas gave him a worried look, "How many 'lessons' did you have before the Fellowship was formed?" Legolas blushed pink, this was not a conversation he wanted to have with his brother not three feet away. Revion was too busy watching Ron carefully, thankfully, yet the suspicious look in his eyes wasn't encouraging. Legolas decided to save himself and Ron by exclaiming,

"Come Revion you have to have something that we can sing to!" Revion tore his eyes away from the young couple, and focused his eyes on Legolas curiously, as if his mind hadn't registered what his ears had heard. He blinked several times, then shook his head.

"What? Oh! Uh, well they are songs that you can sing to but uh, none specifically for singing with, at least that I have." He managed to stammer. Legolas frowned, it wasn't like his brother to be so out of it. He said loudly,

"Does anyone want to do the choosing for me? I'm getting tired." Kuli bounded over to him and grabbed the cases. He studied them, then groaned.

"These are all in human characters! I can't read them!" Ron parted from Cilath and walked over, grabbing the cases from Kuli, and he looked through them himself. He held one up and studied the image on the front, and the songs names on the back. Finally he held it out and said, "This song please, is it good?" Revion leaned closer and then nodded,

"Ah, yes I enjoy this singer, she's got a wonderful voice and her lyrics are enjoyable." He popped the CD in and began to play it, after finding the right song. This song was quite different from all the others

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home _

Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong

Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost  
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up  
I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are

Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong

Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong  
Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes

Legolas shivered slightly at the haunting melody and lyrics. The power of it was incredible. Cilath and Ron wrapped their arms around each other and sat down as they listened to it. They leaned their heads against each other's and Cilath closed her eyes. The people around them slowed and just stood or sat there as the song flowed around them. Gandalf wore a small smile on his wizen face; Legolas wondered what amused him so much. He certainly found nothing humorous about this.

"Mr. Weasly!" Ron and about half of the elves jumped as a stern voice broke the spell of the song. It was Lady Mc Gonagall. Her lips thinned as she observed Ron with his arms around Cilath, but Legolas saw her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your fun," Ron blushed slightly, "but if you wish to become an animagus then we need to get started right away."

"Hello Professor, how nice to see you again." Ron quipped cheerfully, but he stood up anyway. As he did, Legolas heard Revion gasp. Ron was leaning his head back, and his scar across his neck was visible. It had healed well, but it wasn't very nice to look at against such young skin. Ron must have been aware of the cause of the gasp because he dropped his head forward and his hand came up to cover it self consciously. Funny, Legolas had almost forgotten about the incident, so much had been happening. Lady Mc Gonagall narrowed her eyes at it, then said briskly,

"Well come along Ron." It wasn't lost on Legolas that she'd called him by his first name, and that her tone was slightly softer. Ron nodded and followed her, but as he reached the edge of the trees, he looked over his shoulder at Cilath and winked at her devilishly. Cilath raised a sensual eyebrow and then blew him a kiss. Earithramir smiled knowingly at them. Lomli grinned broadly, and left him and hurried over to Cilath and the two began to talk cheerfully. Legolas turned away from them and looked around. Right into a pair of eyes that were blank and empty. He nearly let out a yell as he stared at them. The eyes studied him coldly and then the owner of them turned away. Maedd left the fun and happiness, as if he was repulsed by it. It broke Legolas' heart to see him act this way. He felt the urge to do something. If Maedd wasn't helped he'd die soon. His parents were back in Valinor and only yesterday had Elrond received a letter from them regarding the message he'd sent to them informing them about Cer and Kinthia, whom they'd loved as a daughter. The letter had been short and curt. He'd seen the pain in Elrond's eyes as he read it, he'd flinched as he'd finished. And now the grief stricken parents could loose their only child left in this world. Legolas wished he could do something. But what can one do when the person who needs saving, doesn't want to be saved?

* * *

I don't own any of the songs!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Excuse me Ron, may I have a word?" Ron opened his eyes, and looked up at Lord Elrond. He smiled calmly and nodded,

"Of course, please sit down." he motioned to the ground beside him. Elrond took him up on the offer and sat down, copying his cross legged position. The elf's eyes swept over the area. The leaves of the trees were just beginning to change colour, but there were still plenty of flowers out and the whole place screamed with life.

"This is a good spot for meditation." he praised. Ron nodded, and looked around, mimicking the older person's gesture.

"It's peaceful. A good place to try to discover my animagus form." he agreed, "But you didn't come here to say that… did you?" Ron had been in Rivendell for a very short time, but he knew that look; the elf lord had something on his mind.

"No I did not." Elrond looked at him seriously, "Ron, you recall, I'm sure, the vision you had a week and a half ago."

"Of course, not something you'd forget."

"Well, Erestor seems to have found the reason you weren't killed by it. It's… shocking to say the least." Elrond reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar scroll.

"Hey! My family tree!" Ron had nearly forgotten that he'd left it with Erestor ages ago. Elrond opened it and drew Ron's attention to a name on it. The mysterious Isorfin, the one sibling in the whole family with an elvish name. Elrond stared at it carefully then looked at Ron,

"Ron, Erestor had to literally dive into the depths of the library, and search for something he wasn't even sure was there, that was only a half formed idea in his head. But he was right, and he was able to explain why you survived."

"Well?" Ron prodded when the elf stopped.

"Ron, Erestor had a friend long ago, long before the first people on this list were born. His name was Faeron. He lived in a small town, one of the rare places where elves and humans lived together. He came to Rivendell to see the house, and to see the library."

"Let me guess, he was a bookworm and he and Erestor instantly clicked and became firm friends."

"Not quite, they did 'click' as you put it and they became acquaintances, they did spend a lot of time while he was here, but they didn't keep in contact much, in fact I think there were about two letters in twenty years. But Erestor did receive a letter saying that Faeron had married and that he had a newborn son. He was called Isorfin." Ron frowned slightly in confusion.

"I'm not seeing where you're going with this coincidence."

"Perhaps it would help if you knew that his wife's name was Miraleni… a human name." Ron frowned then he glanced at the parchment. He noted that one of Isorfin's sisters was called Miraleni. He also remembered that Erestor had told him it was unheard of to name a human an elvish name and vice versa… so that would mean that Miraleni, the wife of Faeron, had been human. This would mean that their children would have been half and half.

"Ok." he said finally, "I think I know where you're going with this but say it so I'm clear."

"Isorfin and all his siblings were half elf and half human. If they all married humans and their children did the same and so on and on, then the presence of elvish blood would become less and less each generation."

"Are you basically saying that _this_ Isorfin and the son of Faeron are the same person?" Elrond nodded. Ron knew he probably sounded dumb, but he wanted to have this clear in his mind. "But that would mean that I'm related to the elves, that I have elvish blood in my veins!"

"Which is why you were able to survive the visions, and would explain why you were chosen to lead the elves to defend the humans." Ron furrowed his brow slightly,

"Ok, we can go back to that, does my whole family have this? Does Malfoy have this? Wait! If I do have elven blood in my veins, how come I'm not as graceful, or glow, or have pointed ears, or can hear the trees… actually I can do that, but only one wants to talk to me I think. Why am I not more… elf-like? And what makes you so sure? Also why did they try to hide their heritage on the elven side?" Elrond waited till Ron caught his breath again, and then explained patiently

"Because it's less actual blood and more an elven gene, and just because you have a gene in your DNA doesn't mean it's active. Yours obviously is otherwise the vision would have killed you, but that gene is overwhelmed by your human ones, so you're much more human then elven, but if you think about it you picked up your stealth skills faster then any full human would have. And in regard to your siblings they may have the gene or they may not, but it's doubtful that it's active, in them or in your parents, or even your grandparents. It's probably been dormant for many generations. But in you, whether by natural or mystical means, it's active, it saved you." Ron stared at him absorbing the information. "And in answer to your question about how we're so sure well… to be honest it does answer an awful lot of questions… besides um, Faeron was unusual for an elf because he had a distinctive feature." The elf's eyes travelled upwards and Ron shook his head as he chuckled. He reached up and tugged at his hair,

"He was a flaming red head?" Elrond nodded, smiling. Ron laughed,

"And to answer your last question, well I'm afraid that is a mystery, maybe they were afraid of other humans reactions, maybe they were ashamed of it, I doubt we'll ever know."

"What did you mean by this explaining why I was chosen to be captain?"

"Because you have a connection to each race that is against the Goa'uld and Voldemort. You have elven blood within you, you have the magic of the wizards and you are connected to those you call muggles by the simple fact that you are human. You'd be surprised how useful it can be to have a physical connection to a people. They're more incline to trust you." Ron quirked and eyebrow slightly, as if unsure if this was a good thing or not. Then he smiled softly and looked over his shoulder at the house.

"It does explain why I feel… connected to this place, you people." Ron then nodded to himself and said "Thank you Lord Elrond, for telling me, but I'd like for this to be kept quiet for now. More because of other wizard's reactions then the other elves."

"Of course. I'll go now, if you want this to be kept quiet, then I had best hurry and sew Erestor's mouth shut." Ron grinned and nodded in thanks. Elrond walked off and Ron returned to his meditation, searching his spirit for the animal within.

* * *

Ron woke and sat up automatically. He felt wide awake for a change. Why? Was something happening today? Training? Nope, he was done. Lessons? No, he finished them three days ago. What then? He was finished everythi-…

"OH MERLIN!" he bellowed, nearly falling out of the bed. He was finished! He was done! Today was the day. He was being dubbed a captain _today_. "Oh damn, I'm not ready I'm not ready I'mnotready, I'mnotready!" he started pacing back and forth in an utter panic, tearing at his hair, it felt very long and thick between his fingers, but he really couldn't care about his hair. He couldn't do this!

"_**Caw!**_" He leapt a mile in the air and stared at Dubhaltach who stared at him beadily. Then the creature began to caw and sing and make a general racket.

'_Must be raining.'_ Ron thought irritably as he covered his ears. Augureys only really made noise when it rained, they sang of it joyfully. Good thing Ron knew that or else he might have thought he'd woken up dead, like Professor Binns. Augureys were thought to cry only in the presence of someone who was about to die, or some thought the cry itself was fatal, so they weren't very popular as pets. Nevertheless Ron loved him, he was very beautiful if taken care of, which he was. Ron hurried over to the double doors and threw them open. Dubhaltach was soaring away in seconds. _'Not even a good luck nip!'_ Ron thought sourly as he watched his pet fly off. As if hearing his thoughts the bird came back, landed on his shoulder, drenching it as he did, it was pouring, and nipped his ear affectionately. He then took off again. Ron smiled after him, feeling less worried now. He went into his washroom and showered off. As he wrapped a towel around his waist he paused as he caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror. He mindlessly secured his towel tightly and walked up to the reflecting glass. He studied his own image carefully. His hair was long enough to tie back now, and it was fiery and smooth, when it was dry anyway. With it so long he thought he looked a bit like Bill.

He next studied his face. It wasn't a bad face really, although it was scratchy with stubble at the moment, yes Ron had finally gained stubble. His nose seemed to have shortened or, either, his face had just grown to accommodate it, it was still long, but he could live with it, at least he didn't look like Sireno anymore. He had bright eyes, but he saw wisdom behind them. He didn't feel particularly wise but he knew that wisdom came with experiences, as well as age. Next was his neck. The scar wasn't an angry red any more, it was just a scar. It wasn't going to be the last, Ron was sure. His torso was changed greatly in near three months. His shoulders were broader and his arms rippled with muscles. His chest and stomach were hairless and firm. He wasn't grossly muscular like the men in the muggle magazine about wrestling his dad had brought home one day, he was just the kind that told his strength, but he was still approachable. At least he thought he was. His teenage skin had healed up, i.e. he no longer suffered from spots. There was definitely something to be said about the diet of the elves. All in all he though he looked good, in a happy with yourself sort of way, not a narcissus way. He got dressed in his favourite outfit, pale blue silk under tunic, navy over tunic, navy trousers and navy boots. He dried his hair with a quick wave of his wand and tied it back like Earithramir did. He then strapped his wand sheath around his thigh. He didn't have any other weapons… yet. He would by tonight though. He shivered excitedly. He was really going to do it. He was about to take on the huge responsibility of Captain.

'_May Merlin and the Valar have mercy on the elves that follow me.' _He thought wryly to himself as he stepped out of his room and shut the door. He locked it with his wand before slipping it into his sheath. He mentally thanked Lomli for the great idea of both sheath and magically locking his door. He walked down to the main hall and entered. There seemed to be an explosion of noise as he stepped in. He reeled back in shock, then looked around. The whole hall seemed to be on its feet clapping. For him! He was shocked and his embarrassment got the better of him. He blushed. Really deeply. His face and ears were so hot one could have fried eggs on his cheeks and sizzled sausages on his ears. He felt Cilath take his hand and lead him away back out of the hall. Earithramir and Lomli were grinning at him. Cilath said softly

"Elrond said it may be easier for you if you ate in one of the private dining rooms." The private dining rooms were used often for when lovers wanted a romantic dinner alone, or if Elrond had to discuss political issues with people privately. The four ate together in one of them.

"So are you all set?" asked Lomli as he swallowed a mouthful of strawberries.

"I, I think so, almost." Ron stammered nervously.

"You'll do fine. Relax." Cilath soothed, nudging a plate of apple slices towards him. He ignored it and continued to rip up the flat bread into tiny pieces. He was suddenly feeling very nervous again and didn't want to eat, he'd just sipped a little of his juice. Not even Cilath rubbing his shoulder as she spoke to him was enough to distract him.

"Don't forget Ron, your very name is a good omen of your ability. 'Wise dominion' is what Ronald means. It's a sign!" Earithramir encouraged.

"You sound like Trelawny." Ron muttered, not feeling any better.

"This day will not come again Ron." Cilath said softly stroking his cheek, "Don't waste it with worries. Revion left his muggle things behind, play with them. Or you could read something, or-"

"Or you could spend the rest of the day in bed with our dear lady friend here." cackled Earithramir. The laughter quickly turned into a yelp of pain as Cilath kicked him sharply on the shin. Ron laughed at them and felt better. He was really about to do this, and he was all set, he was just being stupid.

'_I can do this!' _he mentally coached himself. _'I've proven myself, I can do this.'_ He smiled brightly, suddenly feeling very confident and energised. Lomli and Earithramir started to bicker about some mindless thing and he grinned as he drawled something that shut the both of them up. That was a very rare thing. As he continued to talk to his friends, it never even occurred to him that his sudden change of mood was odd or that elves were very sneaky people when they wanted to be.

* * *

Cilath smiled to herself as Ron suddenly brightened up and joined in a talk between Lomli and Earithramir. He hadn't any idea. It had taken a lot of persuasion on her part with Lord Dumbledore to give her the potion that would boost Ron's confidence. She'd literally only added a single drop, it would wear off by the end of the day. Ron just needed to relax, not worry about the ceremony or afterwards. Ron smiled at her and she felt her heart give a tug and her head went a little light. Oh Valar was she ever in love. She suddenly wished Lomli and Earithramir would leave her and Ron alone; they wouldn't have much time tonight. She caught Earithramir's eye and signal her desire. Earithramir nodded to show he understood, but to her annoyance he just continued the conversation. Why that little- no she wouldn't get annoyed, she could beat him at this game. It was all an attempt to wind her up. She refused to give him the satisfaction. Lomli clearly knew what was up because his blue eyes were twinkling with mirth. Cilath looked at Ron again and as he laughed she felt her heart rate pick up and she suddenly felt very warm, putting a pink tinge in her cheeks. Oh dear, not good. She narrowed her eyes at the both of them when Ron wasn't looking. They shook with silent laughter, much to the bewilderment of Ron.

"What's going on?" he asked looking between the three of them. She pursed her lips for a second in thought then stood up. She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"As riveting as the conversation you were having was, I have other plans with Ron and, at the moment, they do not include you!" She released his hand, grabbed the front of his tunic and dragged him away, much to the amusement of Earithramir and Lomli if the laughter that erupted behind them was any indication. She released Ron only when she had him outside and in a secluded part of the forest. There was a gentle sound of running water and birds were singing somewhere in the trees. Ron grinned at her and she allowed him his satisfaction.

"Just what were your plans?" he asked cockily.

"Oh they were something like this." She shoved him hard, tripping him up. He fell over onto his backside and within seconds she was atop him. Her lips pressed against his and she gripped his wrists, pinning them to the ground. He pressed against them and she didn't give an inch. She pulled away and they grinned at each other.

"Now my captain," she purred, "I think you should perform your duty with your fellow warrior." He smirked

"In some societies it would be considered unprofessional and a case of severe rule breaking for a Commanding officer to have an… intimate relationship with someone who serves beneath him." She raised an eyebrow and then smiled slyly.

"Well technically, I'm above you at the moment and elves don't have any of those silly rules."

"Well who can argue with that logic?"

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Do you swear you will do all you can to protect those who serve you and obey your command?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to be honourable, and uphold all moral values that we hold dear?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to put the lives of those you command above your own?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to use your magical powers of the wizard for good alone?"

"Yes."

"Well then I now present to you all here today, Nikerym Balanidhren!" _(Captain Ronald)_ Ron turned around, away from Lord Elrond, to face the crowd, which let out an almighty cheer. The whole of Rivendell was present, they were the army, every single citizen was a warrior. But not only were they present. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mc Gonagall, Professor Snape, Lupin, Moody, and Hagrid (who looked tearful) were standing off to the side, slightly separated from the rest of the group. Ron stood on a platform with Elrond, Glorfindel, Legolas (who was beaming), and Sircyn (who seemed to fighting the urge to laugh). Legolas stepped forward. He looked amazing anyone could see that. He was dressed in a deep vivid green tunic, and his brown trousers and boots. His platinum blonde hair was pulled back into the warrior braids he rarely wore anymore and his eyes were dancing with great amusement and joy. He stood proud and tall, and his skin gave off a faint glow. He looked all the prince he was, there was no doubt it was noble and royal blood that flowed through his veins. He raised a slender hand and the crowd fell silent. It wasn't often Legolas spoke before such a crowd, he was a reserved and quiet elf.

"In accordance with tradition," he spoke formally, in a way that would have made his father very proud, "it is customary that when a Captain, or Nikerym as they are known in elvish, is given his command in a public presentation, he is given a gift of all new weapons. In Balanidhren's case this will mean he gets his first set of weapons all his own." There were a few titters. Legolas turned slightly to Ron who straightened up a little more. The Prince smiled at him warmly, "Balanidhren, in the short time you've been here you have won the hearts of all here, some more then others." More laughter, Legolas gave a small wink to Cilath who went pink. "You've worked very hard, and you've learned more then any other before you in such a short length of time. You have made us all very proud, and I know in my heart you will continue to do so. Yet I'm afraid that for all the weapons you will be given today, only one of them is new." Ron's jaw went slack and many in the crowd protested. Legolas held up his hand again and the silence descended once again. "It's been many years, even by elf standards, since the fateful day that the fellowship set out to fulfil its quest. We did, but in a way I know none of us expected. Yet the battle against evil is a never-ending one, simply because to acknowledge and fight evil is to realise the goodness within ourselves. Neither good nor evil can exist without the other. The fellowship carried the torch of goodness, loyalty and love, and now you Balanidhren, will carry that torch."

Legolas nodded to Sircyn who turned away and bent down to pick up something. "Therefore it only makes sense that you also carry their weapons with you to help you to protect the torch." Ron tried not to let his jaw drop and gape at the elf before him. Was he serious? The crowd was murmuring in surprise. No one had expected this. Legolas held out his hands and Sircyn passed him a pair of long knives. "In travelling the path of time we carry symbols of the past and we also carry something of our own to add to the path. These long knives, Ron, are fresh form the forge, they represent you, fresh and new and strong." Legolas held them out and Ron accepted them. He admired their white handles and they felt perfect in his hands. He twirled them in his fingers and slid them into the sheaths on his back, once empty, now full. Legolas took a bow from Sircyn. He held it in his hands and smiled at it tenderly. "This was mine, a gift from the Lady of Lothlorien. It served me well the past millennia, but I know that it will serve you better." He passed it to him and Ron admired it too, before he set this in his quiver. Next Legolas held a long sword. Ron recognised it immediately and he couldn't believe he was going to own it. "Andúril, Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Elendil. Carried by Strider the ranger, Aragorn son of Arathorn, King Elessar, Elfstone. What more needs to be said?" Ron took the sword and watched at the sunlight turned red as it reflected on the newly sharpened weapon. Flame of the West indeed. He sheathed it and took the next gift. It was the gauntlets of Boromir. The one thing not lost to the waters as the man's resting place was carried out to sea. Aragorn had taken them and worn them in honour of the man. He had given them to Farimir when he became king and Farimir had passed them on to Legolas towards the end of his days. They'd been adjusted slightly to fit him right as Boromir had been a lot broader then Ron and his arms a lot thicker. Ron put them on with pride. Next was a dagger, Sting to be exact. "This was carried by Bilbo and Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. Without it they may not have survived their adventures. It still glows blue when orcs are near by, although they are really the least of our worries." This was strapped to Ron's waist. "I know these are your preferred weapons, but the last one I think it will serve you well." It was one of Gimli's throwing axes. Ron slipped this into his belt. "Ron, if you don't carry their weapons, you carry their characteristics. Your appetite would rival Merry and Pippin's." More laughter. "You possess wonderful magic like Gandalf, and you have the quiet strength and loyalty of Sam. In fact," Legolas leaned in and whispered softly, "I would compare you most to Sam." Ron beamed at him. Legolas stepped back and then he shouted "Nikerym Balanidhren!" and the crowd burst into cheers. Ron bowed to them the weight of his weapons made him feel right. Then as he straightened up he was aware that there was a respectful silence and that the crowd was kneeling down on one knee. On the platform Legolas, Sircyn and Glorfindel also bowed. Elrond didn't kneel, but he bowed his head to him. He felt his face flush slightly, and he wished they'd stand up again. After a minute of the kneeling none showed a sign of rising Ron exclaimed,

"Please don't do that!" They laughed and rose to their feet. Elrond smiled knowingly, then said

"It is customary for the new captain to say a few words or sing a song." Ron grinned bashfully; he'd been warned about this thanks to Earithramir Cilath and Lomli. They'd recommended he sing and had ordered him to sing right there and then. Once he was done they worked to find a song he could sing for the day. He'd had a hell of a time learning it off. He laughed now, and held up his hands. "Ok, ok, be nice, I've never sung a song to an audience this massive before." The crowd chuckled as one. Ron licked his lips, took a deep breath and began to sing,

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh how far you are from home _

_Mornië utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië  
A promise lives within you now _

_May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun _

_Mornië utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië  
A promise lives within you now _

_A promise lives within you now _

Ron gently let go of the last few notes, and then licked his lips again. The crowd applauded and he saw Cilath beam up at him proudly. He sent her a wink, and she laughed. Legolas came up behind him and said softly

"Good choice young captain, very good choice. Now I believe it is time for the party to begin." Ron grinned at him and then darted forward and leapt off the platform to land in front of Cilath. He laughed at her surprised expression, then swept her up into his arms and spun them both around. Cilath laughed gaily and Ron set her down as a voice boomed

"Yeh did it Ron! Yeh did it!" Hagrid was squeezing his way through the crowd. The elves, tall as they were, were dwarfed by the half giant, and they scurried to get out of his way. Ron grinned at him, the next thing he knew the air was being squeezed out of his lungs and his feet felt like they were miles off the ground.

"Air Hagrid! Air Hagrid! I need air!" he wheezed, squirming in his vice grip. Hagrid released him and set him on his feet again. Ron reached back to make sure nothing was damaged. Thankfully, nothing was. He smiled up at Hagrid who looked like he was bursting with pride.

"Congratulations Ron." Lupin said as he came around Hagrid. "You'll make us all proud." Ron smiled then he looked around. His smile faded slightly, then he shook his head and fixed it back into place.

"Hannon le Remus. I'll admit that I worry about my actual ability but that it will be tested swiftly I've no doubt." Remus smiled wider, then said

"Your family will be very proud of you." Ron's smile turned tender as he thought of his family. How he missed them.

"Have you heard from them?" he asked hopefully, he hadn't heard anything in ages. Lupin looked around and then drew Ron away, obviously wishing to speak more privately. Ron felt a slight concern, was there bad news?

"Well, Ron let me see, the twins are still raging about how their mother is making them finish school, Ginny, Harry and Hermione are keeping each other company but they continually ask me where you are, as do the rest of your family. Considering your hand on the clock has hit mortal peril more then any other has your poor mother in a terrible state. She carries the clock wherever she goes now." Ron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "What else, oh yes, Bill and Fleur are engaged and your dad got promoted." Ron gaped at him in shock. He wasn't sure whether it was the engagement or if it was the promotion. He decided it was both.

"Yes!" he whooped, punching the air. "Good on them! Excellent! That's bloody brilliant!"

"I see you're disappointed Ron, how sad." Remus grinned.

"Oh Remus, you have to tell them congradulations for me, promise me you will!"

"I promise, I promise." he laughed, "Now come and let us join the party, you are the star of it after all."

"Absolutely mellon nin." Ron turned on his heel and began to run over to Cilath, Earithramir, Lomli and Legolas, when he paused. He grinned and turned back and winked at Lupin who looked at him bewildered. He ran into the forest and made sure no one was watching him. He was fairly sure they weren't. He then closed his eyes and concentrated hard. His skin tightened and tingled and he felt like he was getting smaller inside it. Less then a second later he opened his eyes, and looked around. Everything looked so different from this perspective, much, much bigger, and everything was enhanced, sight, hearing, and smell. He stretched to get rid of the tight feeling he still had and then looked down at what were once his hands. Now they were small red paws. He looked behind him and admired his red and white tail. He was definitely a full fox. He made an odd sounding noise of pride at his Weasley inheritance. All Weasleys possessed this form, despite what their name would lead you to believe. All pure blood families had an inherited animagus form. Ron knew that Gryffindor's family had a lion as theirs, Slytherin had a snake (obviously), Ravenclaw, an eagle and Hufflepuff had a badger in her family. Much to Ron's amusement, the Malfoy's blood animagus was a weasel, exactly what Draco Malfoy called him. Ron's own personal animagus form was a raven, which he'd been initially disappointed about. 'Such a plain unimpressive bird' he'd said, but upon later thought, he'd realised that was perfect. No one would care about a raven flying around anywhere. He now padded out of the forest and snaked his way through the throng. He hadn't told anyone his forms, he'd wanted to surprise them. The elves weren't bothered by the presence of a fox among them, animals were always around them, they wouldn't have it any other way. Ron found Cilath quickly and brushed up against her leg. She looked down at him and her face lit up, but she clearly didn't realise who he really was. Oh ho, this could be fun.

* * *

Cilath crouched down and began to pet the beautiful fox that had just come up to her. She scratched behind its ears and it closed its eyes in contentment. As she did she looked up at the others.

"Is it ready?"

"Absolutely." Earithramir assured her grinning.

"And you're positive that Ron hasn't a clue?"

"Absolutely." nodded Lomli. She barely noticed that the fox's ears perked up a little at the mention of Ron's name.

"And you're sure he'll accept Ron?"

"Absolutely." Legolas grinned. She rolled her eyes at the three annoying elves. Honestly, her uncle acted more their age then his own. What happened to the Prince she'd seen on the platform. Maybe uncle Legolas had a twin no one knew about she thought sarcastically. The fox hopped into her lap and cuddled up to her. It was extremely friendly, even towards an elf. She wrapped an arm around it and her other supported it as she stood up, with the fox held to her breast. It let out an odd sigh which made her look at it and it blinked back, then nuzzled against her. She shrugged and resumed scratching it. Legolas looked at it with a raised eyebrow but he said nothing.

"I hope Ron likes his gift." Lomli commented.

"He'd better." Cilath said firmly, "It took me ages and ages to convince Glorfindel, if Ron doesn't like this I will never forgive him."

"Which will officially end any bedroom activities in the near future." Earithramir smirked. Cilath felt her cheeks burn furiously and she looked at Legolas embarrassedly. Legolas was innocently smiling and staring up at the sky as if he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to them. She glared at Earithramir irritably, honestly, sometimes she thought the elf wanted her to strangle him. The fox had gone oddly stiff in her arms and she gave it another look. Its eyes, which were a curious blue, were wide and horrified, and it was staring up at her pleadingly. She stared at it and then she widened her own eyes in realisation. She slid her hand under its stomach, then stuck her arm out so it was dangling above the ground, then she promptly dropped it. It let out a yelp as it hit the ground.

"Cilath!" exclaimed Lomli shocked. She ignored him and glared at the 'fox' sternly.

"Ronald Weasley! Get out of that form right now or you'll regret it, I promise you." It whimpered, then in a flash, where the fox had once been Ron now stood looking sheepish. Earithramir and Lomli seemed gobsmacked, but Legolas' eyes twinkled knowingly. She made a mental note to smack her uncle later. "Were you happy pressed against my chest Ron?" she asked in her sweetest voice. Ron blushed and shrugged. She waited, tapping her foot. Ron looked in vain for an escape route, but as fortune (for Cilath) would have it there were none. He then shrugged at her again, and gave her a helpless look. She didn't give an inch. Finally he whispered,

"Um, I'm sorry?" She folded her arms across her chest, arching an eyebrow.

"You're sorry, so you didn't like it?" She fought a smile as she trapped Ron. Nothing he could say would save him now. Ron looked around again then suddenly went down on one knee and took her hand and said loudly,

"Oh dearest Cilath, I beg for forgiveness for behaving in such a lewd manner and I hereby swear never to do so again." and he kissed her hand. She blushed crimson and moaned

"Get up!" as Earithramir, Lomli, Frudo and Kuli howled with laughter and clapped their hands. Ron didn't rise, instead he exclaimed

"Not till my lady fair forgives me!"

"I forgive you! I forgive you! Just get up!" she cried, now laughing herself. Ron stood up slowly and grinned at her cheekily. She pursed her lips in amused irritation, but Ron swooped in a kissed them, taking her gesture as an invitation. She giggled to herself and gave a mock sigh. "What will I do with you?" she asked dramatically.

"Only what you have been doing so far, it is most enjoyable." Cilath groaned, boys of any species were so immature. "So dear one, just what were you talking about? Am I to assume I will be receiving another present?" Cilath found it very odd that Ron would be acting so confident, he was being downright cocky and it was beginning to annoy her slightly. Then she remembered the potion and remembered what Dumbledore had said. It boosted your confidence, or, put another way, it added to your already existing confidence. If Ron was now feeling natural confidence because the worst of it was over… then it was twice the amount because of the potion. No wonder he was behaving so oddly! Cilath wanted to kick herself, she should have listened to Dumbledore. He'd said that she wouldn't need it really, but she'd insisted it would be fine. Clearly she'd been wrong. "Well Cilath?" She jumped and realised Ron was waiting for an answer. She raised an eyebrow slyly, and ran a finger over his collar slowly, drawling,

"Oh I don't know, I think you don't deserve anything anymore." Ron pouted and she kissed him. "We'll see later anyway. Now come and dance with me." She held her hand out elegantly and Ron grinned again, he took her hand, brushing a kiss over the back, then pulling her into the throng. He took her into his arms and they began to dance. The whole forest tinkled with the gentle laughter of the elves, mixed with the booming laugh of Hagrid and the muggle music that sailed out of the player (they'd all fallen in love with the device).

* * *

"Oh please Cilath! Tell me!" Ron begged her, as she hopped from branch to branch above him. She curled her fingers around a branch and leaned to the side so she was at an angle to the branch she was standing on.

"Oh I don't think I should." she teased, she was loving this. The potion had finally worn off so Ron was back to normal, and he was practically on his knees pleading with her to tell him what his gift was.

"Pretty please with sugar on top!" he wailed,

"Well…"

"PLEASE!"

"Oh alright!" she chirped and jumped down from the tree. She landed lightly beside him and took his hand. They walked away from the near empty clearing. Most people had gone to bed an hour ago, but a few had lingered. She'd already sent Earithramir and Lomli off to get the gift ready. It was from her mostly but they were involved in it so it was also technically from them. "I hope you like this, we've been planning this for ages."

"Yes, so I gathered when I eavesdropped as a fox." She lightly pinched his arm in punishment of his reminder. He smiled at her brightly. She led him to the stables. He furrowed his brow in confusion but she winked at him and led him inside.

* * *

Ron wasn't sure what was going on, why were they at the stables? Then he saw a familiar form. The stallion Urúvion, with his mane of fire, and coat of snow. He tossed his head and pawed the ground, he looked magnificent. Ron stared at him, wondering why he wasn't in his pen. Then he realised and he was shocked for the second time in one day.

"Is, is Urúvion the gift?" he stuttered. Cilath left his side and joined Earithramir and Lomli who were grinning at him, she lifted herself so she was perched on the fence, beside Earithramir who was standing on it. Lomli was leaning casually against a wooden pole that supported the roof, his legs and arms loosely crossed.

"If you think you can tame him." challenged Lomli, nodding to the stallion. Ron raised his chin in defiance and he said confidently

"No problem." He strode over to the horse and stared at him, trying not to blink too much. The horse snorted, unimpressed, Ron drew himself up and began to speak sternly to him.

"Ron, Balanidhren eneth nîn. I am the captain of the elven army, and I am now your owner. You will obey me!" With horses you had to be firm and clear. "You and I can be friends, we will be friends." He stretched out a hand and stroked the velvet muzzle gently. The horse sniffed his hand and then nuzzled it slightly. Ron stroked his muzzle as he moved around him to his side. He put his hand on the horses back and then quickly climbed on. The horse started, but then calmed and then stood still waiting for a command. Ron settled himself then he gripped the mane and called

"Noro lim Urúvion, noro lim." At once the horse took off, Ron gripping on for all he was worth. He stared out at the landscape as it rushed past, his eyes watering slightly as they galloped through the forest. He straightened up as they cleared the trees and steered the horse right and left with little effort, the horse seemed to be able to read his thoughts, like the Firebolts. He continued on 'til he was at the top of the highest hill surrounding the valley that the house was nestled in. He had an amazing view of the whole area. The stars were winking at him joyfully and the moon kissed the ground with her silver light. The trees reflected her light and beauty among their own splendour. Ron smiled contentedly, then his brow creased and he narrowed his eyes at something large that was moving towards the forest, over the edge of the south hill. He strained his sight, trying to make out what it was even though his heart began to pound and he felt a familiar feeling of adrenaline starting to flow through his veins. It was a moving mass of creatures, he was sure, but what kind? They lacked the organised march of the Jaffa that made him gulp in nervousness. No this was disorganised and inhuman. It could only be one thing then.

"Yurch!" he hissed and Urúvion shifted nervously under him. Whether it was the word or the tone Ron didn't know. He kicked the horse in the sides sharply crying "Noro lim!", he had to warn the others, he couldn't understand how they hadn't appeared yet, they never let the orcs get this close. Unless there was no lookout! He realised that everyone was probably in bed now, because of the party. They'd let their guard down. Ron could summarise this in two small words

'_Uh oh!'

* * *

_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cilath, Earithramir and Lomli were smiling at each other and congratulating themselves as they headed back into the Homely House when Ron and Urúvion burst into the courtyard at a gallop, skidding to a stop as Ron bellowed

"Yurch! YURCH! Get the men up!" They gaped at him for a second and then leapt into action. Cilath pulled hard on the bell and within minutes the elves were running out, dressed in their armour and weapons galore. Ron kicked Urúvion in the sides and the horse galloped around, as he called for their attention. They lined up and stood at attention. Ron surveyed their faces and then took in a deep breath.

"Alright! It's not even a day since I was given these weapons, and already they will taste enemy blood. The orcs are coming in from the north and they mass at around two hundred, nothing we can't handle." The elves all barked

"Yes sir!" Ron fought not to gulp. He reached down and took the hilt of his sword, drawing it out sharply and holding it aloft. For a moment, although all there saw Ron many also saw a great king, with dark hair and brilliant eyes sitting astride that horse, grasping that sword, looking strong and proud. It filled their hearts with warmth and strength and as Ron cried

"Lets go!" they all let out a cheer and charged, disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Dumbledore had to admit it was a grim scene, filthy evil bodies lying everywhere, silvery red elven blood marking the ground and a terrible stench of death hanging over the area. And they had won. The elves were tending to their wounded, thankfully no one had fallen, and gathering the orc bodies and piling them to be burned. After much searching through the quite sea the old wizard finally found what he was looking for. Ron stood with Lomli and the two were speaking softly as Dumbledore came closer he picked up what they were saying

"-is confounding isn't it?" Lomli spoke. Ron nodded, running his hands over the wood of his bow. He looked at the bodies near his feet and wondered softly

"Where are you all coming from?" Dumbledore paused and listened curiously. "How are they breeding you?" he continued.

"They can't have taken enough elves… if they even know how to do that ancient spell. If they don't, then where could they be getting the orcs from?" Lomli sounded frustrated, "Intelligence reports haven't anything to say on the matter at all, they cannot find out where or how, after millennia of being extinct the orcs have just started reappearing."

"I'll get the Order on it, this would probably be the wizards side of things then the Goa'uld." Ron nodded to himself as he spoke.

"Well it could be the Goa'uld, I mean they have had much more time to study elves, and they did manage to get their hands on the manuscripts that speak of them, thank the Valar we had copies."

"But how would they create them?" Ron asked pointedly. "That requires magic."

"Not if you have the ability to mess with genetics, how else do you expect that the Jaffa were created?"

"I know the history of the Jaffa Lomli." Ron grunted irritably. "And I was given a crash course in modern science, for a people still stuck in the medieval style of things you sure know a hell of a lot about the subject."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Lomli smirked. Ron gave a small chuckle of agreement. Dumbledore smiled slightly and walked up to them. Both youths straightened up and looked at him, coming to attention.

"I'm glad to see you have not suffered any injury Ron."

"You and me both Dumbledore."

"May I have a word with you?" Ron nodded, clapped Lomli on the shoulder and then followed him. Dumbledore noted that he cradled his bow to his chest, ready to use it. They walked in silence till they were far enough that Dumbledore felt they could talk privately. He paused and looked up at the sky, it was only just beginning to lighten, one couldn't even see the sun. He noted that the sky had an odd red hue.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Ron quoted wisely, then he turned to Dumbledore and said, now all business, "What can I do for you Professor?" Dumbledore smiled slightly but he spoke seriously.

"Ron, I think you should begin to prepare to return to Hogwarts, there is only a week till the students arrive." Ron nodded slowly

"How many of my men do you want there?" It wasn't lost on Dumbledore that, not only did Ron say my men, but he didn't seem aware of it himself.

"Well how many men have you got?"

"In Rivendell? Six hundred."

"And how many are you willing to spare?"

"No more then two hundred and I'd prefer less. Rivendell doesn't have the protection of the school."

"But orcs are-"

"Resistant to magic, I know sir, but Rivendell is a much larger area too and a much more popular target. I'm afraid I cannot ask these people to abandon their kin to protect another species, just because that species has lost all ability to fight physically." Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow. "I'm sorry if I'm being frank sir, but in all honesty it wouldn't kill wizards to be able to fight with daggers and swords, I know Aurors don't even learn how. That is nonsense! Have we become so overconfident in our magic that we don't see the need for physicality?" Dumbledore had to be honest, he hadn't a clue how to answer that. "Also sir, if you think about it, we have the animals in the Forest to defend their territory, the spiders will bite off a fair amount of any army no doubt, the centaurs would never stand for orcs to run amok in their area, threatening their young. So it is even. As well sir, I won't assign a single elf to Hogwarts till you give them something in return." Dumbledore did a double take at his sudden sharpness.

"Ron I am afraid I don't quite-"

"It's quite simple sir, in exchange for infiltration, and fighting and all the other things the elves are doing for you, you must give them something in return."

"But what can we give them? The elves are completely self-sufficent."

"Maybe but I'm not talking about resources, I'm talking about protection. Magical protection."

"But elves are more resistant to magic then orcs. They aren't even affected by the Unforgiveables."

"Maybe but at the moment they have no defence against the Goa'uld symbiotes. They have no way of protecting themselves from implantation. I want you to figure out a way. Some kind of spell that will prevent the symbiote from entering their body. And don't write it off, this is too important, I want to be able to come in to your office and for you to look up at me and say you were just working on it."

"Very well then Ron I can't see any reason why I cannot attempt to devise a spell."

"Do I have your word on your honour?" Ron held his hand out and Dumbledore gripped it.

"On my honour you have my word." There was a small flash of blue and the vow was sealed. While not as serious as the Unbreakable Vow, wizards took magical vows of any kind with great seriousness. Ron let go first and then his forehead creased in a thoughtful scowl. "I hear that old Professor Binns finally realised he was dead and decided to leave the school."

"Ah yes I'm afraid so."

"Well, I'm hesitant to recommend it, but why not replace him with Cilath and Earithramir? They'd love it, and it would certainly do the students good to learn some history of Middle Earth."

"Hm a good idea, but I shall only do it if you agree to do something for me."

"I already agreed to bring the elves to Rivendell."

"Yes but this is something else. I'd like you to teach our students to fight."

"Me? Haven't I got enough to do?" Ron scowled deeply.  
"I only ask for you because the students know you. They trust you, after all you are Ron Weasley the best friend of Harry Potter, it gives you a lot of power over them." Ron's scowl deepened even more.

"What kind of class are we talking about here?"

"A class where you will teach them how to defend themselves. They'll be no longer then any other double class and you'll only have them once a week."

"Are we just talking about sixth year or every year?"

"Every year." Ron narrowed his eyes and said

"I'll have to think about it. You understand if I accept my job as a captain will always come first."

"Of course." Ron nodded at him and then turned and walked away. Without even seeing his face Dumbledore knew he was still scowling.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ron threw his tunic across his room angrily then sat on his bed heavily. He rested his elbows on his knees and scowled at the floor.

'_Teach a class! He wants me to teach a class on fighting! I have enough to do without putting up with all the crap that lot will give me!' _He didn't realise how bitter he felt about it. Nor how angry it still made him to be called Harry Potter's best friend. That jealousy should have gone by now he reasoned. He had no reason to feel it anymore, he was doing something with his life, not exactly what he'd ever planned, but he wouldn't swap this life for anyone's. So why did he still feel anger when he thought about Harry?

'_Maybe because no one knows what you're doing.' _hissed a nasty voice in his head _'Maybe you still want the wizarding world to acknowledge all you've done and yet no one knows.'_ Ron's scowl deepened. The voice was probably right. It _was_ right. He suddenly grabbed the water jug next to his bed and flung it across the room. It made a satisfyingly loud noise as it shattered against the wall. Dubhaltach let out a noise of alarm and took off. Ron cursed as loud as he could over and over again, feeling a sudden rise of fury in his chest overwhelming him. He punched the wall and kicked his desk with more curses flowing out of his mouth.

"Ron!" He whirled around, fist raised and Cilath grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the wall before he had a chance to react. "What's the matter with you?" she cried eyes wide as he struggled to free himself. He snarled wordlessly and thrashed sharply against her. She dug her heels into the ground and slammed him back. "What's wrong!" she snapped angrily.

"EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING'S WRONG!" he yelled, "NO ONE CARES! NOONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOU OR ANY OTHER ELF. AS LONG AS YOU DIE AND FIGHT WITHOUT CHALLENGING THEM YOU'RE EXPENDABLE! HARRY AND THE OTHERS WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU DIED FOR THEM! YOU AREN'T MEANT TO DIE. YOU HAVE TO LIVE! You have to live." He realised tears had begun to trail down his cheeks. He buried his face in her shoulder, feeling her arms wrap around him, "You have to live, you have to." he sobbed clutching her tightly. She didn't say a thing, she just held him close. He felt himself being laid down and her form warming his among soft sheets, and then he fell asleep.

Cilath stroked his hair gently thoroughly confused. Ron had been so happy earlier, what happened to change that? What had brought on this sudden rage he felt? She looked up as there was a knock on the door. It was Lomli.

"I thought I heard some commotion going on." he stated coming fully into the room and shutting the door. He observed with concern the tears still on Ron's cheeks. "What happened?" he whispered.

"I honestly don't know, I came in and he was raging in a fit, breaking things cursing and punching the wall, look!" She picked up Ron's hand and showed Lomli the bloody knuckles. He winced in sympathy and then went to get a cloth to wash the blood off. When he came back Cilath had moved so that Ron was in her arms resting back against her. Gently Lomli wiped away the blood. Ron shifted in his sleep but then began to snore softly. Cilath giggled quietly and brushed a kiss over his forehead. Lomli hoped Ron could appreciate those lips as much as he once had. He finished washing one hand and then moved onto the other.

"Did he say anything other then curses?"

"As a matter of fact yes he did. He said everything was wrong. How the wizards won't care if the elves die for them, he said that we're expendable to them. Then the only other thing he said was that we had to live, we had to."

"Well we plan to." Lomli gave a small smile with his rather bad joke. She smiled at him; he'd always loved her smile. He looked away, mentally scolding himself. He wasn't with Cilath anymore, he was with Earithramir, and he was very happy with the way things were. So why did he feel old feelings resurfacing? He reasoned that he just remembered his old feelings of care because they brought back good memories. He closed his eyes and remembered, quite vividly, how she would look when he was making love to her. Her lips would part very slightly and her back would arch against him, her slim cheeks flushed and her chest would heave in loud pants. Then just as she went over the edge she'd look at him with wide eyes, as if each time was a great surprise, and then she'd clutch at him hungrily, whimpers of pleasure escaping her lips. A gentle touch to his cheek brought him back to the present. She stared at him curiously yet there was a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly, just like she'd ask him when they'd laid beside each other in bed.

"The past." he answered cryptically, he didn't feel comfortable talking about these things with Ron sleeping between them. Besides he should have been concentrating on why he'd lost his temper. She seemed to understand, and gently slid out from under Ron's weight, and lay him down tenderly. She then slipped off the bed and taking his hand, led him out to the balcony, closing the doors behind them. She turned to him and waited. He said nothing for a long time then he slowly reached out and stroked her cheek. He didn't know what was bothering him so how could he tell her. He wasn't in love with her, no not like that not like a lover, but as a friend? Of course but then why was he suddenly feeling so odd whenever he saw her with Ron? For the most part he'd ignored the feelings instead just concentrating on having fun with them. What made these feelings even stranger was that they'd both agreed it was… what was a human term for it? Fling? Yes that was it; they'd just been having a fling neither of them had expected the relationship to last.

"I, I think that-" he stopped and then tried again, "I think that I'm feeling… something odd about seeing you with Ron. I don't know what though. I mean I don't think I want us to…" he trailed off and looked away, attempting to figure out what he was trying to say. Suddenly she reached out and pressed her lips to his. He started in shock then leaned forward and returned the kiss. Oh how soft her lips were. So familiar too. Then Lomli realised that despite being sweet and giving and familiar that was all the kiss was. There was no spark behind it like it once was. It wasn't unpleasant it just lacked that fire that a relationship needed. And he understood. She meant a lot to him but he'd never love her like a lover. What these feelings were, they were the feelings of missing something but not wanting it. He gently pulled away and smiled at her in understanding. She smiled back tenderly, she took his hand, and they were held between them near their hearts.

"You will always be my friend and I will always love you but Earithramir is the one who will give you what you seek, not me." She kissed his hand softly and then went to rejoin the man who held her heart, leaving Lomli to find the elf that held his.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ron woke to find Cilath gently kissing his neck, working her way along it to his shoulder and back to his jaw. He lay still, just enjoying her sweet touch. Finally he opened his eyes and stared at her sleepily.

"Morning." she whispered, kissing his lips softly and stroking back his hair. He could get really used to waking up with her doing that. His forehead creased in confusion. He didn't remember going to sleep and judging by the fact that she still had her dress on they hadn't made love last night… what had happened. Softly he asked her and her eyes darkened slightly,

"I was hoping you could tell me. I came in and you were raging. I thought you were going to attack me. Then you began to cry." She cupped his face with her hand and made him look her in the eyes. "What happened Balanidhren?" he reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers against her smooth cheek.

"I don't know. I remember feeling angry and then… nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"I was… upset because I felt that Dumbledore was taking your people… and me for granted. That he could just snap his fingers and you jump in front of an arrow for him and then he'd step on you to make sure his feet weren't dirtied by the blood staining the ground. I just felt like he doesn't appreciate how hard I have worked to earn the title, the job, of captain."

"Oh I'm sure he does." she soothed, Ron shook his head.

"No he doesn't, he doesn't care, all that matters to him are three things, Hogwarts, Harry and Voldemort, not necessarily in that order." Cilath gave a soft sigh of frustration

"Why does it always come back to Harry?" Ron looked at her in confusion, "Why does it always go back to being better then him or your brothers? Why don't you see that you are your own person?"

"Because I don't know how to be him." Ron found himself choking on sudden emotions, his eyes filled with tears. "I want to be myself, but I never knew how. I used to think that when it was just Ginny and I at home, then I'd be able to be me, but all I did was pine for them. I hoped to find myself at Hogwarts but then I sat with Harry and I became his best friend. I don't regret it, I don't! I just wish… that he would stop getting all the glory, Hermione was right." He sighed and looked into Cilath's eyes.

"About what?"

"He has such a habit of playing the hero. He goes on to us how he hates being famous and hates being the one who does everything, but then when we offer to help, or the teachers tell him they'll handle it, what does he do? He says he's got to do it himself."

"I don't understand why this upsets you." she confessed.

"Because he, he, he's such a hypocrite! He goes on and on about not wanting to be a part of it, wanting to be normal but normal would involve stepping back and letting someone else handle it for once. He's always the one to get recognition for the stupid things we do, and it goes to his head and he forgets how hard it was to achieve the goal! I can't explain it any better Cilath, I can't. I don't want to feel this way I care about Harry too much, but I'm sick of it. I'm sick of him and I'm sick of Dumbledore and I'm sick of wizards!" She gave him a helpless look she didn't know what to say to him.

"Well… I don't, I suppose what-" he gently covered her mouth with his hand, and then kissed her brow.

"You just needed to listen, that's all I needed." he whispered softly and then moving his hand away he kissed her lips gently, pulling her form to him. He pushed away the material of her dress from her shoulder and kissed and nipped it with his teeth, leaving little red marks on her alabaster skin. She let out a little gasp, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted slightly. Ron looked at her and then a primitive growl issued in his head.

'_Mine!'_ He continued to kiss her and slowly removed her dress, feeling free now. He'd finally really gotten what had been bothering him off his chest. He'd admitted how he felt about Dumbledore and Harry and now he knew what he was going to day to the old wizard.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" Dumbledore and his staff and friends all looked round at the sharp call of his name. Ron strode up to them and they all instantly noticed a difference with him. He stood much taller and his eyes were hard and strong, showing cleverness and wisdom. He came to a sharp stop before them and said with perfect manners of a solider

"I accept the offer of teaching fight skills, however, I will insist on proper payment like any other."

"Of, of course Ron of course." Dumbledore was slightly taken aback by his sharpness.

"Good, I would like it arranged that the money be sent straight to my families vault."

"Consider it done."

"And while I'm at it, I think it would be best if students were ordered not to have any mention of the elves within letters or of myself. The less information is public the better I believe. Since owl's will be checked anyway I don't think it will be too difficult to ensure this."

"Absolutely I agree."

"Good, now I believe that's all I need to say at present. If you wish for us to arrive at Hogwarts in a week, horses and all, I have much organising to do." He gave them a curt bow and then Captain Balanidhren walked away, head held high, hands folded behind his back. The very image of a warrior.

* * *

Aaaand cut! Whew! Am I glad to finish this at long last. I'm already working on the sequel, but it might not be up for a while, I like to get as much done before I start putting it up… note: I like to do that, but I rarely do. Sorry to anyone who felt the last few chapters were too short but each part felt like it was able to stand alone. Thank you folks, you've been great!

Night's Darkness 


End file.
